Ghost of Fates
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: Hoshido, the nation of peace. Nohr, the nation of destruction. Two nations are at war, but all is not what it seems to be. Something invisible is pulling the strings behind the scenes. It's up to one person to change fate and bring the two nations together to fight their common foe. And in order to fight what they can't see, they will need the help of a ghost. Kamen Rider Ghost.
1. Chapter 1: The Destined Child

**Fen:** Okay so obviously, we kinda jumped the gun on this first chapter of Ghost of Fates.

 **TWF:** ***look at the guns and jumps over it*** Like that?

 **Fen:** Not literally… ***facepalm*** Seriously, what is wrong with your brain today?

 **TWF: *the head suddenly and creepily opens up, revealing cobwebs in it*** What?

 **Fen:** That explains it… -_-

 **TWF:** Explains what? Tell me! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH! 8O

 **Fen:** You've been so caught up with work that your brain started getting old…

 **TWF:** …

…

…

…am I a ca~t? :3

 **Fen: *eye twitches while popping a vessel***

 **TWF:** I'M A DOG! BARF! XDDD Those who gets the joke gets a moustache! :D

 **Fen:** Oh c'mon! I've been wanting to restart this thing and here you are being-

 **TWF: *presses the restart button***

= PLEASE SUBMIT A NAME AND ADDRESS TO THIS OWNER OF THE STORY =

 **TWF:** Uh… did I break it? o.o;

 **Fen:** ARRRRRRRRRRGH! Fang, you little ***beep*** you son of a ***beep*** ing ***beep, beep, beep***! I'm going to tear off your ***beep*** and shove them right up your * **beep, beep, beep, beep***! And that ***beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*** on your ***beep, beep, beep, beep*** with ***beep, beep, beep*** in the ***beep, beep*** and ***beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*** you ***beep, beep, beep***! So then you'll have to ***beep*** sideways!

 **TWF:** Whelp, while Fen-kun just flipped the switch, why don't we flip the table, you guys? It's re-showtime!

Disclaimer: We do not own Kamen Rider Ghost. All creative rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori. We also do not own Fire Emblem: Fates. All creative and licensing rights belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Hoshido.

Nohr.

Two of the biggest countries that waged war for the sake of others.

One fights for peace. The other fights for domination.

One thing was for certain. The fate of humanity lies on the decision of one man. This man, upon making his choices, must decide the future that has brought upon them. With the hands of fate guiding him.

In the middle of the darkness, a young woman lightly stepped forward, with her eyes closed as she sang a song, that is only known to her.

 **(Yu~rari yu~rureri~)  
(Utakata omoi megu~ru hakari)  
(Tsu~tau mi~nasuji~)  
(Sono te ga, hiraku… asuwa~)**

As the song ended, the scenery changes to an unfamiliar ground, as the battlefield sprawled across the field of war.

* * *

 **BGM: Kamen Rider Gaim OST - Track 2 -** **始まりの章**

War horns on the Hoshidian side were heard, as more spearmen entered the battlefield, helped their fellow comrades. The men in black armor stepped forward, pointing their long lancesat their enemies.

 ***SLASH!***

"GAAAAAAH!"

"Take this!"

 ***SLASH!***

"UWAAARGH!"

A Nohrian soldier fell at the hands of a Swordmaster, whose katana sparked with electricity as he led the charge.

"Advance! Do not let them have the edge!" the Paladin in dark armor commanded, pointing his dark-imbued blade as more soldiers entered the fray. Eventually, the Swordmaster reached the middle of the battle, pointing his thunder-imbued katana at his opponent.

"Nohrian general! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma!" the red armored Samurai declared. "I challenge you to single combat!"

The Paladin eyed the Swordmaster, before nodding. "I will accept your challenge, "high prince". But I'm no general." he said, as he got off from his mount. "I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!"

The two got into their stances, ready to attack. Seeing the tension between the two, the soldiers surrounding them decided to leave the two alone, not wanting to interfere in the royal bout. Without hesitation, both men took a step forward before sparks of electricity covered the field.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Now… which side are you on, child of destiny?

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Cry For the Truth by MICHI)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the electric guitar started playing, the lights turned on, revealing Aqua in her dancing pose on the floor with a thin layer of water on it. Surrounding her were 15 Eyecons in a circle and her signature necklace glowed radiantly around her neck. As soon as the music started playing, she began to dance, with the Eyecons floating up by her water spheres, circling around her. While she danced, the ground revealed the purple 'Eye', prompting the title to reveal itself. The camera briefly flashed from Aqua's white dress to her black dress, then back to white before her hand gesture prompted the water to cover the screen, moving to the next scene. Then, Aqua began to sing.

 **(Shoudou kara makuakeru unmeitachi)** On top of the Northern Fortress, on the balcony, Hiroji looked out the window of his room as he saw looked up at the dark sky.  
 **(Matsu no wa kibou ka? zetsubou ka~?)** The surroundings then turned white, surprising Hiroji. He noticed his Hoshido family in front of him, and when he looked behind, his Nohr family called out to him in a black background.  
 **(Akaku sabita tokiyo no haguruma ga ima)** His surroundings then suddenly changed to a new location where there was a huge lake surrounded by the forest trees. And in front of the small bridge that led to the lake was Aqua who had her back turned before she turned around to see him and held out her hand to him.  
 **(Kishinde azawarau~)** As he reached for it, the view before him shattered again, as he stands on the new battlefield on his own. Enemies like Nosferatus and Gammas, appeared in a ruined land, surrounding him.

 **(Seijaku o kakikesu doukoku)** On a battlefield, Hoshidan and Nohrian troops battled each other.  
 **(Kono mune o hikisaku erejii)** In a quick series of cameo appearances, the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, save for Sakura and Elise, went against their counterparts.  
 **(Karadajuu abaredasu)** Aqua, Jakob, Felicia, Silas, Suzukaze, Mozume and Ashura could only look on worriedly, as Hiroji ran towards the battlefield, trying his best to stop them.  
 **(Chishio ga sakebu omoi wa "kimi wo, tomaru na")** Both sides continued to charge forward, as they are determined to eliminate each other. As soon as the two sides are in contact, the screen flashed brightly, shifting to the battle.

 **(Tachimukae ikusen mebuku sono konnan ni)** On the ground, Xander and Ryoma continued trading blows with Raijinto and Siegfried, creating sparks that burned the grass around them. As the screen viewed to the sky, Hinoka, in a serious expression, guided her Pegasus towards Camilla, where the latter had a smile, guiding her wyvern towards her. The two then clashed, crossing their lance and axe, while looking at each other.  
 **(Shiro ka kuro ka abaku sono shukumei ni)** Takumi fired energy arrows from Fujin Yumi while Leo used Brunhyld to make trees grow out from the ground, but the former used this to his advantage and jumped off of its branches to fire off more arrows. Sakura and Elise could only look on, seeing as there was nothing they do to stop their families from fighting each other, holding their hands in prayer with tears flowing out from their eyes.  
 **(Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete)** As the screen moved to another side of the battlefield, Hiroji gestured his hands to have the GhostDriver appear around his waist, before taking out his Eyecon and placed it in the Driver. The Parka Ghost flew out of the GhostDriver and Hiroji pulled and pushed the lever.  
 **(Shinzou o tataku wake ga aru soshite)** After his transformation into Ghost, he noticed three Nohrian figures, showing their backs at him. As Hiroji noticed the familiar Driver on two of the boys, two very familiar mechanical familiars flew towards the girl in the center. As the three turned to Hiroji, a brief flash of two new Riders and one very familiar Rider were seen before the screen was enveloped in a water sphere, courtesy of Aqua.

 **(Cry for the Truth~)** Aqua sang the last part, as more water spheres floated around her, while the Eyecons remained inactive. Only the Ghost Parka danced around her.

 **(Instrumental)** As the song reached the end, she kneeled down to finish her dance. The last four beats revealed the neutral side behind her, followed by the Hoshidians on the right and finally the Nohrians on the left, and the final beat zoomed out, revealing the whole group, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Destined Child

 _"I wonder if Herr Hiroji is awake yet?" one maid asked, holding her tray of tea set in her hands. This maid had short icy blue hair bangs on the side that fell to the bottom of her face and has a small ponytail in the back. She wore a black maid outfit with a frilly collar and a frilly maid's hat on top and wore black leggings and black shoes._

 _"Judging by Herr Hiroji's usual habits, I'd say he still is." a butler assumed, while thinking. He was a rather handsome man with short silver hair with a ponytail behind him. He wore a long-sleeved white dressed shirt with a long scarf around him while wearing a black and purple vest, along with black pants, black legging armor, and black shoes._

 _"Y-You don't think he's sleeping in his usual spot again, right?" the other maid said nervously, holding a tray of food in her hand. Like the other one, she wore a black maid outfit with a frilly collar and a frilly maid's hat on top and wore black leggings and black shoes. But her hair was light pink and had a long ponytail. Her hair fringe was neatly cut in a straight line and her bangs on the side were long and cut straight even as well._

 _"Given the circumstances, he might be." the butler said before he opened the door to reveal his room. The first thing they noticed is how many books were piled in one spot, while the bed is pristine and untouched._

 _"I knew it…" the light pink-haired maid sighed._

 _"Let us get him out of that pile and fulfill our duty." the butler said before the maids placed the said tray to the table and immediately assisted the butler with the excavation. Eventually, they were able to get the figure that was sleeping peacefully, drooling over the book that he read. The prints on his face says it all, as the young man was sleeping in his pajamas. With a kind tone, he began, "Herr Hiroji. It's morning."_

 _"Zzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzz…" the young man snored._

 _"He must have read throughout the night again." the blue-haired maid noticed. "Herr Hiroji, please wake up. We don't want to end up using our ice magic again…"_

 _Realizing the situation, the pinkette quickly took a deep breath and exclaimed while leaning close to his ear as loud as she can. "HERR HIROJI!" But that only served Hiroji to grab and hug her like a teddy bear, making the said maid blush heavily. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"_

 _"My, my, daring as usual." the butler chuckled in amusement._

 _The bluenette however didn't look happy as she imbued her fist with frost while trembling angrily. "HERR HIROJI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!"_

* * *

 ***POW!***

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I cried out in pain as I fumbled around. What the heck?! Who would punch me awake?! And why is my face so cold?! "Who! What! Where- oh… good morning…" I said sheepishly. I then looked to see Flora, the bluenette who look ticked off. "Ah… I did it again, didn't I…" I got out.

"Yes, your usual habits had outshined once more, Herr Hiroji." the butler chuckled a bit. "Emphasized more on your usual sleeping habits."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" the other maid, Felicia, whined while leaning against the wall as she crouched on her own, due to what just happened.

"Sorry Felicia." I laughed sheepishly.

 ***BONK!***

"Ow!" I cried out in pain after Flora hit me on the head with another frost fist. "What was _that_ for?!"

"That is for your deed on my twin sister." she said, after calming herself down. And yes, they are actually sisters. Don't ask how or why, they just are.

"Felicia's nothing more than a klutz." my butler, Jakob, said bluntly, making Felicia on all fours, feeling hurt from his words. "But worry not, your loyal servants are here to assist you, especially her."

"Right. Much appreciated, Jakob." I grinned weakly. Oh right. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Hiroji, and I'm a Prince of Nohr. I have long black hair that's spiky and having several bangs framing the sides of my face; a lock of hair hanging down in front of my face. I daresay I look rather dashing.

"Herr Hiroji, you should try not to read too much about histories of the world." the bluenette explained. "We all know how curious you are, that's why we formed the book club."

"I can't help it, Flora. They're all so interesting." I complained.

"You want to step outside of this tower, yes?" the pinkette asked.

"Well of course, Felicia. It's boring being cooped up in this castle for so long." I grumbled.

"In due time, my prince." an elderly voice said, as he entered the room, complete with his armor. He was an old man in his mid-60's with slightly pale purple hair that combed back and had a scar on his face starting from the side of his crown trailing down to the corner of his eye, across his cheek and between his mouth. He also wore black and purple bulky armor. This was my mentor, Gunter. "All of us know how eager you are to discover the outside world."

"Thus, Herr Hiroji would always indulge himself with all of these history books, imagining what it was like to live in their shoes." Jakob said.

"In any case, Prince. I'm here to inform you that have practice today." Gunter said.

"But it's so early in the morning." I complained.

"One must not judge too soon. Do recall Nohr is still clouded with dark clouds. The sun rarely shines in this land." Gunter reminded.

"Oh?" Jakob noticed the book I read last night, while both maids were restacking the books back to the shelf. Felicia was being more careful not to make another mishap again. "Studying the land of Elibe, hm? You have so many reference books you took out from your shelves, Herr Hiroji."

"Yeah, this one was about the Scouring, although there is something I found rather interesting." I said.

"Rather interesting? On what, if I may ask?"

"Well it mentioned something about a masked hero."

"Alongside the Eight Heroes?" Flora asked.

"Ah, you must be talking about Agito!" Felicia remembered.

"The discussion we had yesterday, then." Jakob recalled. Yes, in case you're wondering, the four of us formed a study club, just so that I can at least alleviate my boredom of staying in this tower.

"So… the masked hero is Agito, huh?" I mused.

"Uh-huh. The First Agito fought alongside the Eight Heroes to rid the dragons and the Overlord of Darkness." Felicia said. "But I heard that the line of Agito was already extinguished some time ago."

"And there are rumors that the masked hero is related to one of the Eight as well. We still haven't distinguished who it was." Flora added.

"Er-hem." Gunter cleared throat. "While this topic is rather interesting, I believe it's time for you to don your armor. Herr Xander is waiting for you at the top of the tower."

"And don't miss your breakfast like last time." Flora added.

"R-Right." I said sheepishly. So after my servants and mentor went out of the room for my privacy, I donned a black shirt with long sleeves, equipped with white fitting leather armor with white parts on my shoulder and sides, white pants with some black parts at my inner thigh to my knees, white and silver shin guards, and white boots. I also had a black mantle on me that reached to my hips.

"Alright, now for something to eat and then I'll be ready to go."

* * *

 ***CLANG! CLANG!***

"Gooooo, big sister!" a very young girl cheered happily on the sideline, as her older brother is sitting next to her, reading his tome. Meanwhile, the two elder siblings continue their bout, clashing their sword and axe that met in the middle of a lock.

The eldest brother is Xander. He is a Paladin and first in line to the throne of Nohr. He was a man in his 20's with short blonde hair that fell to his neck, a small bang of hair hanging outside of the black circlet he was wearing. He was clad in black segmented armor outlined by gold and he wore a purple cloth in front of his armor wrapped by a purple sash around his waist. And he had a purple shoulder cape behind his back.

The second eldest sister is Camilla. She's a mature young woman who was about a year or two younger than Xander-niisan and is a Malig Knight. She has long purple hair that was somewhat wild and fell to her back with her thorn-like black tiara on her head. She wore tight black armor on her arms, body, and legs and has a purple shoulder cape around her. Her body armor hugged her… er-hem endowments rather enticingly. Oh, and she wears her uh… black undergarment exposed even though it's surrounded by gold armor that's bone-like.

The one reading his tome is Leo. He is the fourth eldest sibling, being in his upper teens, and he's a Dark Knight. Like Xander, he has short blonde hair, but it was much shorter and messy, having a black band on top of his head. He wore black segmented armor as well that was outlined by gold and he also wore a black shoulder cape around his back, the inside being purple.

And last but not least is Elise, a Troubadour. She was about fifteen with blonde hair in twin tails that were twisted by purple ribbons held up by black bows. She wore a black dress outlined by pink with silver armor over her petite body. And she wore black boots with pink ribbons on her boots too.

"You haven't lost your form, as always, brother." Camilla smiled as the two backed off after the quick clash. "Still as elegant as ever."

"You as well, sister." Xander said.

"Things would be different if her favorite little brother participated with us." Leo added, closing his book. "She'd go relentless on you, just to impress him."

"That's just how she is." Elise chirped. "You can't fault her for that."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" I shouted as I bust through the door that led to the top of the tower.

"You're late." my younger brother frowned.

"Sorry, I overslept…" I grinned sheepishly.

"Is it because of you studying late at night again, little Hero?" Camilla said, worried.

And before you say anything, she has a habit of calling me her little 'Hero', rather than calling my real name.

"Haven't I told you not to get cooped up or you'll be sick. That worried me most."

"Ahaha… sorry Camilla." I said before she suddenly hugged me and smothered me in her… assets.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again." Camilla pouted.

"Yes, big sister…" I said dreamily, feeling _really_ comfortable within her arms.

"Ugh… Camilla, he's going into his perverted side." Leo groaned.

"Oh don't be like that, he can hug me _all_ he wants, right?" Camilla cooed.

"Ye~s." I sighed in content.

"You're having big brother to yourself again!" Elise pouted cutely before she, too, approached and hugged me happily. "I want to hug him, too!"

Now I feel like I'm in heaven, thanks to my sisters. The weird expression on my face while still blushing a bit sums it all up for me.

"Er-hem!" a cough got out, getting our attention. It momentarily got my attention, seeing a man standing before us. He was an old man in his 50s, having short white hair, moustache and short white beard, wearing a uniform that consists of black long trench coat over his black shirt and white pants, black boots and black gloves.

That is General Edith, one of Father's most trusted Generals in Nohr.

"General Edith." Xander got out. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at the castle with my Father?"

"I should, but His Highness has summoned me here to observe Herr Hiroji's potential." General Edith got out.

"Potential?" I asked.

"Correct."

"I see… his weekly progress report…" Xander sighed. "Very well. Let's get this over with."

"Can't I stay with my big brother a little bit longer, General?" Elise pouted cutely.

"Unfortunately, princess, it would seem this is not the case. For you see, His Highness wants to see if today is the day where Herr Hiroji is ready to be on the battlefield or not."

"What?!" I gasped, quickly rushing towards him. "Father said that?!"

"Yes, Herr Hiroji." he nodded. "However, over the last few years, while you have trained hard to be as good as Herr Xander, you still lack in strength of using weapons to your advantage. But nonetheless, you've excelled in tactical warfare, much like Herr Leo."

"I can't deny that." Leo got out.

"Therefore, I have something that would even out the odds for you, Herr Hiroji." Edith said, as he pulled out something from his back, holding some sort of a belt on his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I do not have the specific name for this device, but for now, let us called it the GhostDriver." General Edith got out, making me having goosebumps on the said name.

"Goodness, you and your strange contraptions, sir Edith." Leo sighed.

"I am a genius!" Edith declared with great comical pompadour, having his chest puff up, his hands on his waist, his chin raised, and his eyes being wide while looking down on Leo. "Do not question my intelligence!"

"…" Leo could only stay silent, unable to comprehend Edith's way of thinking. Yes, General Edith can be quite eccentric sometimes; forgot to mention that.

"GhostDriver?" I asked.

"That's correct. A GhostDriver." he nodded, passing it to me, as I looked at the belt itself. This belt was grey and oval, having an eye, and one can barely see the eerie smile plastered on the belt. Next to it was a handle the figure can push and pull. "I am certain this would aid you when it comes to your advantage oin battle."

"But… why go through all of the trouble for it?" I asked.

"I knew for a fact that you loved history of the past, since you've formed your study group with Felicia, Flora, and Jakob." he began. "It has given me an idea on how to make your studies even more worthwhile, much as how entertaining it would be for you. At the same time, let us just say with this device, you are also able to inherit their souls, for a lack of better term, in order to understand them more."

"Souls?" I asked, rather uncertain.

"What kind of sorcery are you up to this time?" Leo asked.

"The souls of living legends, if I must say." General Edith explained calmly. "It is said there are relics that contain the souls of the past. I am still researching upon the matter, but so far, I lack proof that it is possible to extract them from their famed relics and place them in these." He said, as he showed another device. It was a mechanical… eyeball?!

"Sir Edith, please tell us that you are not doing experiments involving eyes…" Xander got out. "I understand your love for science, but even _that_ has its limits…"

"Ewwwwww!" Elise stuck her tongue out, feeling a bit disgusted.

"My, my…" Camilla got out. "That is something…"

"Oh, do not worry, Herr Xander. I did not cross the line… yet." Edith got out, looking away on that last part.

"What was that?"

"In any case!" General Edith quickly changed the subject. "I was able to create something that works well with GhostDriver. And yet, this mechanical eyeball is nothing but an empty shell. Herr Hiroji, I heard that you are still learning to use your Dragon Veins, correct?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right." I admitted.

"Then, is it possible to channel some of your magic within you to this eyeball?" he asked, handing the device to me. "I have a theory that it is possible with your capability. This device should react to your inner magic, after all."

"I suppose I can give it a try." I said.

"Are you certain? You still haven't mastered the Dragon's Vein, dear little brother." Camilla told me. "Remember what happened the last time you used it? Instead of creating a pillar-"

"Big brother made a _big_ hole on the roof!" Elise giggled.

"I know… I'm still working on that." I sighed.

"Perhaps, it may be possible while we start something small." General Edith got out. "Go on, do try channeling it, Herr Hiroji."

"Alright… here goes something." I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated. A golden aura surrounded me as I concentrated all of my energy on the device. A few moments later, the said energy went into the device. When I opened my eyes, the device glowed briefly before fading. "Did that do it?"

"Hm… I can't tell just by looking at it." General Edith said, combing his beard. "Why don't you try to use it with GhostDriver and see where it goes?"

"Uh… how do I use it?"

"First, press the button on the right side." Edith instructed. I nodded and did so, and the image flipped. It changed from the iris of the eyeball to a letter that showed the letter 'G'. "Then, while you are wearing your belt around your waist, open the compartment of the GhostDriver and put it there."

I nodded again as I placed the GhostDriver on my waist and an orange belt shot out wrapped around my waist securing it. I then pressed the button on top of my Driver and it opened, making a strange whirring sound. Thinking nothing of it, I placed the… mechanical eyeball, more or less, into the Driver and closed it up.

 **EY~E!**

Huh?

"Hm?" Camilla raise her eyebrow, feeling suspicious.

"What did we heard just now?" Leo got out.

The next thing that happened was a ghost like entity with a black hoodie jacket with orange highlights and orange ghostly eyes came out of the GhostDriver.

"GAAAH!" I exclaimed, ended up landing on my butt as I was surprised to see it flying around me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! What _is_ that?!" Elise panicked, hiding behind Camilla.

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

"What _is_ that thing?" Xander wondered.

"And what is that awful sound?" Leo groaned, covering his ears. "Make it stop!"

"Ah, it was a success!" General Edith got out. "Herr Hiroji, that thing you are seeing right now. That represents your soul! The very manifestation itself!"

"My… soul?" I got out. With a deadpanned expression, I asked, "You say that because you weren't sure, weren't you?"

"How could you say such a thing, Herr Hiroji?!" he exclaimed.

"Seeing you overreacting on the matter is something." Xander spoke up, leaving Edith confused a bit.

"Er, er-hem!" he coughed out, trying to cover up his own faults. "Worry not of that! Now, pull and push the lever in!"

"What's going to happen, then?" I blinked.

"I… have no idea." he said. "I've never reached this far, before."

…

…

…

"Excuse me?" I got out, confused.

"Just believe me and do it." he waved off, making me sweat drop even more.

"What about that… thing?" Leo asked, pointing at the circling ghost over my head and strangely enough, dancing around.

"It looks… silly." Elise blinked, looking at it while still hiding behind her big sister.

"There's only one way to find out…" I said before holding onto the handle. I pulled the lever to 'close' the eye and pushed the lever to 'open' it back up to reveal the image of a faceplate.

 **KAIGAN! ORE!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Orange motes of light gathered on my form while lines of energy formed on my body before they formed armor. The said ghost then hunched over me letting me wear the jacket before an orange mask flipped upwards. I was in armor. My helmet was black with an orange mask that had a jagged curved horn on my forehead and black large black holes that were my "eyes". For my attire, I wore what it seems to be a commoner's black hooded jacket that was unzipped with orange highlights, and underneath was a black armor with clear plastic to protect it further and there was a symbol of an eye on there as well. The rest of my body from the waist down consist of black pants and shoes.

"Huh?" I got out, looking down at hands and at myself. "Wha-?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I exclaimed on the last part, as both of my hands are holding onto the helmet.

WHAT THE HECK AM I WEARING?!

"My, oh my! My little Hero looks rather ravishing!" Camilla said in awe, looking at my armor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xander demanded.

"Ah, calm down, Herr Xander. Everything shall be explained." he reminded before turning his attention to me. "Herr Hiroji, that would be your new armor to set out for battle."

"My battle armor?"

"Yes! An armor that represents yourself!" Gneral Edith said proudly, as I looked at my hands once more.

"I-I don't understand." I got out. "What is all this?"

"I also hear about your determination to step outside of this tower." Edith said

"Yes, he's yearning to leave this tower for so long." Leo got out, still looking at me.

"Little Hero would always wanted to go out and see the world. Even I have plans for him as well…" Camilla got out, and judging by her voice, I think she meant it other than her usual doting on me.

"Herr Hiroji, can you explain to me what is your current condition in the armor you don? Have you feel something out of normal while wearing it? Any abnormalities or whatnot?" General Edith asked.

"I… I _do_ feel stronger." I noticed flexing my hands and my arm. "This might not be so bad after all."

"Then, try it out." Edith suggested.

"It won't change anything even if he's still in that armor." Leo got out. "He still hasn't beat Xander at all."

"Indeed. We trained like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking his progress." Xander said, before turning to me. "Hiroji, allow me to warn you this. If you can't hit me today… or for better term, beat me today, you may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

"What?!" I gawked. "That can't be real, can it?"

"I don't think he's lying, Herr Hiroji." General Edith got out.

"Big brother has always been the serious one." Elise added.

"Come, Hiroji. Shall we see if you have what it takes to earn your victory over me?" Xander challenged.

"I'm not staying cooped up in this castle any longer!" I exclaimed, picking up a wooden sword.

"No. Not that sword." Xander said, drawing out a real Bronze Sword. "With this."

"What?"

"General Edith, would his armor lasts against a normal attack?" Xander asked.

"It should endure." General Edith nodded.

"I see. Very well then." He then reached to a satchel, and brought out a spare Bronze Sword, throwing it towards me to which I caught it.

"Best if we stay on the sidelines." Leo suggested before the four started to move.

This is it. This may be the chance I've been looking for. If I can beat my big brother, I can finally get out of this tower! I want to explore the world, much like the legendary warriors that I've read in the books.

"Come! This shall be your final test!" Xander said, pointing his sword at me.

"I'm not holding back!" I said, before charging in. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 ***CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!***

"Good, good. I can feel your strength behind those swings. But-"

 ***SLASH!***

"Gaah!" I cringed, as my armor somehow created sparks, and I ended up landing on my butt. Though I _do_ feel my movements being swifter than before, and I can feel the energy flowing through my whole body while in this armor.

"Those strikes will not work against someone who is as experienced as I am." he said, as I got up. At least it's good to know that my armor can withstand those kinds of blows. "I have been trained by the best general of Nohr. You excelled in tactics, little brother. Use it to your advantage."

"Right." I said. There's gotta be a way that I could get through his defense, but what can I do?

Wait, hold on. Since he's good at using Dragon Veins, and I don't, maybe I can use it to my advantage? Xander knew that I've always failed at it, but that doesn't mean I can't come up with a good plan, right?

"Well? What shall it be?" Xander asked, still in his stance.

"I should do this!" I said, thrusting my hand forward.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Camilla noticed my hand starting glowing a bit.

"He's using the Dragon Vein in his blood." Leo got out.

"Big brother is about to make a big hole again!" Elise suddenly chirped, getting Xander's attention.

"What?" Xander got out, before he felt the shift between the floor and of course, much like how I predictec, a few tiles started to fall off.

"Oh great… here we go…" Leo groaned.

"Where are you going with this?" Xander asked, as he took a few steps back, avoiding the holes.

"I got you now!" I exclaimed, quickly dashing forward. Xander tried to prepare for the incoming attack, but he missed his step, ending up missing his footing. I also noticed the said hole would make him fall to the ledge… wait, what?!

"Ahhhhhhhh! He's gonna fall!" Elise panicked.

"Brother!" I exclaimed, quickly grabbing onto his arm… which then I realized something as well.

I can fly.

While in this armor.

"W-What?" Xander seems surprised about it.

"He can fly!" Elise exclaimed.

"He can fly?!" Leo shouted.

"With no wings or magic… how very Hero-like." Camilla got out.

"Hahahaha! I can fly, brother! Look at this!" I exclaimed.

"I understand your excitement, but can you do something about this height? I'm not a Malig Knight like your sister." Xander told me, as I realized that I was holding him while we're really up high in the air.

"Oops… sorry." I laughed sheepishly.

"Just get me down." Xander growled rather irritably.

As Camilla fixed the floor using her Dragon Vein, General Edith watched both of us as Xander and I landed on the ground and I was feeling excited about it. Just then, my armor suddenly started glowing, and moments later-

 **OYASUMI!**

-it muttered out some strange language, causing me to reverted me back to normal.

"Eh? What happened? Where did my armor go?" I asked, looking at myself.

"Unbelievable…" Leo said in stunned awe.

"It would seem that would be all for now." General Edith got out. "The compatibility of your armor is at its highest. The armor shall reset itself, should you be injured too badly, or the belt has assumed that everything has been done and is not needed to stay any longer."

"Well done, Hiroji. You're getting stronger and smarter everyday." Xander smirked.

I rubbed my head sheepishly. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love."

"I disagree. I believe you have natural talent." Xander shook his head. "Once you have fully utilized its full potential, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

"Now you're just teasing me." I pouted.

"You know me, Hiroji. I never joke about serious matters." he said, unaffected. Then, he place his hand on my head, patting them. "I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness."

"Brother…"

"Typical." Leo scoffed as he approached us. "You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?"

"Leo, he didn't mean-" I began.

"Calm yourself, little brother." Xander told Leo. "You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities."

"Hmm." Leo sniffed. "Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power."

"Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo." I said.

"Something important enough to derail this conversation?" Leo looked at me with slight disdain.

"Hee, hee!" Elise giggled, noticing it as well.

"What is it? Don't keep me in suspense." Leo demanded.

"Very well. Leo, your collar is inside out." Camilla said.

There was a moment of silence between us… before Leo shouted, "What?!" he exclaimed, checking himself and true to her words, his collar was inside out. This prompted my younger brother to ran away for a bit, quickly changing his shirt.

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep." Xander chuckled.

"That's just like big brother!" Elise got out.

"Camilla, I was just about to say that!" I whined. pouted.

"Maybe next time. You should know that an early bird gets the worm." she smiled sisterly, happily teasing me as well. "I'll be sure to let you take the glory next time, my little Hero."

"Hee, hee! Big brother pouting is cute!" Elise teased me.

"Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!" Leo said furiously, stomping his way back at us.

"Haha, sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so lovable." Xander chuckled.

"Absolutely." I chuckled too.

"Hmph…" Leo scoffed, looking away feeling embarrassed by it.

"Hehe, Leo is so embarrassed!" Elise giggled again.

"Ughhhhh… Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?" Leo groaned, rolling his eyes, but Elise looked at her older brother and stuck her tongue while pulling down her eyelid, making Leo pop a vessel. "Why you little-!"

"Now, now. Please behave, Herr Leo. You are a prince, after all. And Elise is still a young princess." Edith reminded him.

"In any case, what would be the result for Hiroji's progress, General Edith?" Xander asked.

"Hm… well, I can tell that while his armor boosted his strength tremendously, he is still unable to wield his sword properly."

"You're saying he won't be setting foot out from-" Leo got out, only to be intervened by Edith.

"However!" he exclaimed. "His Highness has told me that should the armor would work well, combined with his intelligence, it is certain Herr Hiroji would made a great progress; becoming Nohr's shining beacon of hope."

"Then… that means-" I got out.

"Yes. You are now free to move out of this castle."

"YES!" I cheered, jumping in the air. "I'M FREE!"

"Isn't this great? Now, you're free to soar the land." Camilla said, now hugging me dearly. And I mean _really_ close to her. "Think of the adventures that we can do together! The fighting, the scouring and expanding the horizon for the people of Nohr. We can do it without restrictions, from here on out!" Closing her face next to my ear, she whispered seductively, "And I'll be sure to protect you with my very being. I'll make sure none of them shall touch a single hair from my little Hero. Your big sister shall deliver death to our enemies… and I shall gladly do so, just. For. You."

"Haha… haha… haha…" I said dreamily, before blood trickled down my nose, being so close to her chest.

"Camilla, you're doing it again…" Leo groaned with a facepalm.

"Oh? I don't mind. And so does he. Righ~t?" she asked with a seductive smile, as I am literally trapped between them, and I can clearly hear her beating heart on my ear. That's how close she held me.

"Ye~s…"

"You're such a pervert, Hiroji…" Elise pouted.

"And you're obsessive of him, Camilla." Xander commented.

"Thanks to that, he tainted your clothes with his blood." Leo added.

"Hee, hee… that would only mean one thing." Camilla added. "Would you like to take a bath with me, my little Hero? Your big sister shall take care of you. Very. VERY. Carefully."

 ***GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!***

That was it! That was the sound of victory gushing out of my nose.

"AHHHHHHH! HIROJI!" Elise panicked as I fell to the ground with a smile on my face while blood still trickled down my nose.

"Why do I have to see this in the first place?" Edith sweat dropped.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… just what I needed." I sighed to myself as I sunk in the bathtub. After cleaning my nose and stopping the bleeding from this morning, I went in the bathroom and with a towel wrapped around my waist, I dipped myself in the tub and soaked in the warm water. It always calms me down after a day of training.

Despite my big sister wanted to join with me, Xander wanted her to prepare the transportation to go to the castle, so I am finally ready to become a fighter.

Still… I can't believe I get to finally leave this place after so long. I've been cooped up in fortress for years and now I can finally see the outside world.

"I can't believe this is going to be my last day staying in this fortress. My dream has finally come true." I sighed in relief.

 _"Yep, finally!"_

Huh?

 _"It's getting old of hearing you whining of coming out of this fortress, for years now!"_

Who's talking just now? I was sure I locked the door and I'm on my own.

As I looked around, I saw something faint, as if it's invisible. Eventually, after rubbing my eyes, an orange ghost-like eyeball spirit with a white cape suddenly appeared, saluting happily.

 _"Yo!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A GHOST!" I freaked out as I jumped out of the bathtub and slipped on the floor.

 _"Huh?! Where?!"_ the said floating eyeball looked around.

"YOU!" I pointed.

 _"Me?! Gosuto janai! Yurusen-sama da! Oboetoke!"_ it declared proudly.

…

…

…

…

"What kind of name is that? And what kind of language did you speak?"

 _"A-re~? You can see me now?"_ the said floating eyeball hovered near me.

"Of course I can! How could I _not_?"

 _"I'm certain I cloaked myself fully away from you. I didn't know my simple salute would scared you to death, little boy!"_ it huffed proudly. " _Oh, and I'm speakin' casual Hoshidian language, so yo!"_

"You're Hoshidan?!" I panicked.

 _"Me~h, used to."_ the floating ghost waved off.

"What's that supposed to mean? J-Just what in the world are you? And what are you even doing here?" I asked.

 _"Hee, hee! You didn't know the great destiny lies within you, don'cha?!"_ it perked up, leaving me confused.

"Great destiny? Can you tell me?"

 _"Yada! Boo, boo~!"_ it got out before it disappeared, leaving me all by myself.

"That… was weird…" I blinked, before shaking my head. "I think I've been the bath for too long."

* * *

"Ah! Herr Hiroji!" another maid noticed, as I was being escorted by my other Maids, Butler and Great Knight. Meanwhile, my family was already waiting by the entrance, waiting for me.

"Hey, Lilith!" I called out, waving back at her. She was a young girl about my age, with long blue hair that's tied in a braid and see wore a simple blue dress with a white apron over her while wearing a handkerchief on her head and wearing brown boots.

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy." she smiled happily. "Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses."

I smiled at that. "Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too."

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Xander asked.

"Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip." she replied with a polite bow. "They are all very fond of Herr Hiroji. Probably from all his time in the stables…"

"Our little Hero does love animals. Such a kindhearted soul…" Camilla sighed wistfully. "Why, he even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!"

"Ah…" she got out, getting my attention.

"Lilith, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh… no. It's nothing." she waved it off.

"Isn't it obvious, big brother? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!" Elise assumed, leaving Lilith confused.

"Miss me?" I blinked. "But she's coming with us."

"Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore." Elise giggled. "You've always been especially fond of Hiroji, haven't you, Lilith?"

"I, er-" Lilith trailed off, not knowing how to respond. She even had a slight blush on her face, too, making Elise giggle.

"As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting." Xander suggested.

"Yes, let's go!" I nodded in agreement.

"Flora, you and Jakob will remain here to watch over the fortress." Gunter said. "Felicia and I will accompany Herr Hiroji. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of this place."

"Of course! You may rely on us." Flora bowed.

"I wish you safe travels, Herr Hiroji." Jakob bowed as well. "May our paths intertwined once more."

"Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon… just not here!" I said before I depart with my siblings. Outside world, here I come!

* * *

 **Fen:** Finally, we got this edited! Took forever too!

 **TWF:** And I think you like this version more than the original one, huh? Since the people said we'd just CnP from the game.

 **Fen:** Yeah, a lot better than last time.

 **TWF:** Does that include the ' _motorboat'_? ***grins sheepishly***

 **Fen:** Shut up…

 **TWF:** Seeing how much personal it gets, combined with how much you liked Camilla in the first place, says it all! XDDD

 **Fen:** At least he's not Kuro 2.0 dammit! DX

 **TWF:** True enough. Whelp, I guess we shall restart this adventure, huh?

 **Fen:** Yeah so… let's try this again.

 ***DING!***

 **TWF:** Did I just hear something from your phone? o.o

 **Fen:** Hm? ***looks at phone*** Oh hey, I got 20 Orbs I can use to summon my Heroes!

 **TWF:** Wait… is that… FE: Heroes?! 8O

 **Fen:** Yep! Too bad, you can't get it from your place! HA!

 **TWF:** Boo hoo… first F/GO, now FE:H… le me sad. Sobs.

 **Fen:** And… I… got… Cherche… Mwahahahahahahahaha~!

 **TWF:** …

…

…

 ***wears a Tengu mask***

 **Fen:** Eh?

 **TWF: *Raised a big sword out of nowhere*** Off with ye heeeeeeeeead! ALELELELELELELELELELE!

 **Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Eyecons Collected so far!**

 **Ghost** , (? ? ?), (? ? ?)

 **01:** (? ? ?), **02:** (? ? ?), **03:** (? ? ?), **04:** (? ? ?), **05:** (? ? ?), **06:** (? ? ?), **07:** (? ? ?), **08:** (? ? ?), **09:** (? ? ?), **10:** (? ? ?), **11:** (? ? ?), **12:** (? ? ?), **13:** (? ? ?), **14:** (? ? ?), **15:** (? ? ?)

Other Obtainables

(? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?)


	2. Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari

**Fen:** Ughhhhhhhh… finally it's done! I thought I'd never this chapter done!

 **TWF: *dressed as a ghost*** BWOOOOOOOO~ BOOOOOOOO~~~! I'm a cookie monster~! :D

 **Fen:** Shut up… I'm too tired for this crap…

 **TWF:** … ***takes out a lemon***

 **Fen: *pulls out gun and shoots the lemon***

 **TWF:** … ***pulls out two lemons on each hand?***

 ***BANG! BANG!***

 **TWF:** Wow, you sure are pissed. o.o;

 **Fen:** This story's been on hiatus since May, of course I'd be pissed… anyways, enjoy the chapter… hopefully.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Today marks the day I've stepped out from that long tower and now, I'm heading my way towards Father's castle, where my siblings lived. I've been living in that tower my whole entire life and I had nobody but Felicia, Jakob, Gunter, and even Flora and Lilith. But now, finally, after so long I can go into the outside world!

"You seem happy just by stepping out of the tower, Hiroji." Xander spoke up.

"How can't I, brother?! I've always wanted to travel the land and see what's in store for me!"

"My, my, you're so adventurous." Camilla giggled.

"I like Big Brother's patting!" Elise chirped happily.

"Like a little kid…" Leo sighed.

"Oh? I thought you loved it when he did it to you when you were young." Camilla teased.

"S-Shut up! That was a long time ago!" Leo stammered. "Besides, I'm more mature now than I was back then!"

"Sure, sure you are." she playfully smirked, giggling all the while.

"Somehow, I feel bad vibes coming from you…" Leo sweat dropped a bit.

"What makes you say that, big brother?" Elise asked cutely.

"You see, Elise… Camilla, she… wishes to have Hiroji all to herself." Xander sighed, making me laugh nervously. "In other words, even if she received a pat on the head from him, that's more than enough to drive her motivation forward."

"Hee, hee… I can't help but caress my little brother a lot…" Camilla smirked darkly, leaving the innocent Elise confused while the brothers and I sweat dropped.

"And there she goes again…" Leo sighed fighting the urge to facepalm.

"In any case, we're here now." Gunter said, getting my attention.

"A-Ah! We're here! Castle Krakenburg!" Felicia stuttered, reaching upon… nothing but a crater?

"Huh? All I see is one huge crater." I blinked confused.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Hiroji." Xander reminded me as we approached the edge of the said crater. "Look down."

I was confused for a while but decided to do Xander told. "WHOA!" I cried out in shock. Deep below, the crater went downwards for miles on end. I don't know how deep that crater was but it was enough to fit a huge castle inside! Even the walls and hallways were constructed along the sides of the crater with the castle in the middle connecting them all.

"Now do you see?" Xander asked.

"Y-Yeah!" I gawked as I leaned down more to get a better look only for me to lose balance. "Uwhooooa!" I cried out, falling forward.

"Careful now." Camilla said, having her wyvern clamp its jaws onto my cape, slowly lifting me up. "This terrain is not stable. Or do you wish to have me treat you after you fall?"

"Uh… I'm okay." I laughed sheepishly. "Thank you though."

"Sister, there is a time and place for everything." Leo sighed.

"Come. Father is expecting us to arrive on time." Xander gestured, as our mounta went on towards the said castle.

Finally, I'm about to meet Father and one step away from my adventure!

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Cry For the Truth by MICHI)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the electric guitar started playing, the lights turned on, revealing Aqua in her dancing pose on the floor with a thin layer of water on it. Surrounding her were 15 Eyecons in a circle and her signature necklace glowed radiantly around her neck. As soon as the music started playing, she began to dance, with the Eyecons floating up by her water spheres, circling around her. While she danced, the ground revealed the purple 'Eye', prompting the title to reveal itself. The camera briefly flashed from Aqua's white dress to her black dress, then back to white before her hand gesture prompted the water to cover the screen, moving to the next scene. Then, Aqua began to sing.

 **(Shoudou kara makuakeru unmeitachi)** On top of the Northern Fortress, on the balcony, Hiroji looked out the window of his room as he saw looked up at the dark sky. **  
(Matsu no wa kibou ka? zetsubou ka~?)** The surroundings then turned white, surprising Hiroji. He noticed his Hoshido family in front of him, and when he looked behind, his Nohr family called out to him in a black background. **  
(Akaku sabita tokiyo no haguruma ga ima)** His surroundings then suddenly changed to a new location where there was a huge lake surrounded by the forest trees. And in front of the small bridge that led to the lake was Aqua who had her back turned before she turned around to see him and held out her hand to him. **  
(Kishinde azawarau~)** As he reached for it, the view before him shattered again, as he stands on the new battlefield on his own. Enemies like Nosferatus and Gammas, appeared in a ruined land, surrounding him.

 **(Seijaku o kakikesu doukoku)** On a battlefield, Hoshidan and Nohrian troops battled each other. **  
(Kono mune o hikisaku erejii)** In a quick series of cameo appearances, the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, save for Sakura and Elise, went against their counterparts. **  
(Karadajuu abaredasu)** Aqua, Jakob, Felicia, Silas **,** Suzukaze, Mozume and Ashura could only look on worriedly, as Hiroji ran towards the battlefield, trying his best to stop them. **  
(Chishio ga sakebu omoi wa "kimi wo, tomaru na")** Both sides continued to charge forward, as they are determined to eliminate each other. As soon as the two sides are in contact, the screen flashed brightly, shifting to the battle.

 **(Tachimukae ikusen mebuku sono konnan ni)** On the ground, Xander and Ryoma continued trading blows with Raijinto and Siegfried, creating sparks that burned the grass around them. As the screen viewed to the sky, Hinoka, in a serious expression, guided her Pegasus towards Camilla, where the latter had a smile, guiding her wyvern towards her. The two then clashed, crossing their lance and axe, while looking at each other. **  
(Shiro ka kuro ka abaku sono shukumei ni)** Takumi fired energy arrows from Fujin Yumi while Leo used Brunhyld to make trees grow out from the ground, but the former used this to his advantage and jumped off of its branches to fire off more arrows. Sakura and Elise could only look on, seeing as there was nothing they do to stop their families from fighting each other, holding their hands in prayer with tears flowing out from their eyes. **  
(Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete)** As the screen moved to another side of the battlefield, Hiroji gestured his hands to have the GhostDriver appear around his waist, before taking out his Eyecon and placed it in the Driver. The Parka Ghost flew out of the GhostDriver and Hiroji pulled and pushed the lever. **  
(Shinzou o tataku wake ga aru soshite)** After his transformation into Ghost, he noticed three Nohrian figures, showing their backs at him. As Hiroji noticed the familiar Driver on two of the boys, two very familiar mechanical familiars flew towards the girl in the center. As the three turned to Hiroji, a brief flash of two new Riders and one very familiar Rider were seen before the screen was enveloped in a water sphere, courtesy of Aqua.

 **(Cry for the Truth~)** Aqua sang the last part, as more water spheres floated around her, while the Eyecons remained inactive. Only the Ghost Parka danced around her.

 **(Instrumental)** As the song reached the end, she kneeled down to finish her dance. The last four beats revealed the neutral side behind her, followed by the Hoshidians on the right and finally the Nohrians on the left, and the final beat zoomed out, revealing the whole group, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari

As we passed through the capital of Windmire, the guards noticed our appearance and letting us in towards the castle.

"Nothing much has changed since the last time I've been cooped in that tower…" I said in awe, feeling nostalgic.

"Of course. Father was making sure this place is as good as ever." Leo added.

"Indeed. All of the relics are always in top notch, Herr Hiroji." Gunter said. After a while, we eventually reached to the center part of the castle, as the large door slowly opens up, revealing the courtyard. "Now go, Herr Hiroji. His Highness awaits your appearance."

"Right." I gulped before all of us entered.

In front of me was an old man. He was in his 60's with white hair that fell to just the top of his shoulders, while being bald on top and sported a white beard as well. His face was wrinkled and stern and wore a black crown on his head. His attire consists of black bulky armor similar to Xander's, and a large black cape with white fur on the edges.

This was my father, King Garon.

"I see you made it here safely, Hiroji." He said sternly.

"Y-Yes, Father." I bowed. "It's been far too long since I've seen you again."

"Indeed you have." Father said. "You may thank you diligence that you are here. I was informed you are nearly on par with Xander, all thanks to the device you gained from my commander."

"Yes Father." I nodded.

"The synchronization of the Eye of Ghost and your son were flawless! I've never witnessed such a thing, to be honest." Commander Edith admitted.

"Eye of Ghost. Hmph, what a strange name." Leo said.

"I am a genius! Do not-"

"-question your intelligence. I know…" Leo deadpanned.

"With this, you shall become one of Nohr's greatest generals, alongside your siblings." Father spoke out. "I shall expect nothing less than accomplishments, my son."

"Yes Father." I nodded.

"But still… will Big Brother be alright on his own?" Elise asked worriedly.

"I share your pain, Elise. Hiroji has been cooped up inside the tower for so long, I'm starting to worry if he'll be able to fight on his own, once he stepped out from the barrier." Camilla added.

"Thanks, Camilla, Elise. But I'm okay. With this belt, I earned the right to be here." I assured.

"You still don't know how to use it yet." Leo reprimanded.

"I'll learn as I go." I said, giving him the stink eye.

"As you know," Father interrupted. "Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

"The kingdom of the east," I said. "Yes, I know about that."

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease." Father continued. "One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

"I understand, Father." I said. "I have trained every day to become more like them."

He pondered a bit, looking at me with a calculative look in his eyes. "Hmm… with the device, you seem to gleam with promise. But you are without a weapon, correct?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness! I wasn't able to prepare Herr Hiroji's weapon on time, and I-"

"Enough." Father stopped Commander Edith. "Bring the weapon to the boy."

With a snap of his finger, I saw a soldier bring some sort of long case in his arms and presented it to me.

"Open it, Hiroji." Father instructed.

I nodded and took the case before opening it. When I did, my eyes widened at what I saw. "This is…"

"Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world." Father said as I took the sword out of its case. The blade was strangely curved in an S and I could feel the dark energy coming from it. "With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father." I thanked in awe.

Xander however was suspicious. "Hmm… Generous indeed."

"Something the matter, Xander?" Camilla whispered, but was unable to reply back as Father thrusts his hand forward, instructing me.

"Hiroji, use your new profound sword to good use. Bring out the prisoners!" he commanded.

"Yes, sire!" a few Nohrian soldiers saluted before they quickly headed elsewhere.

"Huh? Prisoners?" I blinked.

"Correct. Prisoners." Father smirked.

"Get in there, you filthy dogs!" one soldier said, kicking one of them down.

"Don't start slacking, woman!" another one added, as both of them landed on their stomach, with hands behind their backs, tied up.

One wore a green sleeveless shirt with long black sleeves and had gauntlets that were spiked. He wore protective gear on his stomach but was black, and wore black ninja pants, white sock, and black shoes.

The other was a female whose skin was tanned and was rather muscular for a woman. She has short white hair with red feathers decorating the back of her head while having a gold eye mask on top and she wore a necklace of large black jewels around her neck and had wrapped bandages on her… assets. And she wore nothing else but her white and black pants.

"…" both of them remained silent, as the guards closed all the doors.

"These two are prisoners from a recent skirmish with Hoshido." Father explained. "Do not judge them by how they look. Many of our soldiers died thanks to them."

"By both of them, alone?!" I got out, surprised.

"Bring me more enemies! I still have strength in me!" the female warrior exclaimed, as the soldiers quickly backed up. She's all fired up, as the ropes on her arms suddenly broke loose, fuming with anger.

"Now, Hiroji! Don yourself in your new armor, and use that sword to strike your foes down!" Father instructed.

I was feeling a bit uncertain about this whole situation as I turned to my siblings.

"Don't worry. Remember our training, Hiroji." Xander assured.

"Give them hell, little brother. Your big sister will be there, if you call my name." Camilla added.

"The four of you cannot aid him. Only his retainers will." Father suddenly cut in. "Prepare yourself, as they are more than enough for you."

"I shall join you, milord." Gunter said. "My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Felicia, will you join us well?"

Felicia looked surprised. "O-Of course! I'm as much a bodyguard as a domestic, after all. To be honest, I was never that great at the domestic stuff anyway."

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain." The Oni Savage known as Rinkah declared. "What is your name, Nohrian prince?"

"I'm… Hiroji."

"Hiroji… that name is…" the Ninja muttered to himself, getting my attention.

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

"…" he fell silent, before drawing out his star-like weapon from out of nowhere.

"What?! I thought we've confiscated all of their weapons!" the soldier exclaimed.

"Gah!" one of the guards was suddenly taken down, as Rinkah grabbed a mace from him and she was more pissed than ever.

"H-Hey!" I cried out.

"…I am Suzukaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

"Kill them all." he commanded me.

 _"Oya, oya~! Seems like the party's about to begin~!"_ out of nowhere, the same ghostly eye floated above my head, startling me.

"G-Gh! When did _you_ get here?!" I exclaimed quietly.

 _"Ohohohoho~! Don't be like that, young man. Saa, koi, koi! Henshin and defend yourself~!"_

"Why is Big Brother talking to himself?" Elise asked confused.

"Ah~! For some reason, seeing him nervous makes me feel at ease…" Camilla sighed.

"I will not ask…" Xander muttered.

"Brother, snap out of it!" Leo snapped.

I shook my head getting out of my stupor. "R-Right!" I said before bringing my hands over my waist and orange energy wrapped around my waist, making the GhostDriver. Commander Edith showed me this while on the way here. Using the power of my Dragon Veins, I can make this belt appear and disappear whenever I need to.

I took out my eyeball device and pressed the side making the image flip showing the 'G'. I then opened up the Driver and slotted it in before closing the Driver and pulling the lever to make the 'eye' close.

 **EY~E!**

The ghost like entity with the black hoodie jacket with orange highlights and orange ghostly eyes came out of the GhostDriver as it flew around me.

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

"What travesty is this?!" Rinkah exclaimed, seeing the ghost of my 'soul' flying and dancing around. Elise couldn't help but giggle.

"Big Brother's thingy is doing the silly thing again!" she chirped.

"Eek!" Felicia, on the other hand, squeaked. "W-What is that?!"

I ignored Felicia as I pushed the lever to 'open' it back up to reveal the image of the faceplate. "Transform!"

 **KAIGAN! O-RE!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Orange motes of light gathered on my form while lines of energy formed on my body before they formed armor. The said ghost then hunched over me letting me wear the jacket before an orange mask flipped upwards.

"Oh? So, this is the manifestation of his veins?" Father asked.

"That's correct, Your Highness." Commander Edith bowed. "I did not expect it would work in one attempt."

"Herr Hiroji, a little reminder. This is no longer a mock battle." Gunter said. "Even with your armor, I cannot guarantee it would provide enough protection."

"Right." I nodded.

"Kamen… Rider…" Suzukaze muttered.

Huh? Did he say something?

"You're through! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rinkah suddenly closed the gap and was about to smack me with her mace.

*CLASH!*

"Whoa!" I cried out as Gunter managed to block her mace with his sword.

"Herr Hiroji, please do not get distracted. It is life-or-death from here on out." Gunter reminded as he pushed her back.

"Hah! That armor is nothing more than a mere show off! Watch, fool! This is how true warrior fights!" she declared before chasing after me and smashed her mace at me, only to have my sword stop her on time.

"Sorry, but I don't intend to die just yet!" I said as I broke the deadlock.

*KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!*

"…" on the other side, Felicia and Suzukaze clashed their throwing weapons at range, as both weapons clashed on cue.

"Such accuracy." Suzukaze commented. "I've never seen a maid throw knives with deadly accuracy. It is much like a well-trained shinobi."

"I assure you I'm a maid! I only wish to cook, clean, and everything else!" Felicia cried out comically.

"But I do remember she shattered a vase she knocked down accidentally." Elise recalled.

"Or spilled tea on Hiroji's favorite book." Leo added.

"How about burning our stew to charcoal?" Camilla added.

"Must I remind you of your clumsiness, tripping on nothing on occasion?" Xander asked, hitting the nail on the coffin so-to-speak.

"Uuuuuuuuuuu…" Felicia cried out comical tears.

"An opening!" Suzukaze exclaimed, throwing a small shuriken to her, only to be deflected by her daggers again. "What? Even in that condition, she can still throw it?"

"Well, Felicia was always a monster on the battlefield." Camilla teased.

"Lady Camillaaaaaaa~!" Felicia whined.

Meanwhile, back to my battle, Gunter played offense, as I struck Rinkah a few times, but every time she's pushed back, she'd use her monstrous strength to push both of _us_ back.

"Man, she's strong!" I commented.

"Agreed, and my shield saw its days…" he added, looking at the dented shield at its worst.

"Is that what you called chivalry? Hah! I never thought you Nohrian scum are complete weaklings!" Rinkah added.

 _"Oyaa~, you got your butt whooped, ne~?"_ the same ghost-eye ghost, Yurusen hovered near me. _"Ne, ne~, don't tell me you're going to lose to a girl, are you~?"_

"Shut up you floating eyeball! Unless you wanna help me beat her!"

 _"Hmmmmmmmmm~!"_ Yurusen pondered, before its… 'head' straightened up. _"Yada."_

"H-Huh?"

 _"Yada, buu, buu~!"_ it said before disappearing on me.

"Well you're no help…" I muttered. If only there was some way I could get her to back off for good. Like doing some big kick or something.

Wait, that's it!

Commander Edith also told me about this while on the way here. I could pull and push the lever on my GhostDriver to execute my final attack, but all of that energy will be concentrated on my feet so I have to expel that energy elsewhere. Let's give it a shot!

"Hm? What are you doing, Herr Hiroji?" Gunter looked at me, as I held on my lever. I pulled and pushed the lever to make the 'eye' blink.

 **DAI KAIGAN! O-RE: OMEGA DRIVE!**

"Get ready to die!" she exclaimed, charging at me.

"One leg up…" I said, as I raised my charged up foot to my stomach's height. "…and a big thrust to the side!"

*POW!*

"…GH!" Rinkah gritted her teeth, as my kicking foot landed on her stomach. She coughed out blood from her mouth before skidding all the way to the wall nearby, crashing into it before fainting, face-down on the floor.

"Rinkah!" Suzukaze exclaimed.

As this happened, I looked at my charged-up foot, seeing it trail with smoke.

Did I just do that?

"Haaaahhh!" Felicia exclaimed, now throwing multiple daggers.

"Shimat-!" Suzukaze couldn't react in time, as the daggers landed on his shoulders and legs, leaving him immobilized.

"What a show, Herr Hiroji!" Commander Edith added, clapping his hands. "You managed to channel some of your dragon's strength in that armor!"

"Hah!" Felicia then kicked Suzukaze towards Rinkah's side.

"Splendid, Herr Hiroji! You quickly mastered that armor!" Gunter praised.

"Thanks." I said.

"Gh…" Rinkah gritted in pain as she held her stomach.

"…" Suzukaze waited patiently, looking at me with a neutral gaze.

"Now… finish the job." Father said. "Slay your enemies."

"W-What?" I said confused. "Father, we won. There's no need to continue."

"You dare answer me back, idiotic boy?!" he howled angrily. "Finish them off! Execute them with your new sword!"

"No! This is wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Fool!" he suddenly walked towards them, with his rather large axe in tow. "Stand aside, boy! See their deaths as a reminder of who you are dealing with!"

"Wah!" I exclaimed, as he shoved me to the side before facing the weakened foes.

"…I regret nothing." Suzukaze said solemnly.

"Then, you may take it to your death."

*SLASH!*

"GAAAAH!"

I heard gasps, as I was able to somehow stand in front of him and took the big blow. Even though my armor was slashed, my body's fine. Though, the sheer pain is something I can't get use to.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Father snapped. "Do you wish to get yourself killed?!"

"…?" Suzukaze, for some reason, looked at me strangely.

"Move, boy! Or your body is mine for the kill!" he threatened.

"No… I won't… let you hurt those who can't fight anymore."

*CLANG!*

"Hiroji!" Camilla exclaimed, as I blocked one of his attacks with my sword again.

"Awawawawawawa!" Felicia was scared from what she saw.

"How foolish of you!" Father snapped. "Weakness is a sin!"

"You don't know the true meaning of weakness! Weakness is when you cowardly harm those who can't fight you! They lost and I'm going to be the better man of letting them live!"

"How dare you-"

"Father, please stop!" Xander immediately intervened. "Hiroji doesn't know the true situation! Please forgive him!"

"Hmph!" Father added, lowering his weapon. "Then… _you_ kill them, Xander."

"…If that is your wish." Xander said solemnly, now turning to me. "Brother, please stand aside."

"Xander, no! Don't do this!" I shouted.

"Please, do not provoke Father's anger anymore." he warned.

"That's right, little Hiro. Just let your big brother perform his job." Camilla reminded.

"But-"

"Ughhhhh… just shut up already!" Leo said opening his tome, the Brynhild and chanted something making trees grow out of the ground, knocking Rinkah and Suzukaze away.

"LEO, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted.

"Satisfied, Father? If so, then I'm done here." Leo said curtly. "I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted brother."

"Hmph. You should learn a thing or two from your younger brother, idiotic boy." he cursed.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment… at the very least, he's shown potential with the sword." Leo suggested.

"Enough!" he got out before turning away. "I will consider the matter later. All of you are dismissed!"

And just like that, he left us on our own.

I turned to Leo and-

*POW!*

-punched him?!

"Oh dear…" Camilla said surprised.

"Big brother is angry…" Elise muttered.

"What was that for?!" Leo snapped, as I grabbed his collar. "Hey, let go of me!"

"How could you, Leo?! They were beaten! Defenseless! There was no reason to kill them like that!"

"Honestly, you know nothing. You seemed slow in the uptake." Leo added.

"Why you little-!" I snarled venomously.

"That's enough, brother." Xander stopped. "The battle is over."

"But-"

"Heed my warning, Hiroji. That kindness of yours will not protect you from the truth. As Father said, weakness is a sin."

"…it isn't a sin." I muttered.

"Guards, bring me the prisoners' belongings! I shall examine it for further inspection!"

"At once, Lord Xander!" the guards bowed before leaving us on our own.

"Damn it, brother. This is why I told you that you're too slow on the uptake…" Leo grunted angrily.

"Little Hiro, Leo didn't actually kill them." Camilla explained to me.

…

…

…

…

"W-What?"

"It was only enough to weaken them." Leo said. "I should have followed Father's orders, but Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you."

"Hee, hee! Big brother is acting silly again!" Elise giggled a bit.

"And here I thought _I_ was the klutz, all this time…" Felicia mumbled.

This time I wasn't laughing as I turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked.

"Maybe I'm not ready to come here after all…" I muttered.

"Leave him, Xander." Camilla added. "He's going to vent out his anger out of embarrassment elsewhere."

"And you know this… how?"

"I know him. He's just getting worked up."

"Sometimes, you scare me, big sister…" Leo sweat dropped.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I said angrily, punching the outside wall of the castle.

 _"Ooooooo, you're pretty hyped up, ne~?_ " Yurusen flew nearby, noticing something. _"Oya? Why do you have a red face?"_

"Shut it eyeball! I don't need you to add insult to injury!"

 _"Yurusen-sama da!"_ it blurted.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone!"

 _"Hmmmmmm, okay!"_ it shrugged. _"Honestly, I was about to give this blue feathered necklace I found during that battle, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, you ain't taking a liking on it."_

"Wait, what?" I said, turning to Yurusen.

 _"Oya? All of a sudden, you got interested?"_ it blinked… I think.

"What are you talking about?" I said, looking at the necklace. "That thing is related to one of the stories in Elibe!"

 _"A-re? Whaddaya talkin' about?"_ it asked. _"This feather thingy is related to your story? That fire onna dropped it after she was taken elsewhere, y'know~?"_

"She did?"

 _"Yup! By the way, what's this blue feather necklace for anyway?"_ it asked.

"Well in Elibe, Sacae specifically, of the Lorca tribe, one would get married by exchanging blue feathers."

 _"Ooooooh, now that's an idea! Anyway, there's a spirit dwelling inside this feather necklace!"_ Yurusen chirped, leaving me completely lost. _"What, you not catching my drift?"_

"No… tell me…" I deadpanned.

 _"Sometimes, in ancient relics, lies a spirit. And only certain people who have ghost-like abilities can try to communicate with it!"_

"Like… how?"

 _"Put the feather to your ear!"_ it said, to which I followed. _"Now, say something!"_

"Uh…" I pondered, thinking. "…Hello?"

 _"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ for some reason, Yurusen laughed its head off, leaving me confused. _"I can't believe you'd do that! What a silly human you are!"_

At this point I was really boiling mad. "Why you little-!" I shouted before grabbing the eyeball and started choking it… I think.

 _"Uwhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawha! Alright! Alright! I'll tell ya'! Draw an eye on it!"_ it quickly replied, trying to douse my anger out before I let go, with Yurusen's having its eye all swirly before getting his senses back.

"Draw an eye, I don't have paper or a quill pen!"

 _"You idiot! Use your finger! Oh, be sure to have your belt on, first!"_

"How do you know all of this?"

 _"Not tellin' ya'!"_ and just like that, Yurusen disappeared.

I wonder if it's true. Or is it another one of its tricks? Either way, there's no harm in trying. With the belt materialized on my waist, I 'drew' an eye on it. Moments later, it suddenly reacted and-!

* * *

Whoa! Where am I? And why am I suddenly in the middle of a plain?

 _"Oh? Who might you be?"_

I heard a female voice. I turned to the source of the voice and noticed something. She's just like my ghost-like armor, but this thing had a human figure and… having the same hood. Did I mention that the color of her hood and jacket was cyan?

 _"Young man, are you lost?"_ the kind 'ghost' asked me again.

"Um… sort of. Where am I anyway?"

 _"You are in Sacae, a part of Elibe."_ she explained, which left me in shock. _"Oh, don't worry! You are not actually in Sacae. Let's just say… this is my realm."_

"I see. Wait, are you the spirit dwelling within that blue feathered necklace?"

 _"To put it lightly, yes, I am."_ she added. _"And it has been a long time since I've talked to anyone. What's your name, young man?"_

"I'm Hiroji."

 _"I'm Lyndis of the Lorca. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

 _"W-What is it?"_ she asked startled. " _Is something the matter?"_

"You're… Lyndis?" I asked, trying to confirm.

 _"That's right. Is something wrong with that?"_

"N-No, it's not that!" I waved my arms frantically. "It's just… I've read about you."

 _"Oh, I see. It seems like I've become a legend."_ she said curiously.

"Yeah, especially your exploits with Agito!"

 _"Agito… that name seems nostalgic."_ she smiled. _"Very well, Hiroji. I shall lend you my strength. Use me as you see fit!"_

And just like that, her body turned into a spirit orb before flying towards my belt. Eventually, it flashed rather bright before everything went blank.

* * *

 _"Helloooooo~! Moushimoooooooushi!"_ Yurusen waved its arm at my face, as I was in a trance before I got back to the real world. " _Hey, ho~! You're back!"_

"What… just happened?" I got out as I looked around. "Did I just…"

 _"You went blank, like… MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"_ he described. _"Oh, and you got a weird eyeball-like thingy on your hand."_

"Eh?" I blinked before I looked at my hand the blue-feathered necklace was replaced with… the same eyeball device I had?

 _"What is it? What is it?"_ it asked curiously, as we looked upon the said Eyecon… yeah, let's stick with that; an eye with an icon on it. While the eye remained white, the outer parts of it, however, was cyan and there's "01" at the iris. And right on top of it, there's a name too. _"Ooooooh, Lyndis! This must be a pretty useful thing, kiddo!"_

"Lyndis…" I muttered with surprise. "Looks like I'll be able to use Lyndis's power next time I fight."

 _"Do you know what she's famed for?"_ it looked at me.

"The Katti sister blades." I recalled. "Sol and Mani, if I'm not mistaken."

 _"Ooooooh, you sure are a smarty pants in that head of yours, kiddo~!"_ it chirped.

"Herr Hiroji! Where are you, Herr Hiroji?" a female voice called out.

 _"Uh oh~, looks like Klutz-chan's looking for you! Toodle~s!"_ and just like that, it disappeared.

"H-Hey, what are you-" I got out, but it was already gone.

"There you are!" Felicia said as she found and approached me. "Where were you? Everyone has been looking for you."

"Uh… I was… letting out steam." I said, hiding the said Eyecon behind me.

"Mmm…" she puffed her cheeks, before letting out a smile. "Well, at least you're alright now. Your big brother, Herr Xander wishes to see you at the front gate."

"Oh… uh, thank you. I'll be there soon."

* * *

"Oh, big brother! Over here!" Elise chirped happily, getting my attention, and so were the others.

"Oh, my little Hiro!" Camilla smiled. "You're just in time."

"Uh… hey." I greeted weakly with a small wave.

"…is something the matter, Rinkah?" Suzukaze asked, as she was looking for something.

"My family heirloom, I can't find it… bah, those bastards must have taken it!" she gritted angrily.

"Listen well, Hoshidans." Xander began. "You should thank my brother's decision for giving you your freedom. If you wish to live for another day, now's the time. Our king shall spare no blood for his victory."

"…if you wish." Suzukaze muttered before leaving.

"Don't give a warrior a humiliating release, fool!" Rinkah exclaimed. Turning to me, she added, "Next time, I shall make you cough blood for kicking me and not letting me die as a warrior! Nothing is more humiliating than this!"

"Actually…" I said before spreading my arms. "You can call it even now if you want." I offered, letting myself wide open.

Rinkah glared at me, seeing my defenseless self. I offered it to her, but she turned away, in disgust. "What a fool. No passion and being carefree. I guess the rumors of a foolish prince who knows nothing about the truth of this world were true. Next time we meet, I expect you to face me as a warrior, not a brat that knows nothing." and with that, she left us, as she followed Suzukaze.

"That big meanie said bad things to big brother!" Elise huffed.

"No Elise, she's right." I sighed. "I've been cooped up for so long, I know nothing about the world."

"But now's the time for you to shine. Your true adventure begins now, brother." Leo suggested. "And yes, I'm still offended that you punched me without listening to reason. Honestly, it's hard to be the brains of the siblings."

"Sorry…" I muttered, looking away.

"Either way, it's time for you to rest. It's been a long day." Xander said.

"Little Hiro, do you wish for me to accompany you for the night, like old times?" Camilla smiled seductively, as her possessive side appeared. "I'll be sure to take VERY. GOOD. CARE. OF. YOU."

…

…

…

…

"Not tonight, Big Sister…" I declined softly.

"You're no fun." she pouted.

"Big brother is a pervert." Elise puffed her cheeks, feeling jealous. I didn't even respond to that as I turned around to leave for bed. "Big Brother…?" She got out, now looking worried.

"Give him time, Elise. He will return to normal soon." Xander said.

One thing for certain, with this new Eyecon in hand, I wonder what kind of ability it will reveal? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **Fen:** And there we go. Another chapter done. And yes, we're using Fire Emblem characters as Eyecon Spirits and yes I know the '01' is cyan and not red like Musashi.

 **TWF:** We're doing an original series, not hot and spicy! Also, we'll be using most of the previous FE game characters as references for heroic legends! Even though we don't know much about other older FE series! :D

 **Fen:** And now I need to sleep… maybe some warm milk will help me…

 **TWF:** How about using these? ***takes out three lemons; two on hand and one on head*** :D

 **Fen: *pulls out a machine gun*** I swear, If you pull out another lemon I'll turn you into swiss cheese!

 **TWF: *suddenly pulls out a manga*** :D

…

…

…

…

What? You said no lemons. I pulled out your 'other' lemon! :D

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

 **TWF: *tap dancing*** Ole~! Look, Fen-kun! I'm tapping while avoiding your shots, even though I don't know how to dance! :D

 **Fen:** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 **TWF:** Here, have a drink! :D ***hands him a 'lemon'ade***

 **Fen:** Ugh… I can't take it anymore… ***passes out***

* * *

 **Eyecons Collected so far!**

Ghost, (? ? ?), (? ? ?)

 **01:** Lyndis, **02:** (? ? ?), **03:** (? ? ?), **04:** (? ? ?), **05:** (? ? ?), **06:** (? ? ?), **07:** (? ? ?), **08:** (? ? ?), **09:** (? ? ?), **10:** (? ? ?), **11:** (? ? ?), **12:** (? ? ?), **13:** (? ? ?), **14:** (? ? ?), **15:** (? ? ?)

 **Other Obtainables**

(? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?)


	3. Chapter 3: Lady of the Plains, Lyndis

**TWF:** Boooooooooooooo… T_T

 **Fen:** What's wrong with _you_?

 **TWF:** Le me fail… me no get Okita… T_T

 **Fen:** Didn't you stab your phone multiple times?

 **TWF: *shows a new phone*** I got a new one and already transferred it! :D

 **Fen:** Ugh… just don't ever try to commit seppuku on the phone ever again…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Lyndis.

If I remember right, she's actually the famed Swordswoman that fought alongside Eliwood of Phearae and Hector of Ostia. Being the noble lady of Caelin herself, she had the right to become the Marquess of her land after her grandfather's passing after the war was over, but she refused and stayed in the plains of Sacae for the rest of her life with her husband. Presumably, her husband is Agito, one that came from the purest bloodline of St. Elimine until his recent marriage.

"Ooooooh, just learning about it makes my blood boil with excitement!" I squealed happily.

 _"Oya~? Kiddo's got brains, neee~?"_ the familiar ghost-eye, Yurusen, dropped in near me.

"Ahhh! Yurusen, what are you doing here?!"

 _"Eheee~, just checking up on ya'? And I got to see that rubbery face you made just now~!"_ Yurusen teased.

"R-Rubbery face?" I sweat dropped.

 _"You humans sure are funny sometimes, not even noticing at all…"_ Yurusen sighed before perked up. _"Ne, ne! When are you gonna use her?"_

"Eh? Use her?" I blinked. "Um… not anytime soon, but why do you ask?"

 _"You yourself are curious, ne~? The strength of this onna?"_ it teased again.

"Well… kinda?" I said unsurely.

 _"Boo, booo! What a boring answer!"_ it said, crossing its ghastly arms.

"Well what do you _want_ me to say?"

 _"I dunno. EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"_ it laughed, before it poofed out of existence.

"That is one weird ghost…" I commented to myself.

"Big brother! Are you in there?" a familiar childish voice asked happily before she promptly opened the door of my room.

"Elise?" I uttered. "What's wrong?"

"Come on, come on!" she exclaimed, now holding my hand and started dragging me. "You promised, remember? You and I will see Father to ask for his forgiveness after dinner!"

"H-Hey, slow down Elise!" I cried out, but my little sister kept dragging me. Does she even know her own strength?!

"Big brother! If you keep this up, Father would really put you down and I don't want that happened to my lovable big brother!"

"But I-" I said, but then sighed in defeat. There was no way I could ever argue with my little sister, especially when she's like this. "Alright… we'll go to Father."

"Yippie!" she chirped before noticing the said Eyecon in my hand. "Big brother, what's that? It's different from the one you had earlier."

"It's… a long story." I said sheepishly. "Now c'mon, aren't we going somewhere?"

"Ah! That's right!" she exclaimed before she dragged me. "Let's go, let's go!"

I could only sigh inwardly. I get she's energetic and likes to be happy, but sometimes that girl needs to calm down…

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Cry For the Truth by MICHI)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the electric guitar started playing, the lights turned on, revealing Aqua in her dancing pose on the floor with a thin layer of water on it. Surrounding her were 15 Eyecons in a circle and her signature necklace glowed radiantly around her neck. As soon as the music started playing, she began to dance, with the Eyecons floating up by her water spheres, circling around her. While she danced, the ground revealed the purple 'Eye', prompting the title to reveal itself. The camera briefly flashed from Aqua's white dress to her black dress, then back to white before her hand gesture prompted the water to cover the screen, moving to the next scene. Then, Aqua began to sing.

 **(Shoudou kara makuakeru unmeitachi)** On top of the Northern Fortress, on the balcony, Hiroji looked out the window of his room as he saw looked up at the dark sky. **  
(Matsu no wa kibou ka? zetsubou ka~?)** The surroundings then turned white, surprising Hiroji. He noticed his Hoshido family in front of him, and when he looked behind, his Nohr family called out to him in a black background. **  
(Akaku sabita tokiyo no haguruma ga ima)** His surroundings then suddenly changed to a new location where there was a huge lake surrounded by the forest trees. And in front of the small bridge that led to the lake was Aqua who had her back turned before she turned around to see him and held out her hand to him. **  
(Kishinde azawarau~)** As he reached for it, the view before him shattered again, as he stands on the new battlefield on his own. Enemies like Nosferatus and Gammas, appeared in a ruined land, surrounding him.

 **(Seijaku o kakikesu doukoku)** On a battlefield, Hoshidan and Nohrian troops battled each other. **  
(Kono mune o hikisaku erejii)** In a quick series of cameo appearances, the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, save for Sakura and Elise, went against their counterparts. **  
(Karadajuu abaredasu)** Aqua, Jakob, Felicia, Silas **,** Suzukaze, Mozume and Ashura could only look on worriedly, as Hiroji ran towards the battlefield, trying his best to stop them. **  
(Chishio ga sakebu omoi wa "kimi wo, tomaru na")** Both sides continued to charge forward, as they are determined to eliminate each other. As soon as the two sides are in contact, the screen flashed brightly, shifting to the battle.

 **(Tachimukae ikusen mebuku sono konnan ni)** On the ground, Xander and Ryoma continued trading blows with Raijinto and Siegfried, creating sparks that burned the grass around them. As the screen viewed to the sky, Hinoka, in a serious expression, guided her Pegasus towards Camilla, where the latter had a smile, guiding her wyvern towards her. The two then clashed, crossing their lance and axe, while looking at each other. **  
(Shiro ka kuro ka abaku sono shukumei ni)** Takumi fired energy arrows from Fujin Yumi while Leo used Brunhyld to make trees grow out from the ground, but the former used this to his advantage and jumped off of its branches to fire off more arrows. Sakura and Elise could only look on, seeing as there was nothing they do to stop their families from fighting each other, holding their hands in prayer with tears flowing out from their eyes. **  
(Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete)** As the screen moved to another side of the battlefield, Hiroji gestured his hands to have the GhostDriver appear around his waist, before taking out his Eyecon and placed it in the Driver. The Parka Ghost flew out of the GhostDriver and Hiroji pulled and pushed the lever. **  
(Shinzou o tataku wake ga aru soshite)** After his transformation into Ghost, he noticed three Nohrian figures, showing their backs at him. As Hiroji noticed the familiar Driver on two of the boys, two very familiar mechanical familiars flew towards the girl in the center. As the three turned to Hiroji, a brief flash of two new Riders and one very familiar Rider were seen before the screen was enveloped in a water sphere, courtesy of Aqua.

 **(Cry for the Truth~)** Aqua sang the last part, as more water spheres floated around her, while the Eyecons remained inactive. Only the Ghost Parka danced around her.

 **(Instrumental)** As the song reached the end, she kneeled down to finish her dance. The last four beats revealed the neutral side behind her, followed by the Hoshidians on the right and finally the Nohrians on the left, and the final beat zoomed out, revealing the whole group, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lady of the Plains, Lyndis

Elise and I walked along the hallway by ourselves as we headed towards Father's chambers. We passed by Felicia and as usual, her clumsiness is still with her, much to Elise's giggling and my chagrin. "Father's throne room is just around this corner." she said. "Big brother, leave the talking to me! I'm sure Father would forgive you for your earlier action today!"

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

"You're not confident?" she looked at me.

"Honestly, no…" I muttered. "I really messed things up, now looking back to it. I know I'm a Nohrian soldier and all, but when it comes to ending things, I just can't take a person's life."

"But you did get Father's attention with your efforts today. Plus, I get to see your weird ghost thingy dance, too!"

"Well, I got Father's attention in a bad way."

"Big brother, I wish you should try to look on the bright side of things. Big sister told me you always brighten up when you learn more history and ended up under a pile of books the next day." she teased.

"I really need to break that habit…" I sweat dropped.

"Hee, hee! I find that cute, big brother!" she smiled brightly. Taking a deep breath, she focused herself before looking at the door. "Well, here we go!"

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

"Father, we would like to discuss something with-"

"Gah hah ha ha ha ha!"

"F-Father?" I stuttered.

"Is Father with General Edith? Or with someone else?" she pondered.

"Maybe we should come back later." I suggested.

"Who goes there?!" Father's stern tone can be heard from inside the room.

"We apologize for interrupting you, but… there's something we need to discuss…" I asked.

"Father, we're here to apologize… well, actually, big brother wants to apologize. Right, big brother?" Elise asked, tugging my sleeve.

"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry for questioning you." I said.

Garon grunted when he heard our reasoning, before saying, "…You may enter."

After gaining his permission, we opened the door to the throne and approached his throne. Of course, Father seems to be in a bad mood, unlike the laugh we heard from earlier. And yet, there was no one here. Was he talking to himself? "Hiroji."

"Y-Yes?"

"You disobeyed an order from me. I command you to kill your enemies, yet, you spared them with kindness. What kind of a fool teaches you to show mercy to your enemies, while they are more than ready to kill you at any given time? I thought Gunter had taught you the necessity?"

"He has." I nodded.

"And yet, you disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily you would not still be alive."

I flinched at this with an eye closed, "I understand…"

"Father, please wait! I can explain that-" Elise intervened.

"Silence!" Garon snapped, making Elise squeal and hide behind me. "Now then Hiroji, as you are my child, I will grant you some leeway. I have something in mind for you. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full."

Well color me surprised. He's really willing to forgive me like that? "Really? What sort of mission?"

"An espionage."

"A spy mission?" I blinked.

"Correct. There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable." Garon said. "You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice…"

"Yes, Father. It shall be done." I bowed to him.

"You shall depart on your own tomorrow morning. I expect results… now leave!"

"Yes Father." I said, before Elise and I immediately left. The moment we did, I heaved a huge sigh of relief as I leaned against the wall.

"Isn't this great, big brother? Father gave you a chance to prove yourself." she smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I could barely breathe in there when I'm in the same room with him." I said incredulously.

"Big brother is such a worrywart!" she giggled before she hugged me. "At least you're still in one piece, big brother!"

"Yeah, I suppose I am." I smiled sadly, patting her head.

* * *

The next morning arrived **(if I can even tell it's morning)** , and as I was about to step out of the gates to meet up with my siblings, I did a quick check on myself.

Sword? Check. Eyecons? Check.

 _"Don't forget your undies~!_ " Yurusen dropped in again, surprising me.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped.

 _"Kiddo, you ain't feeling all these things weird?"_ it asked me. _"I mean, this is literally traps, written all over the place. You siblings said the same thing, too~!"_

"I know that, but Father wants me to do this." I said. "If I'm ever going to get back in his good graces, this mission would do it."

 _"Or you do that so you don't want to lose your head?"_ it giggled.

"I'm really starting to not like you now…" I frowned.

 _"I love you too, tee hee hee~!"_ it teased more before it disappeared once again.

Honestly, how could one keep up with that floating eyeball if it always acted… random?

Anyways, after focusing, I opened the gates and lo and behold, all of my siblings and General Edith were there, looking at me. While my siblings are still worried about this mission after a quick discussion last night, General Edith seemed to get the gist of it.

"Little Hiiro, are you still certain you'll be alright on your own? Your big sister has a bad feeling about this…" Camilla said worriedly.

"I'll be fine. It's just an abandoned fort." I assured.

"Herr Hiroji, even if it is true, do remember we are still at war against Hoshido. Even an abandoned fort shall become your grave by those Hoshidians." General Edith reminded.

"I understand." I nodded.

"You're acting rather casual about all this, Hiroji. It isn't like Father to be so forgiving…" Leo said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Leo?" I asked confused.

"Ugh, that's enough, Leo! Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh." she huffed. "And don't even try to scare big brother before his first mission!" Elise then then had the nerve to slap Lep upside the head.

"Hey!" he snapped, rubbing the back of his head painfully. "Why you little-!"

"Now, now, Leo. That's not how a big brother should act around his little sister." Camilla stopped him, hugging him to stop. "Besides, you do wish to become a role model for her, right?"

"I still want to wring that midget's neck…" He growled.

"And would you like to get wrung by me?" For some reason, while Camilla's still smiling, Leo's expression seemed pale.

"No ma'am…" Leo mumbled.

"That's a good boy." she praised him before letting him go. "Still, I suppose I'll just have to come along. That way I know my little Hiiro will be safe."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." A new voice said. I resisted the urge to groan at who said that. My siblings and I turned to the source of the voice and approaching us was Father's right-hand man. A Sorcerer at his peak, donning a black mantle over his black clothes with gold linings, having his star-like accessory behind his long shoulder length hair. He had a sadistic look on his face, and on his fingers were a few rings and… of course, having quite long nails on each of his fingers, despite wearing sleeves. Oh, he also wore brown boots and bronze greaves to complete his appearance.

"Sorcerer Iago." General Edith acknowledged.

"Hmph… General Edith." Iago spat, as the two didn't get along that well. Because General Edith is the person that Father had his interests on his inventions, Iago seems to be at odds with him. Often times, he can be jealous of General Edith's achievements and gets jealous a lot. Whenever Father requested his assistance, there's no doubt that he'd fulfilled it, no matter how dark and underhanded it may be.

Still the guy creeps me out. And I don't trust him at all.

"Why ever not, Iago?" Camilla asked.

"Allow me to explain, Lady Camilla." he said, bowing to the rest of us before looking back at her. " King Garon intends his expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether Prince Hiroji is worthy… after all, he _is_ a part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply… muddy the results."

"Truly, you won't believe-" she turned to me.

"Camilla… I need to do this all by myself. Surely you understand." I said.

"Not all by yourself," Father said, approaching us.

"Father!" I gasped. "I didn't see you there."

"Rest assured, I don't intend to send you out there completely defenseless." Father said as another man approached us. He was a Fighter who was bald with only his hair around his head, wearing a standard uniform that all Fighters wear.

"..." he remained silent for a bit, before noticing General Edith. Both of them exchanged little nods, acknowledging one another.

"This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you." Father gestured.

"Milord." He nodded.

"Hmm…" Xander frowned.

"You noticed it, did you not, Herr Xander?" General Edith asked him.

Xander didn't say anything else as he went over to me and whispered, "Brother, a word?"

"What is it?" I asked, leaning in.

"I would not let my guard down from that man."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"He's a criminal. A murderer and scoundrel." he recalled. "I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to think he's rehabilitated, but I'm not so sure. That said, he is a formidable soldier."

"I see." I frowned in thought.

"Of course, because you have your own retainers, I shall allow you to bring both of them as well." Father granted. "As the prince of Nohr, you must be escorted by your retainers, as they will fill in your ranks."

"Yes Father. I plan on taking Gunter and Felicia with me." I nodded.

"Are there any objections, children?" he asked my siblings.

"No." Leo got out. "And I'm speaking for everyone around here."

"Leo!" Elise exclaimed.

"Now, now… mind your manners, Elise." Camilla calmed her down.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Elise pouted, puffing her cheeks.

"Very well. Leave, and let Hoshido know what Nohr's true might lays upon!" Father exclaimed.

* * *

A few hours have passed while marching towards the abandoned fort and while walking, I looked at the newly acquired Lyndis Eyecon, thinking about when it would be the right time to use it.

"U-Um… Herr Hiroji? You seem to look at that thing for a while now…" Felicia noticed.

"Huh?" I blinked, looking at her. "Oh sorry… just… thinking."

"Of what, if I may ask?" Gunter added.

"What kind of power this wields…" I pondered.

"…" Hans remained silent after walking for a while. "Power."

"Huh?"

"Power. Something that I once I sought after. Even to this day, I continue to seek for more power by facing worthy foes in battle."

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill those innocents, like my brother said!" I exclaimed.

"Your weakness is a sin." Hans added.

"What?" I growled.

"Herr Hiroji." Gunter patted his hand on my shoulder, getting my attention. "Peace. He is your Father's warrior. It would be wise to focus on the mission at hand."

"Y-You're right… I'm sorry." I apologized.

"We're here." he stopped walking, as we've reached the said location. The place where the two land splits. The Bottomless Canyon.

The canyon's southern end terminates in the Hoshidan sea, and the farthest reaches of the canyon to the north are never seen. The canyon is sandwiched between mountains running parallel to both sides for its entire length. The canyon and surrounding mountains take after Nohr's landscape, housing little plant life, and is rocky and barren.

"Wow… Is this it? The Bottomless Canyon?" I asked.

"That is correct, Herr Hiroji. It's the natural boundary dividing Nohr and Hoshido." Gunter explained.

"It's not like anything like you learn in the books, right, Herr Hiroji?" Felicia asked.

"It can't be really bottomless… can it?"

"Let the eternal darkness below be your answer." Gunter said. "Those who fall in never return… I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right." He looked up to the sky where lightning danced across the sky. "The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we'd go around… but the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there."

"What should we do?" Felicia asked.

"I think we should follow through." I suggested. "Besides, to me, it's not so bad. I'm just happy all because of the fresh air I'm breathing. It's like a new adventure for me to explore and I can't wait to move around, too!"

"Ha! That certainly puts things in perspective, milord. That's very you." Gunter chuckled. "Come, let's proceed."

We continued on our way towards the abandoned fort that sat here in the canyon. However, upon nearing the said abandoned fort, we stumbled upon a stray arrow, landed meters away from where we are.

"Eeek!" Felicia squeaked.

"Halt!" one of the archers exclaimed, proceeding with a few Hoshidian soldiers running out of the fortress and gets into their stances.

"Blast! It looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought." Gunter grunted. "Why is this place crawling with Hoshidans?"

"Do not advance any farther, soliders of Nohr." One Hoshidan soldier shouted.

"Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty. Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!" A Ninja ordered. That must be the boss.

"What should we do?" Felicia asked worriedly.

"We're not here to fight. I suppose we'll have to turn back and report to Father." I suggested.

"Wise decision, Herr Hiroji." Gunter agreed. "Perhaps you are gifted with tactics, in exchange for your kindness."

On the other hand, Hans stepped forward, causing another arrow to land in front of him, meters away.

"I command you to halt!" the archer exclaimed.

"..." the said Ninja remained silent, crossing his arms while Hans seem to pumped up for a battle. And without warning, Hans ran towards a Samurai and…

"DIEEEEE!"

 ***SLASH!***

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"That idiot!" I exclaimed.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Gunter exclaimed, shocked.

"Hans! What are you doing?! We had no reason to engage these troops!"

"Hmph, your weakness is truly a sin." Hans scoffed like it was nothing.

"We should have tried diplomacy first. We weren't sent here to fight!" I snapped.

"Speak for yourself, weakling." Hans scoffed.

"Soldiers of Hoshido, hear me! Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!" The ninja ordered.

"Argh! Looks like there's no getting out of this now. Get ready to fight, Herr Hiroji."

"I really don't want to fight, but I got no other choice!" I exclaimed, before I placed my hands over my waist letting the Ghost Driver appear.

"Hm?" Hans looked at me, seeing I held my Ghost Eyecon. I pressed the button and the image flipped. It changed from the iris of the eyeball to a letter that showed the letter 'G'. I then pressed the button on top of my Driver and it opened, making the strange whirring sound and placed the Eyecon, into the Driver and closed it up.

 **EY~E!**

Just like before, a familiar ghost flew out of my belt and circling around me, dancing like there's no tomorrow.

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

"What sorcery is that?!" one of the Hoshidians asked.

I pulled the lever to 'close' the eye and then did a few hand gestures. Before I pushed the lever however, I thought of something. During my free time, after I transformed into my armor, I managed to learn a little bit of the Hoshidan language and I came across one word that meant 'Transform'. And so, I decided to try it out as I shouted, "Henshin!" before I pushed the lever 'open' it back up to reveal the image of a faceplate.

 **KAIGAN! ORE!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Orange motes of light gathered on my form while lines of energy formed on my body before they formed armor. The said ghost then hunched over me letting me wear the jacket before an orange mask flipped upwards.

"Henshin…?" the Ninja looked upon me, confused.

"Henshin?" both Gunter and Felicia said in unison.

"It means Transform in the Hoshidan language."

"Was it necessary, Herr Hiroji?" Gunter asked.

"Oh c'mon Gunter, I thought it would sound cool when I transformed into this!" I whined.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" without thinking, Hans charged right towards the enemy, only to get shot by many arrows. A few of them struck on him, causing him to tumble to a nearby bush and remained there.

"One enemy down…" the Ninja got out, now looking at us. "Take them down, men!"

"Great… now we're doomed!" I exclaimed before drawing out my sword Father bestowed upon me. "I guess now's a great time to use this." I said, before flying towards the enemy.

"Wait, he can fly?!" Felicia exclaimed.

"I guess being a ghost is his moniker now." Gunther noticed before he charged in, alongside Felicia.

"W-Wait for me!" Felicia cried out, running after her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, as the three of them defending themselves from the opposing Hoshidians, Hans promptly peeked from the bush where he fell earlier, snapping off the arrows that struck his shoulder and arm. Seeing them struggling with the opponents, a sinister grin carved on his face, adding, "That's right, foolish prince. Suffer. Your kindness means nothing in a place that is torn out by war. I'll keep watching until the King's order has been executed."_

 _"Your weakness is your biggest sin."_

* * *

"Gh!" I grunted, blocking their arrows that kept flying at my direction. Before long, I decided to land onto the ground, seeing both Felicia and Gunther are also gathering their strengths after that first wave of attack.

"Herr Hiroji, I'm afraid the enemy's position across that bridge may be impenetrable. We've got to look for another way across. See if you can find a Dragon Vein around here." Gunter grunted as he blocked a Samurai's katana with his lance before impaling the Samurai with said lance.

"Dragon Vein? Here?"

"Yes, and please hurry! We don't know how long can we last!"

Quickly, I looked around in panic, trying to search for those veins.

 _"Ne, ne~! Did you know?"_ Yurusen pops out once again, triggering my anger.

"Not now!" I gritted.

 _"Your armor has the ability to 'see' those veins, y'know? Since you can't control your own veins, ne~?"_ Yurusen informed. _"What, you didn't know?"_

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

 _"Tee hee hee hee hee!"_ Yurusen laughed before it disappeared after an arrow flew towards it.

I swear, I'm going to kill that ghost! Wait… how can you kill what's already dead anyway…? Oh whatever! This is no time for that! Quickly, letting my lens glow, I can see those 'veins' on the ground. It led me to a nearby cliff, where those archers kept shooting at my direction.

"This should do the trick." I said, before punching the ground rather hard on one of those 'veins'. On cue, the said cliff suddenly erupted, getting their attention before mounds of stones and dirt washed them away, knocking them out.

"Good gracious?! What just happened to that cliff?!" the said Ninja exclaimed, now looking at me. "What are you, Nohrian? What is the sorcery you wield in your possession?"

"This is no sorcery! It's science!" I exclaimed with pompadour.

…

…

…

…

Great… General Edith is rubbing off on me.

"Then… bring out the soldiers!" the said Ninja commanded, as many footmen came out from the said fortress and gets into their stances, all wielding their long lances and swords.

"Reinforcement…" Gunther said worriedly.

"Herr Hiroji, I don't know if we can hold up with that many." Felicia noticed. "We're surrounded!"

Think, Hiroji! Think! There must be another way to get over this!

"Due to the peace treaty had been invoked by you Nohrians, absolute death is a must." the Ninja said, as the soldiers slowly advancing forward.

"It's over!" Felicia squeaked.

"No. It's not over yet." I said confidently, taking out another Eyecon in my hand.

"Hm?" the said Ninja remained silent, as the rest of the soldiers stood still after seeing me pulling it out. I pressed the button and the iris changed, flipping over to show the number '01'. "Okay Lyndis, show me what you can do!" After that, I opened up the GhostDriver and took out my Eyecon before inserting in Lyndis's Eyecon and closed the GhostDriver up.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

The same ghost, now donned in cyan flew out from it and instead of dancing around like my default ghost, this one remains in its stance, swinging its bladed arm on its cloak. It caused those attackers to suddenly fall back before the said ghost stood next to me.

This must be Lyndis' Sacaean spirit that protected her friends with her swords.

"Unbelievable…" Gunter got out.

"Y-Yes. T-That one even blocked the incoming daggers and swords, as well…" Felicia commented.

"..." Lyndis' ghost looked at me, awaiting my command. I swear, for a moment there, while she looked at me, she's… smiling at me, too?

"Alright Lyndis! Together!" I said, before I made the GhostDriver 'blink' and the image of the Eycon flipped to show a picture of two swords crossing each other.

 **KAIGAN! LYNDIS!**

 **KETTO! ZUBATTO! TSUMA NO AGITO!**

Lyndis's ghost flew around me as my own jacket disappeared in motes of light before the cyan-colored jacket Lyndis's ghost was wearing draped over me and my body and I know wore the said cyan-colored jacket and the top of my hood sported a fake forest green-haired ponytail and the faceplate flipped up as well revealing the same crossed swords that were on the Eyecon.

This is my Lyndis form.

"!" the soldiers were suddenly fully aware of my appearance, keeping their stance and points more lances and swords at me.

"Herr Hiroji! Your hands!" Felicia pointed out, as I noticed I was already gripping a pair of swords. One that is larger on my right hand, and the other smaller one on my left. I see, this is the Katti sisters, Sol and Mani.

In a way, I did inherit these blades from Lyndis, as a result from the manifestation of our form.

"Raaarrrgh!" one of the Spear Soldiers charged at me with their naginata, as I swiftly cut the weapon in half before inflicting real damage to the said soldier. Slicing his armor with Sol, I quickly made a swift turn to cut the incoming arrow using Mani before slashing another soldier with Sol once again.

"Herr Hiroji's strength increased tenfold and his swordsmanship is excelling as we speak…" Gunther added.

"M-Maybe that ghost gave him an increase in power." Felicia said.

"Perhaps…" Gunther said before wielding his sword once more. "Well now, shall we aid our prince, Felicia?"

"Y-Yes!" Felicia nodded, holding her daggers before they started their counterattacks as well.

"Damn you, do you even realize what you've done here today? Hoshido won't stand for unprovoked attacks like this. Revenge will be ours!" The ninja shouted.

"Not on my watch!" I said, before charging in at the Ninja. "Don't make me do this!"

"Fool! It has already started!" he exclaimed, as he performed hand seals. A scroll suddenly appeared, as he grabbed it and spread it open. "I am Omozu, and you shall bear that name to your death! Ninpo: Sen Buki no Jutsu (Thousand Arms Technique)!

In an instant, thousands and thousands of swords and daggers appeared in thin air and started to rain down on me.

"Herr Hiroji!" both of my retainers exclaimed, but for some reason, I don't feel scared whatsoever, because…

 ***CLASH!**CLASH!**CLASH!**CLASH!**CLASH!**CLASH!**CLASH!***

 _"Nani?!_ " Ozumo exclaimed, as my swift movements caused the blades to clash on one another, blocking every single one of them away from me and my friends. It took a while, too, as I was able to deflect some of them to Ozomu causing him to retreat. After a while, smoke trailed off of my swords while many more were laying flat on the ground.

"Sorry but you'll have to do better than that." I said.

"My word…" Gunter said in surprise.

"He deflected all of them!" Felicia said.

"A quick note about Lyndis." I said, starting to teach him. "She's considered one of the fastest swordswoman after she gained both sister swords in her hands and her promotion from the Heaven Seal during her war time."

"Then… how's this?!" Ozumo said, before he dashed forward and clashed both of his daggers against my swords. "Can you keep up with a nimble strikes of a shinobi?"

"I don't have to…" I muttered as I made the GhostDriver 'blink' again, this time the image flipping to show a picture of what appeared to be slashes.

 **DAI KAIGAN! LYNDIS: OMEGA DRIVE!**

"Hm?!" Omozu noticed, as he tried to quickly back away.

"Oh no, you don't!" I got out, creating a pillar to stop his advances, all thanks to the Dragon Vein on the ground I stepped on. Crossing my arms, the blades glowed bright as an icon symbol of an eye made out of pure energy appeared behind me before they were absorbed into the blades. Letting, the dull part of the blades touch my shoulders, I quickly lunged forward, seemingly passing through him.

"Huh?" Omozu pondered, confused what just happened.

"What happened?" Felicia asked. "Herr Hiroji just passed through him and the wall he created!"

"He's already done for." Gunter said.

"What was that?" Omozu asked, as I already sheathed both of my swords in its place on my waist.

Looking away, I could only mutter one thing that crossed my mind.

 _"Kiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!"_

 ***GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!***

"Tsubame… Gaeshi…?!" Omozu wheezed as blood spewed out of his body in many places as he fell to the ground. At the same time, cuts appeared out of nowhere on the wall I created earlier, crumbling down to dust. "Bakana…"

"Thank you… Lyndis." I thanked her before I reformed back to my civilian form taking out the Eyecon and closing the GhostDriver back up.

 **OYASUMI!**

"Damn you… to think… you're _the_ child that destiny evoked from the Onmyouji…" Omozu wheezed, coughing out blood.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"This isn't over… Kamen Rider…"

"It's over." Gunter said, as Omozu remained lifeless after succumbing to his wounds.

"This isn't what I had in mind… but at least I've completed Father's mission." I said, but something troubled me. What did he call me? Kamen Rider?

"Herr Hiroji!" Gunther exclaimed, quickly using his shield to block the incoming star throwing daggers at my direction.

Standing tall, he glares upon me, crossing his arms in complete confidence. He was a young man with dark maroon hair that was combed back expect for a strand that pointed up. He had a scar going down his right eye that was closed, meaning he was blind on one eye. He wore a black ninja mask over his mouth while a blue scarf. He wore a dark maroon red sleeveless shirt with long black sleeveless and had gauntlets. He wore protective gear on his stomach that was black, and wore black ninja pants, white sock, and black shoes.

"You're the leader of these troops? Pah. You're nothing more than a boy."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"My name is Saizo. I've come to claim your life."

True to his words, more of Hoshidian soldiers came out from the forest, taking arms once again.

"Hm?" Saizo looked upon his fallen comrade's wounds, before looking at me. "You there, Nohrian. Is this your doing?"

"And if it was?" I asked.

"No Hoshidan would never teach Nohrian scums like you the way of our blade, yet… how did you swiftly kill my fellow shinobi with that dark sword of yours?" Saizo glared at me, demanding answers.

"Want to find out?" I said taking the Eyecon out again and clicked it.

…

…

…

…

Huh?

*CLICK*

Hey, the Eyecon won't turn on!

*CLICK CLICK CLICK!*

"Oh, Herr Hiroji…" Felicia sighed.

"Confidence is something Herr Hiroji needs to manage." Gunter added.

"Pah, all talk. I'll just have to kill you now." Saizo said.

"Not another step!"

"That voice!" I exclaimed, as Saizo quickly dodged back, seeing a dark crescent attack lunged at him.

"What?! This must be their real commander…" Saizo growled.

"Xander!" I exclaimed.

"Brother, it seems you're alright." Xander smiled a bit.

"Oh, Little Hiiro!" Camilla's sudden hug on me from behind caught me off-guard. "Oh, your big sister is very worried of you!"

"C-Camilla?!" I blushed. For obvious reason.

"You lucky bastard. Just how in the world are you still alive? I leave you alone just one time and this is what we get." Leo groaned.

"Hey, don't tease big brother like that!" Elise exclaimed.

"Everyone…" I got out.

"You say that because you're actually worried for him, too, huh?" Elise teased Leo, making him blush a bit.

"S-Shut up!"

"Thank you, everyone! Um, but before we get too carried away… we ARE under attack." I reminded.

"I see." Camilla smiled, as a dark aura seeps out from her body, as a magical dark dragon flew out from her magic circle.

"Oh no… here we go again…" Leo groaned.

"Who dares attack my beloved Little Hiiro? I'll have their heads on a platter!"

"I'm not hurt, Camilla." I blinked.

"But, my sweet! It's the thought that counts!" Camilla expressed herself, as the two Samurais ambushed her from behind. All of that went short lived as her dragon spewed black flames on them before she swiftly disconnecting their heads from their bodies in one motion.

Literally.

"I never knew Camilla could be so… ruthless…" I muttered. Remind me not to get on her bad side…

"Heehee! That's right, you've never seen her on the battlefield before." Elise giggled.

"All of that is just for you, brother." Leo sighed a bit.

"Big sister is just… being herself, I guess…" I sweatdropped.

"This is not going well…" Saizo muttered, looking upon the sudden change of situation.

Just then, another ninja appeared. But this one was female. She was beautiful and mature as she had long dark brown hair with her bangs combed over the right side of her face; her right eye was obscured by the fringe. The remainder of her lengthy tresses are pulled back by a pale lavender ribbon. It complimented her reddish-purple dress that closed low on her back with cut outs that revealed her legs and the metal guards strapped to her thighs with scarlet rope. The protective material matched that of the one covering her stomach; just below her large… bust. A yellow scarf that flowed behind her covered her shoulders and the tops of her detached sleeves with dark metal gauntlets. These are the same that covered her lower legs, just above her sandals strapped to her feet, with the same red ribbon tied about them to keep them in place.

Man if only she wasn't on the other side I would LOVE to talk to her!

"Big brother, you make that weird face again." Elise pouted.

"H-Huh?!" I panicked.

"Oh goodness gracious…" Leo facepalmed. "You get distracted that easily, huh?"

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault that female ninja is attractive!"

"Saizo! What's wrong? What's our status?" the female ninja asked.

Saizo, in anger, replied, "I misjudged the situation. They are outnumbering us, "

"I misjudged the situation. We're outnumbered. Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?"

"Lord Ryoma is right behind me."

"Ahh… then I think this battle is as good as won."

Kagero… so that's her name…

"Big Brother, you're doing it again…" Elise pouted harder.

"Should I cut her head off as well?" Camilla asked me, still having that malicious aura around her.

"No no no! That's not necessary!" I panicked.

"Oh, poo… well, if that is what my little Hiiro wished, then I shall oblige." Camilla pouted as well.

"Big brother is being a big meanie…" Elise pouted just like Camilla did.

What did I do to deserve that?!

"It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way." Xander said.

"Indeed… What should we do?" Leo asked.

"Well, Hiroji is safe from harm, and the fort's condition has been evaluated. There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point." He then turned to m. "Hiroji, you take the lead with Gunter. We'll follow close behind."

"Alright. Oh, um… thanks for the help, brother." I said before taking my leave.

* * *

And so Gunter, Felicia, and I retreated, making our way to the Notion border. As we crossed on the wooden bridge, I noticed something was off. "Wait, Gunter. Have you seen Felicia? She's with us just a moment ago."

"Herr Hiroji, I'm sure she's right behind us. Now hurry up. I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer." he said before taking the lead.

"Right."

"Don't worry. You won't have to stand there much longer."

"Hans!" I gasped as we saw him approach us.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gunter demanded.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" I exclaimed.

"I got a message from death itself. You're done." Hans said before he immediately shoving Gunter off from the wooden bridge, falling to his death.

"GUNTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I yelled.

"That's right, little prince. Scream, cower, fear for his death!" Hans chuckled.

I stood up as my blood was now boiling with anger. "Why Hans! Why did you kill him?!"

"You rely on your babysitter too much. You cared for others, despite they're the enemies. As I said before, your weakness is a sin."

"And that sin will be eradicated."

"You'll pay for this!" I yelled as my anger took over and in my rage. Something strange happened to my arm. It was transforming on its arm, turning into some sort of flesh-like claw.

"What?! What kind of… freak… are you?" he asked before I clawed my way to him, inflicting damage to his front. "GAAAAH!"

"HIYAAAAH!" I roared, striking him down to make him fell on his back. On cue, I quickly get on top of him, tugging on his collar in anger and exclaiming my feelings on his face.

"I want answers, Hans! Why are you doing this? Why you provoke the Hoshians? And why did you kill Gunter?! Answer me!"

"J-Just following orders. King Garon's orders."

WHAT?!

"You lie!"

"And you're distracted!" he took the opportunity to kick me off from him and I ended up falling off from the bridge as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! Oh, that's right! My Eyecon!

No, there's no time! I can't reach for my Soul Eyecon! What would happen if it ended up like Lyndis's Eyecon?!

"Hiroji!"

That voice! That sounds like… like…!

"My kin, my gods, my blood…" she chanted, as she held onto me while closing her eyes.

"L-Lilith?!"

Her body started to glow, and her eyes also flashed brightly, as her eyes have a pupil similar to dragons. "Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!" In an instant, her whole body starts to form into a dragon, similar to my height and both of us are now hovering in the air, all thanks to her holding onto me.

"Lilith? Is that you?" I asked, in which she nodded. "What… ARE you? Really?"

"Hiroji… I knew this day would come eventually. This may come as a shock, but I am not a human."

"Well, I can see that. Are you a dragon?" I asked.

"Yes, this is my true form. You've seen it before. Do you remember? That strange bird you rescued in the barn…"

Wait…

…

…

…

…

"THAT WAS YOU?!"

"W-Why the sudden shock?!" she gasped, surprised by my tone as well.

"I knew you were too big to be a small bird!"

"B-But I have my reasons!" she said. "After you treated my wounds, I felt grateful for such kindness received from you. From that point on, I assumed my human form and served you during your time in that tower. But alas, this strength I used is now beyond the capacity of this human form. I don't mind, as long as I saved you from harm. That's all that matters to me most."

I… never knew she'd go great lengths to save me, even to revealing her true nature.

"What that man said isn't true. Kindness is not a weakness nor is it a sin. It's a strength. A blessing. It's what makes life flourish."

Lilith…

After a while, it was then I noticed something.

"Um… Lilith? Is it just me, or are we going to fall?"

"Huh?" she got out, before I noticed she gotten smaller and smaller, up to the size of a hugable ball in my arms.

…

…

…

"We're gonna fall again, aren't we?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" she exclaimed, now she's clinging onto _me_!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled.

Quickly, she chanted another spell, thus letting her body glow. "First Dragons, I call on you. Grant us access to the astral plane!"

And just like that, everything went white.

* * *

"Hello~? Moushimou~shi!"

*KNOCK, KNOCK!*

"H-Huh?" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes.

 _"Oya! This young'un's awakened! Yaaaaaah, I never thought someone would enter this chasm, after a long time!"_ a strange looking man, donning in his orange robe, having a headband on his forehead and a staff on his hand, got out.

Hold on… he looks familiar… what is that-?!

"General Edith?!" I shouted in surprise as I immediately sat up.

 _"Huh? What's that?"_ the old man blinked.

 _"BOO!"_ Yurusen popped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me again.

"GAH! Get away from me!" I shouted, swatting Yurusen away.

 _"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Yurusen laughed happily once again. _"I told you he'd jumped again, old man! Now, pay up!"_

 _"Hai~, hai!"_ the said old man got out, handing him a glass of tea from out of nowhere and… Yurusen starts drinking it? How is that possible?! _"Ano, ne~, you seemed confused, young'un."_

"What just happened?! Where…are we?" I asked, looking around. This place was certainly different. I don't know how to describe it. The place seems… empty. And why am I speaking in another language?!

 _"You're in my world, young'un. This is the Astral Plane."_ the old man said. _"Oh, and call me Jii-chan for short!"_

"Astral Plane? Wait, where's-"

"I'm… right here." Lilith's voice got out, as I quickly turned around and noticed… a small dragon? "Yes, I'm that 'small bird' you rescued."

"How were you able to get us here?" I asked.

"The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. Under their protection, we are safe here."

"Then… who's this old man?"

 ***BONK!***

"OW!"

 _"How rude of you, young'un! Is this how you treat your elders?"_ he playfully scolded.

"Can someone just tell me what the heck is going on here?!" I demanded as I was outright losing my patience.

 _"Yokoso… waga no tengoku!"_ he exclaimed, and for some reason… my face paled dramatically.

"No way… I'M DEAD?!"

 _"Nope, you're still alive! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Yurusen laughed. _"Yaaaa~, you should've seen your face when you go GAAAAAAAAH!"_

"DAMMIT YURUSEN!" I shouted now strangling his neck and shaking him rather violently.

 _"You're such an interesting character, young'un."_ Jii-chan nodded affirmatively, combing his beard. _"Yurusen tells a lot that you are fun to tease. Gullible, even!"_

"Do you want me to strangle you too?!"

 _"No, thank you."_ Jii-chan replied, already sitting on a weird table placed on a mat that is like Hoshidian items, with hot tea already prepared for him as he took a sip of it.

Just how in the world did he do that?!

"A-hem!" Lilith cleared her throat, getting my attention. "I believe there is a lot of explaining to do, correct, Hiroji?"

"Yes. Please tell me since you're the only one that's sane around here."

"I assure you, he has been with us a lot longer. But please, Hiroji, do not get caught up with their randomness. Despite all of that, he is also one of the First Dragon." she explained to me. "Oh, that's right. An explanation. You see, this realm is far different from your world. Time and space are completely different from another world. Think of it as a same clock that rotates at different times, but still on the same day."

"I… see."

"Oh! Look at these wounds…" she noticed, as she held onto my hand. "And your energy is running low. Is it because of the magical item you've used?"

 _"He calls it an EYEcon!"_ Yurusen perked up, sipping its own tea as well.

"Not paying you to talk right now!" I snapped.

 _"Shounen, those eyeballs you used… they rely on your energy in order to properly manifest."_ Jii-chan explained. _"You noticed it, yes? You cannot access Lyndis's Eyecon?"_

"Yeah. Speaking of… where's-"

"Oh. We meet again." A new voice said. I turned to see who it was and there was a familiar figure before me. I can see her human form, but instead of those dark silhouettes, she's in full figure. And I see her as a full human.

She looked to be around my age, having forest green hair tied in a long ponytail with forest green eyes. From what I can tell, her hair color was natural. What she wore was what looked like a sky blue dress and a black undershirt, with a yellow sash tied around her waist. The slits in her dress moved all the way up past her thighs, revealing her legs, which ended with her brown leather boots.

"W-Whoa, you're THE Lyndis! In the flesh!" I exclaimed.

"Y-Yes, I am." she got out. "You seemed surprised by seeing me, young man."

"Are you kidding me?! I've been wanting to meet a legend like yourself for a long time!" I said excited.

"Oh… then, I feel honored for that, Hiroji." she smiled. "Is it alright for me to call you that? I do feel awkward of calling someone around my age of the aforementioned word."

"I don't mind." I smiled back.

"Hiroji… that name for some reason seemed nostalgic…"

"It is?"

"That's right." she nodded. "I just can't help but think because of him, I am able to be united with my beloved."

"Agito, right?"

"Yes, that's right." she smiled. "And because of him, I… I named my son to honor him."

"Wow… it's as history told. You Sacaeans really are honest to the core."

"And I'm thankful for that."

 _"Ah, it seems you've made contact with her."_ Jii-chan said.

"Contact?"

" _That's right."_ Jii-chan nodded. _"You see, there are spirits called Einherjar that lie within any sacred item. One that is either directly linked to them, or any manifestations of their history. Presumably, because you made only contact with them, you can only use their strength for a certain amount of time before you can use them again."_

 _"Bu~~~~t, if you used your Soul, you can use them as many times as you like!"_ Yurusen perked up. It is then it noticed something, _"What? That didn't cross your mind again?"_

"I'm just gonna ignore you." I deadpanned.

 _"Therefore, in order for you to use her strength to your advantage, you must bond with her."_ Jii-chan explained. _"You see, often times they tend to have regrets in their lives or they wished to teach you or something. Or anything else, they might learn a bit or two from you as well. When you've reached to a certain point of trust, their strength is yours and you do not have to worry about limitations."_

"For now, I can only lend you my strength in short bursts. Please do understand that I am still trying to trust you, Hiroji." Lyn apologized

"No, it's perfectly fine. I understand. I… I really do want to know more about you. If… you don't mind." I said shyly making Lyndis giggle. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry it's just… you reminded me of my beloved when I first met him."

"I see." I laughed sheepishly.

I swear, that Agito really is lucky to have such a woman like her.

 _"Lilith-cha~n, he needs a place to rest~!"_ Jii-chan reminded her.

"I was getting into that part, Great One." she nodded. "Hiroji, here. A place for you to rest." With a swift motion of her hand, or rather that gold orb she was clutching on with her whole body, a rather large tree grew out from the ground, complete with planks that worked as stairs. On top of it, there's a house, big enough for a small family of four to live in.

"Did…did you just use a Dragon Vein?" I got out.

"Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely in this realm."

"I have so much to learn…" I sighed. "Is there anyone else here other than all of us here? Or rather… where do Lyndis stay?"

"Worry not, we're alone." Lilith said.

"And don't worry about me. I already have a yurt over there." she said, pointing to the east. "My home is just nearby. You may come visit me whenever you're free, Hiroji."

"Now… you should get some rest." Lilith said.

* * *

After I slept like a log, I quickly dug myself out from the piles of books, feeling refreshed from learning more of the history in this new treehouse of mine. What? Despite having a bed already prepared for me, I just love sleeping under them.

 _"It seems you have awakened."_ Jii-chan got out, sitting on my bed. _"Don't you feel uncomfortable having piles of books on you?"_

"No." I grinned.

 _"Whelp, you being energetic is all good news to me!"_ Jii-chan perked. _"Now I know what you're thinking and there's a lot of things you want to ask of me, correct?"_

"Yes. For starters-"

 _"Nope, not answering right now."_ he got out, already sitting at a nearby table, eating some sort of flat biscuit.

"But-"

 _"In time, young'un. You're still green."_ Jii-chan added. _"But what I can give you is one of the books you've slept up on. Lilith pleaded me to give it to you for your kindness."_

"Huh?"

 _"Right there. There, there."_ he pointed out. The one right in front of me. The one I'm currently reading. _"That's the one."_

"Katarina's Tactics of A Thousand Wars?"

 _"Yep, yep. That's the one."_ he nodded elderly. _"Oh and you might want to read up on this too."_ He said as a book popped out of nowhere and handed it to me. The book's title read…

"Kamen Rider…" I muttered. That Ninja Omozu said something about me being this 'Kamen Rider'.

 _"It is appropriate, yes? You, who donned the armor that will change the course of history. The destined child that will write history."_

"But what are the Kamen Riders?"

 _"Well, time's up!"_ he abruptly ended the conversation. _"Time for you to head back home!"_

"Wait, but-"

 _"Aren't you worried about your siblings back there?"_ he asked me, getting my attention.

"Yes, you're right. I can't relax until I know everyone made it safely home."

 _"Alright. Yuru-chaaaan!"_

 _"Hai~!"_ Yurusen popped out from my cloak. _"Time to take him home, ne~?"_

 _"Ha~i!"_ Jii-chan got out.

 _"Hold on tight, kiddo! I'm gonna take you back home!"_ Yurusen perked up, grabbing my face.

"Hey, what are you-"

 _"Ja-nee~"_ Jii-chan waved happily before everything went white once again.

* * *

 _"AAAAAAAND we're here!"_ Yurusen perked up, as I was… back at the bridge?

"Ah, I'm back. But… where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

 _"Ne, ne~, if you wanna go back there, be sure to give me a heads up~!"_ it said before it disappeared on me again.

While I'm all alone, I looked at the two books I received. More specifically, Katarina's book. Lilith wouldn't give it to me for no reason, right?

"You're mine, Nohrian!"

 ***WHACK!***

* * *

 **TWF:** Wow… that's like… how many times he flashed in and out before he blacked out? Oh, hey, I made a rhyme! :D

 **Fen:** Not really… you used out two times… but yeah that was one too many.

 **TWF:** And speaking of many… SHISHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! ***wears a headband*** You're mine this time! :D

 **Fen:** We'll see you next chapter…

 **TWF: *prepares more credit cards*** No matter how much money I owe… I SHALL GET YOU, SHISHOUUUUUU!

 **Fen: *cuts all credit cards with scissors*** No.

 **TWF: *pouts*** Meanie.

* * *

 **Eyecons Collected so far!**

Ghost, (? ? ?), (? ? ?)

 **01:** Lyndis, **02:** (? ? ?), **03:** (? ? ?), **04:** (? ? ?), **05:** (? ? ?), **06:** (? ? ?), **07:** (? ? ?), **08:** (? ? ?), **09:** (? ? ?), **10:** (? ? ?), **11:** (? ? ?), **12:** (? ? ?), **13:** (? ? ?), **14:** (? ? ?), **15:** (? ? ?)

 **Other Obtainables**

(? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?)


	4. Chapter 4: The Land of Dawn, Hoshido

**TWF:** ***Wears a chicken suit*** Heyaaaaaa! Time to cluck your butts for another chapter of a cock-a-doodle-doooooooooo! :D

 **Fen:** What… are you doing? -_-

 **TWF:** I'm a man in a chicken suit, already being nuts of selling too much chicken and having burger for dinner! :D

 **Fen:** Aiyaiyai… look can we just do the chapter? We need to catch up on some stuff.

 **TWF: *grabs a big fish net*** Is it eggnog hunting?! 8O

 **Fen:** No…

 **TWF:** Dawwww, you no fun… :(

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _ ***CLANK, CLANK, CLANK***_

 _Somewhere in the darkness, I heard boots-_

 _ ***BZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZT!***_

 _-I can feel the sparks of electricity that surrounded the figure too._

 _"Eh?" I uttered, seeing the figure._

 _"…" the figure remained silent before… it dashed towards me?!_

 _"Gaaah!" I exclaimed, panicking as I tried to activate my GhostDriver… but it didn't materialize!_

 _Oh no, I'm doomed if-_

 _ ***CLANG!***_

 _Huh?_

 _"…" the figure blocked the attack of an assailant from out of nowhere with her tome, and crackles of electricity seeped out from her clothing._

 _"What? What's going on?" I asked._

 _"Stand up!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Stand up and fight!" the figure exclaimed, as all of a sudden, the darkness burst away, and I ended up at an open field, where there was a war going on._

 _"Grrrr!" the enemy growled, forcing its blade to thrust down on her tome, but didn't damage it._

 _Wait, what kind of enemy is that?_

 _"Do you want to die?!"_

 _"Gh…!" I gritted. I can't stand here and do nothing! I have to help! I tried to materialize the GhostDriver, but again it didn't work! What's going on?!_

 _"Die, fiend!" she exclaimed, shoving it back before taking her stance and opens her tome._

 _Wait book? Where have I seen that before?_

 _"By my summoning, heed my wrath! For the sake of others, and for the sake of justice, be vanquished, evil fiend! Bolting!"_

 _A large stream of lightning struck the fiend, electrocuting it. As it was damaged, she casted another quick spell of lightning on her fingertip, striking it with accuracy on the fiend's chest. What seemed like a killing blow, the fiend instead turned into mist, disappearing for good._

 _"Are you alright, young man?" she asked, as I got a better view of her. She was around Felicia's age and height, having short purple hair with brown eyes, wearing red scarf that wrapped on her shoulders, resting on her dress of dark purple with light blue short sleeves and long coat tail. Underneath her dress, there's short black pants above her thighs, silver chain and two straps around her waist and black long boots with purple linings._

 _"Y-Yeah…" I muttered. "Who… are you?"_

 _"Someday, the world would need your help." she suddenly spoke out. "By then, you shall require our strength to help you in your journey." At that point, my world started turning white as she started fading away too._

 _"Wait, who are you?!" I shouted as I tried running after her but for some reason, I was kept in place while still running._

 _"Someday, we'll meet again…" she smiled before completely fading away, and the view suddenly turned bright._

* * *

"Mnn…" I groaned, as I slowly open my eyes and the very first thing I saw was a wooden ceiling and the sound of crackled wood burning at the fireplace.

"Ah, you're awake. Sorry about that bump on your head." A voice said. I immediately turned my head towards the sound of the voice and sitting near the fireplace where there was a big cauldron of food, was Rinkah.

"You…" I groaned a bit… before noticing the predicament. "AAAAHHHH!"

"What's the matter?" she said, confused as I suddenly got off from my bed and cowered at the corner.

"Are you going to kill me, for back then?!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, fool. You're exaggerating." she explained calmly, "Now then, normally I would."

My face immediately paled. I knew it! She's gonna kill me now!

"But before you start assuming anything else, there is a reason for this."

"Reason?"

"Correct." she said. Standing up, she looked at me, adding, "We are now in my village, the Flame Tribe. By Hoshido's rule we bid, we shall hand you to them for further inquiries."

"AHHHHHHH! AND THEN YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME _THERE_!" I panicked.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN?!"

 ***BONK!***

"Oww…" I whimpered, as a lump grew on my head with smoke after Rinkah threw a fist on my head.

"Do all Nohrian royalty act like children in times of danger?" she groaned. "Where is the rational prince that bested me?"

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!***

"Oh no. They're here already, aren't they." I paled again.

"Yes. It's time to go." she decided, and tugged on my shirt collar, dragging me by force. When she opened the door, I was greeted with the sight of snow and mountains and good grief it's cold! I'm not putting my feet on that! "What is it now, spoiled prince?"

"I-It's freezing over here!"

"Here, you may need this."

"Oh, thank you- aaaaahhhhhhh!" I exclaimed, after taking the coat that was handed by a familiar ninja.

"Hm?" the said ninja, Suzukaze, said confused. "Is something the matter, milord?"

"M-Milord? What?" I said confused, as he kneeled down before me. "Wait… you're…"

"It would seem you are confused, yes?" he replied.

"Yes so can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!"

"We can explain it to you, if we want." Rinkah said, crossing her arms.

"Only if you wish to trust us." Suzukaze continued, looking at me. "Our question is: will you believe us?"

"…You're not going to kill me wherever you're taking me, are you?"

 ***BONK!***

"OW!"

"Of course not!" Rinkah scolded after bonking me on the head again.

"Why do you ask?" Suzukaze said, confused.

"This foolish prince thinks we're going to execute him for what he did back at Nohr."

"I see." he added, standing up and looking at me with a small smile. "Come, milord. If you follow us, you may find the answers that you seek."

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Here, you dropped this." Rinkah shoved, giving me a book. "Don't know why you held onto it while you're knocked out, but I assume it is something special to you.

"Uh… thanks…" I said, taking it.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Cry For the Truth by MICHI)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the electric guitar started playing, the lights turned on, revealing Aqua in her dancing pose on the floor with a thin layer of water on it. Surrounding her were 15 Eyecons in a circle and her signature necklace glowed radiantly around her neck. As soon as the music started playing, she began to dance, with the Eyecons floating up by her water spheres, circling around her. While she danced, the ground revealed the purple 'Eye', prompting the title to reveal itself. The camera briefly flashed from Aqua's white dress to her black dress, then back to white before her hand gesture prompted the water to cover the screen, moving to the next scene. Then, Aqua began to sing.

 **(Shoudou kara makuakeru unmeitachi)** On top of the Northern Fortress, on the balcony, Hiroji looked out the window of his room as he saw looked up at the dark sky. **  
(Matsu no wa kibou ka? zetsubou ka~?)** The surroundings then turned white, surprising Hiroji. He noticed his Hoshido family in front of him, and when he looked behind, his Nohr family called out to him in a black background. **  
(Akaku sabita tokiyo no haguruma ga ima)** His surroundings then suddenly changed to a new location where there was a huge lake surrounded by the forest trees. And in front of the small bridge that led to the lake was Aqua who had her back turned before she turned around to see him and held out her hand to him. **  
(Kishinde azawarau~)** As he reached for it, the view before him shattered again, as he stands on the new battlefield on his own. Enemies like Nosferatus and Gammas, appeared in a ruined land, surrounding him.

 **(Seijaku o kakikesu doukoku)** On a battlefield, Hoshidan and Nohrian troops battled each other. **  
(Kono mune o hikisaku erejii)** In a quick series of cameo appearances, the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, save for Sakura and Elise, went against their counterparts. **  
(Karadajuu abaredasu)** Aqua, Jakob, Felicia, Silas **,** Suzukaze, Mozume and Ashura could only look on worriedly, as Hiroji ran towards the battlefield, trying his best to stop them. **  
(Chishio ga sakebu omoi wa "kimi wo, tomaru na")** Both sides continued to charge forward, as they are determined to eliminate each other. As soon as the two sides are in contact, the screen flashed brightly, shifting to the battle.

 **(Tachimukae ikusen mebuku sono konnan ni)** On the ground, Xander and Ryoma continued trading blows with Raijinto and Siegfried, creating sparks that burned the grass around them. As the screen viewed to the sky, Hinoka, in a serious expression, guided her Pegasus towards Camilla, where the latter had a smile, guiding her wyvern towards her. The two then clashed, crossing their lance and axe, while looking at each other. **  
(Shiro ka kuro ka abaku sono shukumei ni)** Takumi fired energy arrows from Fujin Yumi while Leo used Brunhyld to make trees grow out from the ground, but the former used this to his advantage and jumped off of its branches to fire off more arrows. Sakura and Elise could only look on, seeing as there was nothing they do to stop their families from fighting each other, holding their hands in prayer with tears flowing out from their eyes. **  
(Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete)** As the screen moved to another side of the battlefield, Hiroji gestured his hands to have the GhostDriver appear around his waist, before taking out his Eyecon and placed it in the Driver. The Parka Ghost flew out of the GhostDriver and Hiroji pulled and pushed the lever. **  
(Shinzou o tataku wake ga aru soshite)** After his transformation into Ghost, he noticed three Nohrian figures, showing their backs at him. As Hiroji noticed the familiar Driver on two of the boys, two very familiar mechanical familiars flew towards the girl in the center. As the three turned to Hiroji, a brief flash of two new Riders and one very familiar Rider were seen before the screen was enveloped in a water sphere, courtesy of Aqua.

 **(Cry for the Truth~)** Aqua sang the last part, as more water spheres floated around her, while the Eyecons remained inactive. Only the Ghost and Lyndis Parka danced around her.

 **(Instrumental)** As the song reached the end, she kneeled down to finish her dance. The last four beats revealed the neutral side behind her, followed by the Hoshidians on the right and finally the Nohrians on the left, and the final beat zoomed out, revealing the whole group, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Land of Dawn, Hoshido

And so Rinkah and Suzukaze led me through the snowy terrain and into warmer territory. All the while, I grew more and more nervous moving ever clsoer to the land of Hoshido.

Where's Yurusen when I needed him most?

Anyways, eventually, after a few days of travel into the foreign land, I was quite surprised to see such a lavish land, compared to my own home. Everything was so… bright. There were these trees that had these pink flowers. The mere fact of them blowing away from the branches was… breathtaking. Not only that, when we went into the town, the houses were more open, compared to Nohr's housing being so closed and cramped. And the people… they were a lot more cheerful. There were many food stands, and shops that… as much as I hate to admit it, it really puts Nohr to shame.

I do wonder why Father wishes to conquer this place in the first place… that baffles me a bit, to be honest.

 _"Ho~, home sweet home~!"_ Yurusen popped out of nowhere, in his phantom body. _"Oya? What's wrong, kiddo? Not too comfy?"_

"Not now, Yurusen…" I said, keeping my tone low.

Rinkah and Suzukaze continued guiding me through the town as the people looked at me. I tried my best to ignore it, but it was nerve-wracking. Soon I was led up to a high cliff and standing on top of that was a very… very tall castle. It was so high compared to Krakenburg's Castle. While _this_ castle soared to the heavens, Krakenburg was… like Hell on Earth.

 _"Oooooo, this looks like a great place to live and spook! Ehehehehehe!"_ Yurusen giggled, feeling giddy. _"Oh, be sure to clamp your mouth up. You don't want me to flew in yer' mouth, eh? You look like a gaping koi fish, ne~?"_

"Koi fish? What's that?"

 _"You don't know it? Boy, you sure are a bumpkin, y'know?"_ Yurusen teased before it flew away, disappearing on me.

Honestly, how could I keep up with that antic of his?

Eventually, we are leaded into the big throne room, where there's a figure that is waiting for us.

The man in question was in 20's. Who was tall with dark, yet confident, eyes and broad shoulders that hold up his scarlet and gold armor. His bright red headpiece framed his countenance and keeps his long brown mane, save for two strands, out of his face. His entire form is decorated in the glimmering red armor save for his white pants that billow out at the beginnings of his boots and the coat that flares out about his intimidating posture.

He looks like a walking lobster! Wait, correction: A walking lobster that's going to execute me!

"…" the said figure looked at me with some serious gaze, making me flinched.

"Milord." Kazekage said, kneeling before him. And so does Rinkah, while I stand there, confused.

"Welcome back, Suzukaze, good work."

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama."

"S-Sama?" I asked confused. "That walking lobster?"

 ***BONK!***

"OW!"

"You fool! Show some respect to Ryoma-sama!" Rinkah snapped, as I ended up having my book dropped on the ground.

"Ghhhhh!" I gritted in pain, rubbing my head rather hard. Man, she doesn't pull her punches.

"Ryoma-sama?" Rinkah noticed, seeing him approaching towards me.

"…" the figure, now dubbed Ryoma, looked at me after picking up my book.

"Gh!" I flinched, panicking as if he's going to hit me next.

"You study tactics, I see." he said… with a kind tone and a small smile? Eh, what?

"Um… yes?" I winced.

"I see." he added.

"Um… are you going to kill me for saying such a thing?" I asked, feared for the worst. "The taunt, I mean…"

"He would not do such a thing." another voice added, entering the throne room.

It was a beautiful woman. She was in her early 40's but she didn't have any wrinkles yet as her skin was like porcelain. She had jet black hair tied in a long ponytail that reached down her back and her sidebangs fell to her shoulders and she had hazel colored eyes. Her forehead had a gold circlet on her forehead and attached behind her circlet was a piece of metal shaped like a sun. Her choice of attire was queenly and Japanese like. She had on a sleeveless white dress that was kimono-like with a brown corset that hugged her waist rather strain it. She also had a shoulder cape that covered her entire back.

"Um… I'm sorry. Who are you?" I asked nervously.

As she steps closer, Ryoma steps back, allowing this woman to stand before me. Slowly, she stretched her hand and held onto my left cheek, making me flinched. "It… it really _is_ you…"

"E-Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You're back… my sweet, sweet, child…" She said, shedding tears before suddenly hugging me!

"WHAT?!" I asked shocked.

"Oh, I have longed for this day to come! The prophecy of my dear son to return back into my arms once more!" she cried out, crying on my chest, as she held me close to her, more than ever.

"P-Prophecy?! What are you talking about?!" I asked really surprised.

"You are the destined child that shall return back from home, my little brother." Ryoma said.

"B-Brother?!"

After my… supposed mother calmed down, she took a deep breath to explain everything to me.

"Oh Hiroji, it's a sad story. When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!"

"Huh? But King Garon is my father! None of what you're saying makes sense!"

"It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth." Ryoma added. "I am your elder brother, Ryoma. And yes, I do not feel offended by your small joke. The proof that a walking lobster is all I wish to hear, seeing your childhood memories seemed to surface upon seeing me."

I shook my head furiously, "No, no, no, no, no… Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings…"

"Are those the Nohrian royals?" Ryoma frowned, "They're not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi - our father - to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha!" He scoffed in disgust, "His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse… he kidnapped you."

"No. That's just not possible…" I shook my head.

"You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?" Ryoma asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood…" I then closed my eyes, trying to think long and hard, but I couldn't remember.

"I see. It is understandable." Ryoma noted. "I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of the past with you. I know this is a lot to take in."

"A lot, it seems." I got out, as my mother wipes off her tears from her eyes.

"Ryoma-sama!" a Samurai exclaimed, entering the throne room, and kneeling before him. "I have an urgent message. We're under attack from the north!"

"No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!" Ryoma gritted.

"Yes, milord. I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers." The Samurai said.

"Very well. We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately." Ryoma said, as the samurai took his leave. "Hiroji."

"Y-Yes?" I said.

"I am certain you are confused, but follow us, and we shall shed some light into the truth."

"Go." she suggested, making me looked at her. "You shall understand why, my son."

"Uh… okay."

* * *

 _Somewhere, far from the forest, a female Sky Knight pulled the reins of her pegasus, while carrying a small healer on her back._

 _The first was a young woman whose short red hair does little to hide the way her scorched brown gaze. Her white, gold and teal shoulder pieces were clasped to her arms just above her gloved hands and wrist guards. It was the only armor she wore while the rest of her lithe frame was decorated in a simple white and muted crimson dress with blue-green ties where the colors meet while brown boots cover all the way up past her knees._

 _The second had a white and red headband, with a star on either side, resting atop her head of dark pink hair. Her petite frame donned a white sleeveless dress with leathered armor covering the dress from below her breasts to the end; all save for the very front of her dress. To match she had a high-collared white coat, with a red undertone, that settled about her. She wore simple matching sandals over her white, diagonally cut thigh-high stockings._

 _"Gomen ne, Hinoka-neesama… Of all the times to sprain an ankle…"_

 _"Don't worry about it, Sakura." Hinoka assured, "We'll be ok. These stupid beasts don't stand a chance against me."_

 _"I hope you're right…" she said, looking at the back where the beasts are chasing after them, both in the air and on land. "Oh no…"_

 _"Damn… hang on tight, Sakura!" Hinoka gritted, before whipping the reins and the Pegasus took off._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoma, Rinkah and I came to the designated place, along with some small cavalry of troops. "The reports stated they are here." Ryoma said.

"Here? I don't see them anywhere." I said.

"No… they're here." Suzukaze kneeled after appearing out of thin air.

"Like those things." Rinkah pointed out, seeing swarms of… weird looking monsters approaching at our direction.

"What _are_ those?" I asked.

"Those are the fiends Nohr sent out." Ryoma got out. "They can pass through our barrier Haha-ue created."

 _"Hee, hee~!"_ Yurusen popped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me. _"Ne, ne~! Did you know? Among them, there are creepy monsters called Ganma!"_

"Ganma? What are those?" I asked.

 _"Like… that one!"_ it perked up, pointing at something where I saw a monster that donned armor that resembled Ryoma. But the only difference is it has a black body, the hair seemed white, and having a weird looking angry mask on its face. Combined with the armor that looks rotted away, I'd say this must be a samurai.

"So, it is here as well…" Ryoma said, concerned.

"What? You know what that thing is?" I asked.

"Yes… we assumed that being led those things here." Ryoma said. "But alas, normal weapons are useless before it. Even if we tried to kill it, it would simply turned into a ghost and ran away."

"What if…" I got out.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay, whatever happens, do _not_ freak out." I said, before I placed my hands in front of my waist and the GhostDriver appeared.

"That thing again?" Rinkah got out. "Honestly, where do you even pull that out from?"

I then took out my Eyecon and pressed the button, making the iris of the eye flip and the 'G' appeared. I then opened the GhostDriver and placed the Eyecon in it before closing it.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

The orange jacket-like Ghost appeared out of my GhostDriver, flying around me for a moment. I pulled the lever to make the 'eye' close before shouting, "Henshin!" and pushed the lever again to open the 'eye' and the iris flipped again to reveal the mask.

 **KAIGAN! O-RE!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

The orange jacket-like ghost then attached to me, draping over my back as orange lines formed around my body before forming into my armor. The orange mask then flipped upwards, before lowering down my cowl.

"N-Nani?!" some of the Samurais seem surprised upon seeing me. "That power is…"

"…" Ryoma looked at me, rather unfazed. "Kamen Rider."

"What? You know about that?"

"Yes… just like _him_." Ryoma said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Someday, when a summit occurs, you shall understand once you meet him." Ryoma said. "It seems what he said is true. Those who bears the armor, shall bear the weight of justice."

How did he know about this?

"Ryoma-sama, Hiroji, they are here!" Rinkah said, as we saw a Sky Knight and a girl behind her, being chased by the flock of enemies.

"Nii-san!" the Sky Knight exclaimed.

"Nii-sama!" the girl added.

 _ **"Kill them! Kill them all!"**_ the Samurai Ganma exclaimed, as roars can be heard.

"Our priority is the safety of the heirs of the kingdom!" one of the Samurais exclaimed.

"CHAAAAAARGE!"

"Come! Let us show the wrath of Hoshido!" Rinkah exclaimed, charging forward with her club in hand.

"Milord?" Suzukaze asked, as I looked at him. "Your orders?"

"Huh?"

"I am your humble ninja. It is my duty to follow your orders." Suzukaze said. "Your orders, please."

"O-Oh uh…" I said, crap, what should I do?! "Uh… provide Ryoma support, I'm going after that Samurai Ganma!" And then ran off.

"Understood." Suzukaze replied, before disappeared into thin air.

"Come at me, you useless bastards! RAAAAGH!" Rinkah exclaimed, hitting her foes without restraining her strength. The result is a blast of blood oozing out from its head, clearly having its heads off being clubbed off.

"You've breathed your last!" Ryoma shouted, taking out his katana. And… why is electricity sparking out of it?!

 _ **"** **Intriguing…"**_ the Samurai Ganmna muttered, seeing me after stop giving chase to the two. _**"** **An unknown enemy."**_

"Huh? Me?"

 _ **"** **Yes. You let out a similar aura such as mine, yet, I do not find malice in you."**_ the Samurai Ganma said. _**"** **Join us, and we shall eradicate this world to our Lord's bidding!"**_

"Are you crazy?! No way!" I snapped. "I don't know what you're planning, but I'm putting a stop to it!"

 _ **"** **Then… you are my foe."**_ the Ganma said, drawing out its sword. _**"** **Draw your blade, and I shall make you draw your last breath!"**_

"You want a sword fight? I'll give you one!" I said, opening the GhostDriver and taking out my Eyecon before pulling out the Lyndis Eyecon. "Lyn… give me strength." I said before pressing the button, inserting it in the Driver, closing it, and making the eye 'blink'

 **KAIGAN! LYNDIS!**

 **KETTO! ZUBATTO! TSUMA NO AGITO!**

Lyndis's Ghost form appeared before draping over my back, before donning in my new form, brandishing the Sol and Mani Katti.

* * *

 _"Nii-san!" Hinoka got out, as she landed her pegasus next to him._

 _"Hinoka, Sakura!" Ryoma exclaimed, getting close to his siblings. "Are you unharmed?"_

 _"G-Gomenasai, Nii-sama…" Sakura apologized. "Because I sprained my ankle, I've weighed down Onee-sama too much…"_

 _"Don't worry about that." Hinoka assured her youngest sister. "It's what older sisters do: looking after her younger siblings."_

 _"Onee-sama…" she was touched by her words._

 _"Ryoma-sama." Suzukaze appeared, kneeling next to him. "I was given order to aid you."_

 _"What?" Ryoma looked at him. "I thought you are by Hiroji's side?"_

 _"Hiroji?" Hinoka's eyes suddenly widened, hearing the name._

 _"He ordered me to be with you."_

 _"Where is he?!" Hinoka exclaimed._

 _"He is currently fighting against that armored fiend."_

 _"Then, I must help him out!" Hinoka exclaimed, holding her reins. "Sakura, I want you to stay here with Suzukaze. He'll protect you!"_

 _"I-Iiee!" Sakura shook her head. "I wish to help you!"_

 _"But!"_

 _"Hinoka." Ryoma said. "I suggest we help him out… as family."_

 _"Family…" Hinoka muttered._

* * *

"Oryah!" I shouted as I clashed my swords with the Samurai Ganma.

 _ **"** **RRRRRAAARRRRGH!"**_ it roared, swinging its sword with its might. That caused me to skid way far back, while still holding my ground. Not holding back, I immediately dual wield my blades, clashing with his large samurai blade. Sparks are flying and we continued to exchange blows. Even with that, I am still in a disadvantage, despite wielding both the Katti sisters.

"Take this!" I exclaimed, suddenly dashed forward while crossing my blades.

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" it roared, raising its sword upwards, breaking my stance.

"Gh!" I skidded back once again, while still managed to block that fatal blow.

"Hmph, you're wise, but your swordplay lacks raw strength." it said.

"This one is strong! Way different than my training with my brother!" I exclaimed.

 _"You gotta fight smarter!"_ Yurusen said. _"Like what this book said!"_

"What makes you think-" I snapped comically.

 _"Aho ka?!"_ it exclaimed, bonking my head with the book. _"Have you forgotten what you can do, smartypants?!_ "

"What?!"

"What did you with the feather?!"

"I-" I began, but then paused. Wait a minute…! Thinking fast, I took the book then drew the eye symbol with my finger. And immediately, it glowed brightly as another mantle-like being is being drawn out from it, circling around me. It is purple in color, with line around the collar and its eyes were glowing purple. Instead of circling around like my soul mantle, it hovered above me, looking at the enemy before us.

 _ **"** **What?! That is-"**_

 ***BZZZZZZT!***

 _ **"** **GWARRGH!"**_ the Samurai Ganma exclaimed, feeling a strong spark of electricity hits its chest.

 _"..."_ the mantle-like ghost then looked at me, as if she's telling something.

"Wait a minute… this is kinda like that dream I had!" I noticed.

 _"A dream? Oho~, what kinda dream, kiddo?"_ Yurusen said, closing on me… way too close on my helmet.

"Move!" I snapped as I swatted Yurusen away.

 _"Oooooh, you big meanie!"_ Yurusen exclaimed.

"You… You want me to use your power?" I asked the ghost. "Katarina?" All she replied was a zap on my hand, onto the book? Wait, her book suddenly came to life! That means…! "I see. Okay then. I trust you." I nodded before turning to the Samurai Ganma. "Let's beat this Ganma together!"

 **KAIGAN! KATARINA!**

On cue, she circled around me before equipping herself onto me, giving me a new strength to fight.

 **EREKI HIRAMEKI! GREATEST TACTICIAN~!**

A strike of thunder struck upon me, as of now, my whole body was filled with electricity. Upon closer inspection, I still donned the same robe she had earlier, but upon removing my hood, I felt there's a red scarf wrapping around my neck, the lines on me changed to purple, and a few small rectangular patches can be seen on my sides down the line. In my hand, I held her tactical tome turned greatest tome of them all, Katarina Bolt.

 _ **"** **What is this?!"**_ The Samurai Ganma demanded.

"Tactics are now on my side." I said with confidence, as I can feel it. All of her tactical knowledge went into my mind, overflowing information while in this state.

 _"Kiddo~! Your allies are being mauled over by those things~!"_ Yurusen pointed out.

"Gah! Yurusen, you ruined my moment!" I shouted before swatting Yurusen away again. Without hesitation, I looked around and saw a Dragon Vein nearby. Judging before commencing, I simply stepped on it and channeled my strength without hesitation. On cue, the land started shaking, confusing both allies and enemies before-

 ***STAB!***

Multiple earth spikes stabs the enemies without mercy, killing them off.

"What in-" Rinkah shouted.

"Looks like Hiroji-sama did something." Suzukaze said.

"Huh… nifty." I smiled behind my helmet. "Looks like her title isn't just for show."

 _ **"** **Rrrargh!"**_ it roared, as I blocked its swing with my tome. _**"** **Do not forget about me!"**_

"I haven't forgotten about you." I said, before sparks of electricity flows on its blade, shocking it. "It's all according to plan."

"Hyah!" Ryoma's sparking blade clashes on its armor, easily shoving it away from me. "Are you unharmed, Hiroji?"

"I'm fine." I said. "I was just about to finish this Ganma off."

"Ganma? Is this what it is called?" Ryoma asked.

"That's what I'm naming it." I answered.

"Haaaaahhhh!" the female Sky Knight flew in, stabbing her long lance on its chest, making it staggering down.

"Hah, she seems fired up." Ryoma smiled.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's your elder sister, Hinoka." Ryoma said.

"My what?" I got out.

"Um… ano…?" another small voice got out.

"Eh?" I turned to see the smaller girl.

"Are you… um, hurt anywhere?" she asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Uh… no. I don't think so." I blinked, behind my helmet.

"Don't worry, Hiroji. Everything shall explain itself." Ryoma said, patting my shoulder.

"Right. Let's finish this…" I said, opening my book.

"You're not getting away again!" Hinoka exclaimed, as its whole body started turning transparent.

"Oh no, you don't." I said. With a snap of my fingers, its whole body suddenly froze up, unable to do anything.

 _ **"** **W-What did you do to me?!"**_

"I simply paralyzed you with my magic. That's what." I got out.

 _ **"** **Gah! I can't run away like this!"**_ it roared, as Hinoka immediately backed away, seeing what I'm about to do next.

"Ryoma, step back. I'm going to finish it off in one blow." I said, as he did so. Even the small girl followed him, as I pulled my lever and pushed it in again.

 **DAI KAIGAN! KATARINA: OMEGA DRIVE!**

Sparks of electricity gathered into a small electrical orb. Once it was big enough, I threw it onto the paralyzed Ganma. The very moment the orb landed on it, a large bolt of lightning landed on it, dousing the enemy with authority. Eventually, instead of a big explosion, it simply… 'melted' down, leaving nothing behind but a sword broke in half. Not even its armor remains can be seen, too.

"Is it done?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes. It's done." I said, simply closing the tome.

"Victory!" the Samurai cheered, as the rest followed suit and I went back to civilian form.

 **OYASUMI!**

The very moment I deactivated my armor, the rest of the siblings returned to me, as the small girl said first. "Thank you so much for coming to our aid." The smaller girl thanked with a deep bow. "Those monsters would have caused more damage if you hadn't come. I have to ask, though… Who are you?"

"Oh, right." I recalled. "Where's my manners? My name is-"

"Hiroji."

"Huh?" I got out, seeing Hinoka approach me. From the looks of it, it seems like I'm just a bit taller than her, upon close inspection.

"Yes… that's my name." I nodded, as for some reason, her facial expression changed from seriousness to tender.

"Onee-sama?" Sakura asked, as Hinoka simply buried her head on my chest, holding my shoulders. Meanwhile, I couldn't help but blush, due to my unfamiliarity. I also noticed her whole body shaking slightly, as if she's…

"Finally… after all these years… I…" she muttered, clenching onto my shoulders rather tightly. I felt something damp on my chest, as she actually let out her true feelings. "I've missed you so much." And with that, she sobbed quietly, letting it all out.

Even though I don't recall any of it, for some reason, my arms suddenly moved and wrapped around her, giving her comfort. It was all by instinct and Hinoka suddenly lets out more sobs than ever, actually loud enough for me to hear. Sakura felt confused about the whole thing.

"Allow me." Ryoma said, as he stepped out, while she was still crying. "Your older sister, Hinoka. She loves you so much, it meant the world to her, especially your happiness. Then, one day, you were kidnapped by the Nohrians, and she cried for your loss. Her whole happiness was stolen away and she continued to cry for months. Eventually, she gave up on crying and start wielding her naginata; all for one purpose and one purpose only: having you return to Hoshido."

"Sister…" I muttered.

"I swear, if you ever find yourself facing business end of her weapon… you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. And now here you are." Ryoma said.

"I'm sorry, Hiroji." Hinoka sniffled, getting her bearings again. "I'm not usually this emotional. But I'm just so happy to have you back."

"I kind of understand, I think…" I replied.

"I see you are still confused regarding all of this. No worries." she replied with a warm smile. "Take your time. There is no need to rush things, as we can take it slow. Also…"

"Hm?"

"I… prefer you called me how you used to call me…" she added, with a small blush. "I missed you calling me that way, when you were very young."

"Um… what did I call you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Onee-chan." Hinoka said warmly.

 ***BANG!***

Guuuuh! What is this feeling?! It feels so… so…!

"Is… something the matter, otouto?" Hinoka looked at me, confused.

 ***BANG!***

She called me what?!

"Are you alright?!" she suddenly panicked, seeing me like this. "Are you injured anywhere, otouto?!"

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

"Mo~e," I swayed from side-to-side.

 _"Yaaaaaaa~, you sure learn something new, eh~?"_ Yurusen appeared in his ghost form, unseen by others.

"Oh no…" Ryoma sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong with him?" Sakura asked Ryoma worriedly.

"I believe he needs time to get accustomed to this new thing happening to him." Ryoma sighed.

After I assured Onee-chan was alright, now, I turned my attention to the little figure before me, leaving her startled. "E-Eh? A-ano…"

"Hello, Sakura." I smiled. "That's right, I'm the long lost big brother they mentioned."

"A-Ah! N-Naruhodo!" she squeaked cutely. "Then… welcome home… Nii-sama!"

 ***BANG!***

 _"Moshi, moshi~?"_ Yurusen waved on my face, while I was still in a heavenly daze. _"You in there, smartypants?"_

"H-Huh?!" I shook my head furiously.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yeah, at least I think I am,"

 _"Ehee~, you sure love that, don't ya'?"_ Yurusen teased.

"Who is he talking to?" Hinoka blinked, as I started to swat Yurusen away, while he's still playing around in his transparent body. Noticing Sakura shivering a bit, she asked. "Sakura, what's the matter?"

"U-Um… I felt a presence… nearby."

"Another enemy?" Ryoma asked.

"No… it's nothing like that."

"Hm? I don't see anything." Hinoka said, looking around.

 _"Oya? They seemed to notice me, kiddo!"_ Yurusen perked up. _"I'll leave ya alone for now. Toodles!"_

 ***POOF!***

Ugh, that one-eyed ghost! Why is he always like that?!

"Hiroji, I don't know why you suddenly acted strange, but are you ready to go back home?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah… sorry." I said. "So uh…. what were those things, anyway?" I asked, as we started the trek home.

"They're known as the Faceless. Creature with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages." Ryoma said.

"I call 'em dead meat. But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now." Hinoka said. "Our Kaa-san, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido."

"Oh, it's no wonder why not many are willing to cross through Hoshido…" I pondered a bit.

"That's why Nohr sends those… things." Ryoma frowned. "They have no souls-no will of their 's why they are able to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders."

"But… why Father would send them this far? As far as what my siblings told me, the Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people…"

"Of course they would. They're pure evil." Hinoka argued. "Sometimes the Faceless even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don't care. They're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others." She clenched her fist while trembling. "I'll never forgive them for that, or for stealing you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused!"

"I can't believe it… Father… why would you do that?"

* * *

Soon after we finally arrived back to the castle and we had a bit of mealtime, having small family time. Mikoto made a remark that seeing Hinoka smiling like that was a reminiscence of the old days, where I was still living in Hoshido. She was happy that Hinoka had found her happiness back and I just couldn't help but to let out a smile of my own. Then again, I just couldn't stop worrying of my siblings at the Nohr, thinking if they are worried of being kidnapped by my lost family.

After a while, Mikoto gestured me to follow her and eventually, we reached what was supposed to be my old room. "Here we are. This is your old room." She said, as I stepped in to examine it. It was rather… basic. There were toys laying around and even a small bed where I supposedly once slept as a baby.

"It feels… warm." I said, looking at the surroundings.

"We couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken." Mikoto said. "If we put your things away, it would have felt like giving up." She then walked up to me and caressed my face. "You've grown so much. I can't believe how handsome you are."

"I feel grateful to hear that, but… I'm afraid I still don't remember anything." I said looking away.

"Oh?" Mikoto got out. "Why is that, my son?"

"I… I just don't know how to respond to your stories. I think I could be your child… but everyone here simply feels like a stranger to me." I said, still looking at the family picture placed at the cabinet nearby. Taking a good look at it, I added, "It seems out of place for me."

"I understand, Hiroji. Please don't worry about it."

"I'm so sorry." I apologized as I… stepped back from her. "Here you are, maybe my real mother, yet I don't feel anything…"

Mikoto let out a small sigh, composing herself. With a smile, she took a step forward and caressed my cheek. Continuing, she added, "Please. It makes sense. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I'm sure you were quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. But I hope that someday we can be a family again."

"…I can't promise you that I'll remember everything from my past, but I will put an effort to accept everything around me."

"For now, please make yourself comfortable. Explore the castle, or stroll the grounds outside. You'll be safe here."

"I will." I smiled as she walked out of my room, leaving me be.

 _"Hee, hee~, what a cute room you have, kiddo!"_ Yurusen popped out from my family picture, scaring the crap out of me again. " _I didn't know you're into cute stuff! Should I ask the old man to fill your room with fluffy stuff?"_

"Why are you here again?"

 _"The usual stuff!"_

"Usual stuff?"

 _"Yep! Meet and greet!"_ Yurusen perked up, leaving me confused. _"You got someone to join in your realm, remember?"_

"Oh right…" I said. It was then I remembered something. "How are we get there again?"

"Oh, right! I didn't tell ya', didn't I?" Yurusen giggled. "Silly me! You should say the magic word!"

"What magic word?"

 _"Gate open!"_ Yurusen perked up.

"That's _two_ words." I deadpanned.

 _"I'm a ghost! I'm already dead, remember?"_ Yurusen giggled happily. _"Saa, saa! Say it, smartypants!"_

"Uh… Gate open?" I said unsurely.

 _"Louder! You think the gate will hear ya'?"_ Yurusen added.

"Why do I feel like you're going to troll me again?" I frowned.

 _"You wanna meet her or not?"_ Yurusen added.

"Grrrrr… fine." I growled. I took in a deep breath before shouting, "GATE OPEN!"

In an instant, a beam of light hit both of us, as we are suddenly teleported into Gramp's realm.

* * *

 _"Ah~, home sweet home!"_ Yurusen perked up. _"See? What did I tell ya'?"_

"Alright fine…" I sighed. "Now where is she?"

"She's messing in your room right now~" the Sage said in a nonchalant perky voice, already sitting next to a big boulder near me, while sipping his tea.

"Hey old man, you got some explaining to do about the whole Kamen Rider business!" I demanded.

"Oya? How did you know that term?" He said, pretending to be shock before pulling some sort of a mask that resembled mine and covering his face. "You do some research already?"

"Don't play with me you old fool! Answer me now!"

"Kamen Rider is…" the sage pondered a bit.

"…yes?"

"…is just a man in a suit of armor." the sage summed up.

…

…

…

…

"That's it?"

"Ha~i!" both Yurusen and the Sage said in unison.

…

…

…

…

"I'm gonna leave now…" I said turning around.

"No no no no wait wait wait, come back!" The Sage panicked.

"No because you're not taking me seriously. I'm out of here."

"And leave out that I have personally met one Kamen Rider himself?" the sound of a female voice can be heard, seeing Katarina walking towards me, holding a book in hand. And she looks the same as what I saw in my dream. "I see you're the type that act before you think…"

"K-Katarina! The famed Tactician that fought alongside the Hero-King Marth!" I exclaimed.

"I see Marth's tale had continued to pass down to his generations." she smiled a bit. "Please to be of your acquaintance, Hiroji."

"The pleasure is mine!" I squeaked.

With a small frown, she added, "Yet, many people do not recall of another legend that aided his cause. That is saddening."

"Huh? Who would that be?"

"A Kamen Rider." she added. "Perhaps, you might recall of it. Kamen Rider Kiva."

"Kiva…" I pondered crossing my arms in thought.

"It is understandable that none remember the Rider. That name has lost in history… yet, somehow, it resurfaced in another foreign land… to think the Kamen Rider had placed his faith in me until the final battle… Wataru…" she added before she suddenly realized we're still here. "Ah, excuse me. It would seem I have indulged myself with the past once again."

"It's alright." I waved it off.

"But yes, Kamen Riders are a symbol of justice, fight to protect what's right. Those who don the armor, shall bear the responsibility of the world; carrying the weight of hope and dreams of the people and protect them at all cost." she explained. "The belt you have on you. That belt shall decide your destiny. I have seen for myself that these things tend to led them to the path of destruction."

"So… I'm basically a hero right?"

"To put it simply yes."

That alone got me excited. "Alright! I'm a hero!" I cheered, jumping in the air.

"But it seems you are still green. I can tell by just looking upon these surroundings…" Katarina said, seeing Lyn farming the rice paddy field to get some food. "Continue gathering more comrades, young Rider."

"Yes, yes, that's right!" the Sage perked up. "I believe you've met one of the enemies during the battle earlier?"

"The Ganma." I frowned.

"Correct. That means an army of evil shall make their way to destroy this world. But worry not, it is still in its initial stage. The only way for its prevention would be you gathering people. And also heroic spirits as well. They shall serve you well. Do you understand what is at stake?" the Sage got serious with me.

"I understand."

"Also, be sure to create some more places to visit too!" the Sage perked up.

"Huh?"

"You have dragon veins, right? Guess what? In this realm, each time you killed a Ganma, an orb would fly to the shrine, where that little dragon is sleeping." the Sage added, back to his perky self.

"What's that got to do with-"

"It requires entertainment." Katarina noted. "This realm is empty, other than your treehouse, the shrine and our own camps. We have our needs and if you cannot provide them, you can certainly tell we won't be assisting you. So please, from time to time, use your Dragon Veins to create an ideal town you wish to make."

"My… ideal town… huh?" I pondered, suddenly interested before… I ran towards the shrine.

" _That boy really got worked up, ne~?"_ Yurusen flew at the Sage.

"Hey! Lilith! Are you there?!" I called out.

"What ails you, Hiroji?" Lilith the little dragon said, letting out a cute yawn that she slept on her orb. And inside the orb… there it is! The soul of the Ganma! "Do you wish for something?"

"Say… that orb of yours is glowing." I said pointing to her orb.

"Mm." she nodded. I just can't help but think she's really cute in that dragon form.

"Can you… use it to make something?"

"…" she remained silent.

 ***GURRRRRRGLE***

"…hungry." she muttered.

"…eh?" I blinked.

"Hungry~!" she exclaimed cutely.

"Uh…" I said, looking around. Wait, wasn't Lyn making food earlier?

"Oh? You're here already?" I heard Lyn entering the shrine… with a bowl of freshly cooked soup in her hands. "I didn't expect you here, Hiroji."

And just like that, I saw Lilith's eyes twinkle with glee, seeing the food. She even licked her mouth in excitement. "Is that for me?" Lilith asked.

"Yes, I made some for you. I was worried if you didn't get enough to eat…" Lyn said kindly.

The moment Lyn puts the bowl down, Lilith suddenly spread her wings and flew towards the bowl. She ate rather fast, munching anything inside the bowl.

"Don't you have any manners Lilith…?" I deadpanned. "You _were_ a lady, before…"

"She's a dragonling, Hiroji. The Sage mentioned that she had reverted back to her original self: a hatchling." Lyn explained.

After finishing it, Lilith flew back to her orb, feeling happy. "So, uh… can I use the content in your orb?"

"Mm!" she hummed cutely.

"Huh? What are you going to do, Hiroji?" Lyn asked.

"Build my ideal town." I smiled.

Outside, while Yurusen and the Sage is having their tea near the waterfall, Katarina felt the tremor on the ground, confused. "What's going on?" she asked, closing her book.

"Ah~, the young man is crafting something!" Sage perked up before a new building emerges out from the ground, near the water and food source.

 _"Oh, oh! A tavern!"_ Yurusen perked up, as I walked out from it. _"Yaaaaaaaah, who would have thought that boy had it in him!"_

"Wow, I did it!" I smiled in approval and I entered the said tavern. It was big and spacey, the cool wind really makes the atmosphere more vibrant and behind the bar, there's all sorts of drinks. There's also a doorway that leads to the kitchen. "Now we can make all _kinds_ of food with this place!"

"Yes, I can't wait to give it a try. It would be like old times again." Lyn smiled.

"Yes, and now you must go." the Sage suddenly got out, already sitting in an open table while Yurusen read the menu on it. Katarina is also there, reading her tactical book.

"Huh?"

"Go on, shoo! Shoo!"

Wow, he really doesn't hold back.

* * *

After warping back to my room, I noticed the sun is still shine brightly and like Yurusen said, time doesn't really affect the real world when I'm at my realm. But then again, Mikoto lets me wander the area, and I better familiarized myself with the places inside and around the castle.

Eventually after walking around a while longer, I ended up at the shores of a large lake as I stood by.

"I can't stop thinking about Xander. Or about Camilla, Leo, and Elise…" I muttered as I looked to the sky and my mind showed me mental images of my Nohrian siblings. I can imagine Xander would give a few pointers in fighting back at my tower. Carmilla would shower me with all of her love while Leo would nag about how much she tend to spoil me. And while that happened, my youngest sister would pounce and hug me dearly, and I patted her head happily in response.

How could this really be? Is Nohr… really that evil? Is my father really so bad…? I don't know what to think anymore.

 **Yu~rari yu~ yureri~**

"Huh?" I got out, suddenly overheard the said song. The song let out for a while, getting my attention. "Who sang that? It's beautiful."

 **Utakata omoi megu~ru hakari~**

I decided to follow where the song came from, until I reached to a lake, where there's a bridge that leads to the middle of the lake. There, I saw the back of a person singing her heart out.

 **Tsu~tau mi~nasuji~  
Sono te ga, hiraku… asuwa~**

"It's… beautiful…" I muttered.

"?" she went on alert, turning around, seeing me.

I was in awe seeing this beautiful girl, for the first time. She was a young woman with long sky blue hair that flared out behind her with some pulled to the sides and tied off at the ends. The shorter layers dipped between her eyes and to the sides of her face. A band settles atop her head with a white veil extending down to her shoulder blades. Pale white fingerless gloves stretched up to the feathered edges at her shoulders; covering them since her dress does not. The long dress sported azure flower designs on the hips as well as the blue criss-crossing about the bodice. The color also does well to frame the cut out on the right side of her waist. Also, a single baby blue ribbon is cinched about her waist with the tails fluttering down to her knees. Only one leg donned white stocking while the other has golden accessories clasped about her thigh and ankle. "Yes?"

"S-Sorry… I just got lost in your singing…" I got out. "Who… are you?"

"I'm Aqua. A former Princess of Nohr."

"W-Wait, what?" I gasped.

"Yes, Prince Hiroji."

"B-But, I've grew up with the Nohrian family!" I exclaimed. "Not even once I've heard about you!"

"I see. But I assure you, I am a Nohrian princess. After being kidnapped for a long time, I've stayed here and yet, these people have treated me kindly as one of their own and Queen Mikoto had treated me as her own daughter." Aqua replied, as her mood sullen a bit. "Through and through, many attempts of saving you had been foiled, and many had failed or ended up killed by the Nohrian soldiers. But, I was defenseless, and one Hoshidian ninja managed to sneak me out without hassle. To answer your question, Hiroji… both of us are hostages from each kingdom."

I was in shock of what I heard from her. "Goodness, Aqua. I'm so sorry… This all happened because of me."

"There is no need to apologize, Hiroji. Both of us are victims under circumstances." she added. "And how is your relationship with Queen Mikoto?"

"It's a mixed bag, to be honest." I replied honestly. "Despite all of that, she still loves me more than anything. Her warmth is real, and so do my blood siblings who I've just met as well…"

"I, too, would feel the same way, should I ended up returning to my birthplace." Aqua replied.

"But given the circumstances, can you start anew? I mean, surrounded by strangers?"

"If it were a choice I can make, I would rather stay in this kingdom. As you see, Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler, loved by all and trusted by another kingdom. King Garon is not, as his negotiations with the kingdom she pledged does not seem to be working."

"…what are you going to do?" Aqua asked.

"I… I don't know…" I muttered as I walked past her until I stood near the end of the bridge. "I… really don't know…" I repeated as I sat on the edge. "Everything is being thrown at me all at once… it's overwhelming."

"Not many can stomach everything at once, but for now, worry not of things around you. You should learn to ease your mind, Hiroji." she suggested, looking back at the lake.

"Yeah… I do."

* * *

 **TWF:** And that's it for now! Marth's tactician, Katarina, has joined the fray!

 **Fen:** Yep, now 13 more Eyecons to go. Which Fire Emblem hero is going to appear next!

 **TWF: *takes out a spoon*** Should I start dig dug?! :D

 **Fen:** No… just no… -_-

 **TWF:** Blow off… ***puffed cheeks***

 **Fen:** Well you're the one that's not taking this seriously! And in case you haven't noticed, this story hasn't been updated in years!

 **TWF:** Heads up, we're not frat boys anymore, dude. Work is work. o.o

 **Fen:** Yeah yeah yeah… ***sighs*** I seriously need a vacation…

 **TWF:** Then lemme dig your eye for moneh! D8

 **Fen:** No… just no… -_- See you next chapter guys…

* * *

 **Eyecons Collected so far!**

Ghost, (? ? ?), (? ? ?)

 **01:** Lyndis, **02:** Katarina, **03:** (? ? ?), **04:** (? ? ?), **05:** (? ? ?), **06:** (? ? ?), **07:** (? ? ?), **08:** (? ? ?), **09:** (? ? ?), **10:** (? ? ?), **11:** (? ? ?), **12:** (? ? ?), **13:** (? ? ?), **14:** (? ? ?), **15:** (? ? ?)

 **Other Obtainables**

(? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?)


	5. Chapter 5: A Dragon's Grief

**Fen:** Hey everyone! Fen and Fang for another chapter of Ghost of Fates!

 **TWF: *a waterfall of saliva pouring out from my mouth, seeing food being plated out on the table***

 **Fen:** Dude, you can eat later! We need to do this chapter!

 **TWF:** Fasting period came again… and I'm hungry… can I eat you now, Fen-kun?

 **Fen:** NO! You are not a cannibal! No, bad Fang! Bad! ***hits Fang with a harisen***

 **TWF:** AAAAAH! Fen-kun's on domestic violence! D'X

 **Fen:** This is not domestic violence! It's _foreign_ violence! Get it right!

 **TWF:** It's still violence! DX

 **Fen:** Starting chapter now!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

In the Sage's realm, the Sage was meditating on a large boulder, a waterfall being behind him. As he meditated, his eyes shot wide open, surprised by the relevation he saw just now.

"I see… so, that's what is going to happen…" the Sage added.

"What's gonna happen, Gramps?" Yurusen asked, curious.

"A tragedy… one that will test Hiroji's resolve…" the Sage frowned.

"Oya? Kiddo's resolve?" Yurusen added, hovering around him. "I dunno whatcha' talkin' about!"

"Ne~?" the Sage played along. "Sometimes, these things happen!"

"You big meanie! Ehehehehehehehe!" Yurusen giggled. "Ne, ne! It's time for me to tease him more!" and with that, Yurusen flew off.

"Ja nee~!" he waved off happily, before a concerned was on his face again.

"You must be worried for the boy, Great Sage." Katarina got out, as the Sage noticed the tactician was already there, soaking her feet at the edge of the waterfall. "You masked your true feelings about what is about to transpire."

"As expected from the widely famed Tactician." the Sage smiled small. "You never miss the smallest of details."

"What do you see?"

"A tragedy befallen upon him. One where the wheels of fate start turning for better or worse. That alone relies on his own strength." the Sage explained.

"…" she remained silent, somehow understanding what he said.

"He may be green in battle, but he is not dumb. I am hoping his wisdom would prevail. After what you said about how a Kamen Rider should act, his resolve should be strong enough to face them. But…"

"You think this tragedy will break him…" Katarina said.

"I certainly hope that's not the case…" The Sage frowned.

"And if it is?"

"Only time will tell." the Sage added, looking up at the sky. "Saa, will it happen as I saw in my vision? Or will the boy turn the wheels of fate in his favor?"

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Cry For the Truth by MICHI)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the electric guitar started playing, the lights turned on, revealing Aqua in her dancing pose on the floor with a thin layer of water on it. Surrounding her were 15 Eyecons in a circle and her signature necklace glowed radiantly around her neck. As soon as the music started playing, she began to dance, with the Eyecons floating up by her water spheres, circling around her. While she danced, the ground revealed the purple 'Eye', prompting the title to reveal itself. The camera briefly flashed from Aqua's white dress to her black dress, then back to white before her hand gesture prompted the water to cover the screen, moving to the next scene. Then, Aqua began to sing.

 **(Shoudou kara makuakeru unmeitachi)** On top of the Northern Fortress, on the balcony, Hiroji looked out the window of his room as he saw looked up at the dark sky. **  
(Matsu no wa kibou ka? zetsubou ka~?)** The surroundings then turned white, surprising Hiroji. He noticed his Hoshido family in front of him, and when he looked behind, his Nohr family called out to him in a black background. **  
(Akaku sabita tokiyo no haguruma ga ima)** His surroundings then suddenly changed to a new location where there was a huge lake surrounded by the forest trees. And in front of the small bridge that led to the lake was Aqua who had her back turned before she turned around to see him and held out her hand to him. **  
(Kishinde azawarau~)** As he reached for it, the view before him shattered again, as he stands on the new battlefield on his own. Enemies like Nosferatus and Gammas, appeared in a ruined land, surrounding him.

 **(Seijaku o kakikesu doukoku)** On a battlefield, Hoshidan and Nohrian troops battled each other. **  
(Kono mune o hikisaku erejii)** In a quick series of cameo appearances, the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, save for Sakura and Elise, went against their counterparts. **  
(Karadajuu abaredasu)** Aqua, Jakob, Felicia, Silas **,** Suzukaze, Mozume and Ashura could only look on worriedly, as Hiroji ran towards the battlefield, trying his best to stop them. **  
(Chishio ga sakebu omoi wa "kimi wo, tomaru na")** Both sides continued to charge forward, as they are determined to eliminate each other. As soon as the two sides are in contact, the screen flashed brightly, shifting to the battle.

 **(Tachimukae ikusen mebuku sono konnan ni)** On the ground, Xander and Ryoma continued trading blows with Raijinto and Siegfried, creating sparks that burned the grass around them. As the screen viewed to the sky, Hinoka, in a serious expression, guided her Pegasus towards Camilla, where the latter had a smile, guiding her wyvern towards her. The two then clashed, crossing their lance and axe, while looking at each other. **  
(Shiro ka kuro ka abaku sono shukumei ni)** Takumi fired energy arrows from Fujin Yumi while Leo used Brunhyld to make trees grow out from the ground, but the former used this to his advantage and jumped off of its branches to fire off more arrows. Sakura and Elise could only look on, seeing as there was nothing they do to stop their families from fighting each other, holding their hands in prayer with tears flowing out from their eyes. **  
(Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete)** As the screen moved to another side of the battlefield, Hiroji gestured his hands to have the GhostDriver appear around his waist, before taking out his Eyecon and placed it in the Driver. The Parka Ghost flew out of the GhostDriver and Hiroji pulled and pushed the lever. **  
(Shinzou o tataku wake ga aru soshite)** After his transformation into Ghost, he noticed three Nohrian figures, showing their backs at him. As Hiroji noticed the familiar Driver on two of the boys, two very familiar mechanical familiars flew towards the girl in the center. As the three turned to Hiroji, a brief flash of two new Riders and one very familiar Rider were seen before the screen was enveloped in a water sphere, courtesy of Aqua.

 **(Cry for the Truth~)** Aqua sang the last part, as more water spheres floated around her, while the Eyecons remained inactive. Only the Ghost, Lyndis and Katarina Parka danced around her.

 **(Instrumental)** As the song reached the end, she kneeled down to finish her dance. The last four beats revealed the neutral side behind her, followed by the Hoshidians on the right and finally the Nohrians on the left, and the final beat zoomed out, revealing the whole group, ending the song.

LINE BREAK

* * *

Chapter 5: A Dragon's Grief

Days went by while staying in Hoshido. Sure, there were some unfamiliarity, but nonetheless, the people were kind and warm, and I was able to spend time with my Hoshidian siblings. I got to learn more about them as I stayed here, and they would also gave me a hand in training, especially Nee-chan. She was so happy to see me, she wanted to do anything to deepen our bonds as much as we can, and what better way of doing so by practicing our swordsmanship.

But alas, she easily beat me with with her naginata. I don't mind the loss though, since I can learn how they fight and counter it when the time comes. That's what Xander told me and I always took those lessons to heart.

As for my eldest brother, Ryoma-niisan? Well just like Xander, when I requested him not to hold back, he easily beat me to a pulp in only a few swings of his wooden katana. And man, those bruises are a pain.

Well, at least one thing caught my curiosity, and that's the history of Hoshido itself. And of course, the indulgence of learning more of any kind of history is one of my favorite things to do, so I've spent most of my time in their library, having tons of book around me. And yes, I can read them, all thanks to the book club we used to form back at Nohr. And of course, when that happens…

"Hiroji? Hiroji, where are you, my sweet?" I can hear Mikoto, err… Haha-ue's gentle voice calling out to me, as she entered the library. "Oh dear, again?" She gasped.

…yes, I'm sleeping underneath a pile of books and scrolls all around me. It's already a bad habit to begin with, but I'm feeling much better sleeping like this than my normal room.

"Oh my… he did it again…" Mikoto sighed, but had a wistful smile on her face. "Orochi, can you please help Hiroji out of those books and scrolls?"

Coming into the room was a young woman with long muted lavender hair, tied up with golden pins and hairpieces in the back and a few locks that fell on her shoulders, framing her face. She wore a white top that exposed her midriff, white detached sleeves, and dark blue pants that contained neatened holes to expose small portions of her legs with white tassels hanging off of them.

This is Orochi, one of Haha-ue's retainers, along with Yukimura.

"Oya, oya~! The boy knows how to work us up for his sake, ne?" she said, smiling while looking at me. "That's very him."

"Yes, it is his way of adjusting to his surroundings."

While the two women were removing the scrolls and books from me, Yurusen suddenly appeared in his Ghost form, hovering over. _"Ne, ne, ne~! Wakey, wakey, little prince!"_

"Mmmm…" I groaned. "Not now, Yurusen."

"Yurusen?" both ladies heard, confused by the name.

 _"Mmmm… you're not waking up."_ Yurusen crossed his arms, thinking a bit… before getting an idea. With a deep breath, he shrieked so loud, scaring the crap out of me. _"A GANMA IS HERE AND THEY'RE ATTACKING YOUR FAMILY!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, suddenly bolting up. "I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" I shouted, looking around wildly while holding my Eyecon in hand. It is then I noticed Haha-ue and Orochi, looking at me confused. "Uh… good morning?" I laughed nervously.

"Good morning, Hiroji-sama." Orochi replied, being her casual self, despite the surprise.

"Yes, and good morning to you." Haha-ue added.

"Seems like someone's pretty comfy down there." Orochi teased. "You don't like the beddings in your room?"

"Wait, was I buried in the books and scrolls again?!" I paled.

"Yes, unfortunately." Haha-ue nodded. "For the third time this week."

"Gah…" I groaned, as I turned around and crouched down, tugging my hair, "I gotta stop doing that…"

"I'd rather see you in that. It's kinda cute, if you ask me." Orochi teased.

"HUH!?" I turned around looking at Orochi as if scandalized.

"Well, it is good to know you are sleeping well, but overdoing it would not bode well for your health, my sweet." Haha-ue said, concerned. "If you wish, I could ask the loyal servants to change your bedding to your liking?"

"I uh…" I got out.

"By the way, one question. Who's Yurusen?" Orochi abruptly asked. "A friend of yours?"

"Someone who you cherished?" Haha-ue noted.

 _"Nyaaaaaaa~, I didn't know you'd care for me this much, Goshujin-chama~!"_ Yurusen teased, striking my nerve.

"He's… my uh…" I got out, trying to think of an explanation. "Oi, Yurusen! Come on out already!"

 _"Yada! Boo, boo~!"_ he teased, still in his ghost form.

"I said out now, you ghostfreak!"

 _"You ain't my mommy! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"_

"Why you little-!"

"Mikoto-sama… are you sure your son hasn't gone mad during his stay here…?" Orochi asked, as I choked and shook Yurusen.

"Ryoma didn't mention this, but its presence… my youngest daughter, Sakura had mention he had a presence around him."

"Yes, I somehow feel it, too. So, I can't really say he's losing it." Orochi added, after I took a few steps back from Yurusen hitting me with his paperfan.

 _"Take that! And that!"_ Yurusen said, happily hitting me with his paperfan, putting me on the defense.

"Ow! Stop that Yurusen! Stop it now or I will stuff your mouth with so much furballs you'll be coughing them out for weeks!"

" _I don't have a mouth! I'm a floating eye! Ehehehehehehe!"_ he giggled again before disappearing on me.

"Gahhhhh, damn you Yurusen!" I yelled.

"Are ya' done now?" Orochi asked, seeing me annoyed.

"Huh?" I said, looking at her and Haha-ue again. "S-Sorry…"

"Nah, don't be. I felt its presence before it disappeared." Orochi noted.

"So… who actually is Yurusen? Is it by chance… a non-living thing?" Haha-ue asked.

"He's… an annoying ghost…" I finally admitted. "Supposedly he's my guide to help me with my powers as a Kamen Rider, but he's been nothing but annoying me for the past several days."

"At least you're all rearing to go for a fight, ne?" Orochi pointed out, making me realize something.

Is that why he kept constantly bugging me?

"But, why do you keep his presence a secret?" Haha-ue asked me. "It could just materialize itself before us."

"He does as he pleases… no use trying to convince him to show up." I sighed. "Unless I'm in a desperate situation, and even then he'd never bother to help me out."

"Such… convenience…" Haha-ue couldn't help but sweat drop too.

"So, other than that, seems like you're pretty much used to living here, Hiroji-sama." Orochi said.

"To be honest, yeah, I am." I said, scratching my head a bit. "Even though I have many questions, I now know a few answers. Thanks for the space that I needed. It really worked wonders, Haha-ue."

"The pleasure is mine. I'm glad that at least you've called me your Mother." she smiled. "Hiroji, if you don't mind, can you do your mother a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Why don't you come to the throne room with me?" she suggested.

"And dontcha' worry about the room. I'll clean it up really good." Orochi offered.

"Right…" I nodded, as I decided to follow Haha-ue.

* * *

"Alright, we're here." I said as we've reached the throne room. "What is it that you want me to do, Haha-ue?"

"Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well… this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons." Haha-ue explained. "It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps-"

"My memories would return?" I guessed. "I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, but… what if it doesn't work?"

"At least we tried." she added. "I… I do not know what had happened to you when you were kidnapped in Nohr. I had my worries as your mother. I feared that the Nohrians had applied spells or curses that wiped out memories of your siblings and they had reinforced your memories by spending time with you and your new family. All I ever wanted is for you to lead a normal life, enjoying your time with your siblings. That's why… I requested you to try and sit on that throne. Perhaps or perhaps not, it would trigger your memories that you seek…"

"I see."

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin." A new voice said. I turned to see a man in his 30's with dark grey hair that was messy and tied in a short ponytail while wearing glasses. He wore a grey kimono over his black chest samurai armor with leggings and some sort of shoulder cape held together by large buttons that resemble the Hoshidan emblem. This was Yukimura, Haha-ue's other retainer.

"Yukimura-sensei." I greeted. During my stay, I had to learn some honorifics from surprisingly enough… Yurusen. Don't ask. That's a lot to take in, believe me.

"Please, just call me by my name, Hiroji-dono." he replied kindly. "I am merely a humble strategist that protects this kingdom under Mikoto-sama. I still have a lot to learn."

"Yes… without him, this kingdom would fall and none of this shall happen." Haha-ue added.

Soon after, all my Hoshidan siblings arrived at the throne including my younger brother, whom I've yet to introduce. He was a bit younger than me as deep blue armor fell about the front and the sides of his dark pants. A red cord was tied at the shoulders of his white top with a collar that flared up to the sides of his face. Additionally the high collar that stretched up towards his jaw is a similar color to his armor and darker than the remainder of his blue jacket. He wears moccasin-esque shoes that have a red cord, much like the ones on his clothing, on the boot portion that reaches up to his knees. Where they begin is where the pelt with the thick fur trim that's attached to his waist ends.

This was Takumi and… well, he basically hates me…

"Everyone is here." Haha-ue noted. "Hiroji. I shall explain this to you."

"About this public announcement?"

"Yes." she nodded. "It's regarding your presence, my son. Recently, rumors of Nohrian spy infiltrating the castle has been circulating as of late. I would like to crush those rumors to nothingness."

"Oh…" I got out.

"Yukimura, is everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Mikoto-sama. People are beginning to gather at the plaza." Yukimura informed.

"Excellent. Thank you." she smiled before turning her attention to me. "Hiroji, I know you have spent your time inside this castle, but it is wise to let you spend some time outside of it. That's why I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura and Ryoma first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon."

"We'd be more than happy to show otouto around." Nee-chan smiled. "Arigatou, Haha-ue."

"Spending time with Nii-sama…" Sakura said nervously, fidgeting a little.

"Aqua-chan, do you mind going with them as well?" Haha-ue asked.

"Not at all. It would be my pleasure." Aqua smiled.

"Hmph." Takumi scoffed.

"Uh… I take that as you're alright with this, Takumi?"

"I'm doing this because Haha-ue asked me to. So, I suggest we don't get close, Nohrian. Even if you _are_ my long lost brother."

"Um…" I muttered.

"Don't listen to him, he's just being a hothead." Nee-chan said, before wrapping her arms around my one arm, making me blush. "C'mon, there's a lot to see."

"H-Hai…" I gulped.

"I can't wait to show you around! I think you'll l-love it here, Nii-sama!" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea." I replied, making her blush even more, while letting out a small giggle.

"I assume everyone is ready. We shall take our leave then." Aqua suggested before all of us left the throne room.

* * *

 _After the siblings left the room, Yukimura, Mikoto, and Ryoma were talking amongst each other. "I hope Hiroji is truly fine with all of this…"_

 _"Yes, I can't imagine the position he's in. It's a lot to process." Yukimura frowned. "That said, I think his return is a message from the gods."_

 _"A good message, I hope." Ryoma noted._

 _"Why do you say that?" Yukimura looked at the prince._

 _"I don't know. After that invasion up north, I just feel uneasy." Ryoma muttered. "We should remain on high alert. Also…"_

 _"Also?" Mikoto looked at her eldest son._

 _"Kamen Rider." Ryoma noted. "It would seem that what the King of Plegia stated is true. But I'm still worried from his words years ago."_

 _"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked._

 _"Those who bear the title shall shape the future of not only the country, but humanity as a whole. I cannot deny that since he himself became a Kamen Rider." Ryoma stated. "But, from what we saw, Hiroji is still incapable of wielding the armor and title he beared."_

 _"You have valid points, Ryoma." Mikoto noted. "As much as most of it is true, it is still early to reach its conclusion. Let him decide what he would do with his strength he found in him…"_

 _"I hope Hiroji-dono made the right choice when wielding such power…" Yukimura added._

* * *

"Come over here and get your fresh fruits harvested straight from the farm!"

"Good sir, please see this clothing from a foreign country! Feel them!"

"Come over here and get some of these Plegian sandwiches! You won't regret getting them!"

Wow, this place sure is bustling, that's for sure. I learned Hoshido had made a few relationships with foreign countries from Haha-ue, and seeing them doing business here is rare, compared to Nohr. We're just having a good time walking with my siblings, until an old woman waved at me, instructing me to come over.

"Ohhh, young'un! C'mere for a bit!" she said, with a foreign accent calling me, as I came to her. "How'd you like to try these widely famed roasted sweet potatoes? They're good and nutritious! It is also considered our Plegian King's favorite food, too!"

Plegia, huh? Maybe someday I'll learn about that place as well… considering my curiosity. "Sure, I'd like to try." I said, taking the said potato. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" I got out, juggling the potato around.

I can hear Aqua giggling while looking at me… and Nee-chan too.

"Told'ya it's hot. It's freshly cooked." the old lady laughed.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Fuuuuuuuuu…" I blew on the potato to cool it down. Taking a small bite of it, I slowly chewed on, steam still billowing from the potato, but my eyes were widely opened; the spices and richness within was really something else.

"Like 'em hot?" the old lady asked.

"This is… this is delicious! I've never had anything this fresh!"

"Ahahaha!" the old lady laughed in joy. "Told ya it is good! No lyin' either! I tell you what? Since you had'em good look on eatin' 'em up, why don't you have another one here! Don'cha worry! It's on the house!"

"O-Oh, thank you." I said. "Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure! We Plegians are very considerate, thanks to our current king!" she laughed happily.

"The… King of Plegia?"

"See 'em there?" the old lady gestured to a black cloth with a white insignia that resembled… something like bat wings? That's what I can see. "That right there is the proud symbol of our kingdom. After the cruel treatment from the previous king, the current king fought with us for our freedom and with the queen of our enemies and aided by his foreign friends, our kingdom is prospered more than ever. Heck, the king is more than generous enough to expand our sales alongside the Anna's. As long as we carry that symbol with us, these Hoshidian people know we're in a good relationship with 'em!"

"I'd like to meet this King one day." I said.

"Oooh, someday, 'eh? If you met them in their armor, you'll be lucky. But the king is old and he let his kids take over the fighting." the old lady said before pondering a bit. "Although… some rumors did circulate one of their kids are here, too… but 'ey, that's just rumors."

"I see."

"So, enjoy 'em potatoes!" she added happily before going to her next customer.

"Well, thank you." I said, before turning to Aqua. "Here you go, Aqua." I said, handing the extra potato to her. "You can have this one."

"Oh… thank you." she smiled small before taking a small bite of it.

"How is it, otouto? This bustling city is as bright as it has been, yes?" Nee-chan asked.

"Everyone really is friendly here." I commented. "And it's so… bright… and open. It's a contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

"Just don't get too comfortable…" Takumi said sarcastically.

"Huh?" I got out.

"You heard me right, outsider." he added, turning his back on me. "I don't trust you. Not one bit. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?" He scoffed.

"Takumi-niisan…" Sakura pouted.

"Takumi…" Aqua called out.

"Hey, who said you could call me by my name?" he glared at Aqua. "You haven't earned that privilege either. So, don't call my name to your liking."

"Takumi, that's not fair."

"Says who?" he glared at me. "You?"

"Aqua has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?" I asked.

"I don't care. I don't trust either of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face." Takumi said.

*STOMP!*

"OW!" Takumi shouted in pain when his foot got stomped on by… Nee-chan?

"That's enough. Remember what Haha-ue asked us to do." Nee-chan scolded a bit.

"G-Gomenasai, Nii-sama! Takumi-niisan tends to be a hothead." Sakura bowed quickly, apologizing to me in a cute manner.

"I-It's alright! I understand!" I quickly replied, seeing how Sakura is determined to apologize on his behalf.

"A-Anyways, would you like to try the sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!" Sakura suggested.

"Sure," I said, taking the sweet dumpling and eating it. "Wow, this tastes sweet!"

"Ehe!" Sakura giggled a bit. "I knew you'd like them."

"Come to think of it…" I pondered, looking at the youngest sibling. "…you remind me of a girl in Nohr who's around your age."

"R-Really?" she said nervously. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"That'd be so wrong in so many ways…" I sweatdropped before coughing, getting back on track. "Well, she's generous and kind. Always putting the need of others first…"

"O-Oh…" she got out as Nee-chan came to a stop.

"Yosh, minna." she said. "The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza!"

"Come, we'll show you the way." Aqua suggested.

* * *

 _Somewhere, amongst the crowd, a hooded figure looked upon the royal family, before they smirked._

* * *

The town plaza was big and there were a few samurai accompanying the group, followed by Haha-ue's retainers. "Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" The crowds' voices suddenly went silent, paying full attention to her, while us siblings are staying by the sidelines with her retainers.

"Thank you all for coming to this event." she began. "I know many of you are in doubt regarding whether or not spies have infiltrated Hoshido. That is why I'm here to quash those rumors and make everything clear."

The murmurs of the crowds can be heard, as Haha-ue turned to my attention.

"Hiroji, will you step next to me?" she requested.

"Go on." Ryoma gestured. "She's calling you out, little brother."

"Eh? Oh uh… sure." I said, before standing next to her.

"Everyone, I shall explain everything, to you." Haha-ue said. "This individual here, is my long lost son." she said, as she slowly began to explain to the people.

During the speech, Yurusen appeared out of nowhere, hovering in front of me. _"Ne, ne, kiddo~! We got trouble!"_

"H-Huh?" I said. "What's wrong?"

 _"A big bad meanie's coming to get ya'!"_ he giggled, triggering my nerve.

"Yurusen, if you think you're going to annoy me, now's not a good-" my words were cut short, as I felt the sword Ganglari on my waist clattering from my scabbard. "Huh?"

 _"Oya? Seems like it's near!"_ he got out.

"What?!" I exclaimed before Ganglari suddenly flew towards a mysterious person in a hood, shrouded in darkness.

 _ **"Hmph…"**_ the said figure smirked darkly, wielding Ganglari in hand.

"Who goes there?" Ryoma suddenly interrupted, getting the people's attention.

 _ **"DIE!"**_

" _A Ganma is here!"_ Yurusen shrieked before the mysterious man stabbed the sword onto the ground and-

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

-a rather large explosion happened, causing many casualties and turned the plaza into a state of ruins.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The people screamed.

"KYAAAH!" Sakura was blown back from the force of the explosion, but Takumi managed to catch her while Nee-chan and Ryoma stood their ground.

"G-Gh!" I grunted a bit, still trying to gather my bearings after that explosion. "Better make this-"

 _ **"Die!"**_ the Ganma roared, before a dark wave was sent towards me! I didn't even have time to quickly react-

 ***SLASH!***

"GAAAAH!"

W… W-What?

"H… Haha-ue?" I said, shocked, seeing her take the full blow, slashing her back. Blood gushed out of her back as I held her in my arms. Why did she jump in front of me?!

"Hi… Hiroji… are you… unharmed…?" she panted heavily, looking at me while still worried.

"H-Haha-ue…?" I got out.

"Yokat… ta… you're…" she muttered, as her eyes were getting heavy- "…al… right…"

 ***SLUMP***

No… no… this can't be happening! Not after everything we've been through these past few days! There were so many things I wanted to tell her! "Haha-ue… Haha-ue?! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I shouted, shaking her gently, but to no avail.

"HAHA-UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

For some reason, I lost consciousness and…

* * *

 _"Kaa-sama! KAA-SAMA!" Sakura exclaimed, seeing Hiroji holding her close to him, but was stopped by Ryoma._

 _"Kisama…" Ryoma muttered, unsheathing his Raijinto, electricity crackling from the blade. "KISAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled, charging towards the hooded figure and slashed at him, but when he did, the figure immediately disappeared. "Show yourself, you coward!" He demanded._

 _"Nii-san, look!" Takumi exclaimed, seeing Hiroji suddenly let out a burst of aura, his eyes turning white before he eventually began to morph. Starting with the head, his body grew large, followed by his legs before growing a pair of white wings on his back. This white dragon had purple traces all over him being on all four, as he roared angrily in the sky. "Hiroji, that bastard!"_

 _"What… is he?" Hinoka got out, surprised._

 _"That's an ancient dragon…" Ryoma explained. "I never thought I'd see the day…"_

 _"Enemy incoming! ENEMY INCOMING!" one of the footsoldiers exclaimed, as the enemy appeared from afar, now killing the said footsoldier. "GWARRGH!"_

 _"Of all times, they attack now?!" Hinoka gritted. "Our forces are still in shambles!"_

 _"We must make due with whatever we have!" Ryoma exclaimed. Turning to the samurais and other units that are still survive, he commanded, "Those who can still fight, arm yourselves and protect the citizens!"_

 _"But what about Hiroji-niisama?" Sakura asked worriedly._

 _"I'll take care of him…" Takumi growled, drawing out his Fujin Yumi and pulled on the energy string, making an arrow of light appear. "He should have never come here!"_

 _"No, Takumi!" Aqua intervened._

 _"A-Aqua-neesama?" Sakura looked at her._

 _"You cannot kill him! He's your family!" Aqua added._

 _"I don't care! He's the cause of all this!" Takumi exclaimed before letting the arrow go, flying towards the dragon. When the attack hit its target, it quickly roared at Takumi and started chasing him._

 _"You idiot!" Hinoka exclaimed. "What have you done?! Now Hiroji thinks we're enemies!"_

 _"Yukimura, I'll leave the town's safety to you." Ryoma got out._

 _"Where are you going, Ryoma-dono?" Yukimura asked._

 _"I'm going after that hooded fiend." he said. "It can't be far, considering the fact it led our enemies here."_

 _"Understood." Yukimura nodded before Ryoma headed out, slashing down enemies he went by._

 _ ***ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!***_

 _"Takumi!" Hinoka shouted as her Pegasus flew towards her younger brother and scooped him up before taking off into the air. "You idiot! What were you thinking?!"_

 _"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Takui exclaimed. "I can take care of him myself!"_

 _"T-That's not the point!" Sakura exclaimed, mounting behind her big sister. "Y-You're going to kill him if you keep going!"_

 _"It's for the sake of the people!" Takumi retaliated._

 _"Like hell it is!" Hinoka scolded._

 _"He's not my brother! Not one bit!" Takumi exclaimed._

 _The dragon looked around him, seeing archers shots out arrows at him to keep at bay, but the dragon retaliates by opening its mouth. A small orb of water starts to harness and in seconds, a rather large blast shoots through the soldiers, obliterating their existence and destroying any homes and citizens in its shooting path._

 _"NOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed._

 _"Dammit! Let me kill him already!" Takumi shouted._

 _"We need to keep him in check! That's all we need to do! There's no use of harming him!" Hinoka suggested._

 _"…" on the ground, Aqua stood near the statue, looking upon the dragon before she knew there's only one thing she can do. "It is time…"_

* * *

 _On the other side of the battle, Ryoma continued seeking out for the enemy, alongside some Samurai, Rinkah and Suzukaze following suit, upon hearing the explosion._

 _"Damn, they sure picked a bad time to attack us now!" Rinkah gritted her teeth, bashing her club on a mage. "And since when can that boy turn into a dragon?!"_

 _"This is my first time seeing this too." Suzukaze said calmly._

 _"But for now, Ryoma-sama's safety is our priority! We didn't see him at the plaza just now."_

 _"There's Ryoma-sama!" Suzukaze pointed out, as Ryoma stood up against the chuckling hooded figure._

 **"You're here."** _the hooded figure chuckled._

 _"Found you, fiend." Ryoma said, getting into his stance. "Vengeance will be mine… Prepare to die!"_

 **"Heh. Heh. Heh…"** _the figure chuckled before his whole body emitted a dark aura and charged at him with Ganglari in hand._

 _"We have to protect him!" Rinkah exclaimed._

 _"No, Rinkah. When Ryoma-sama is furious, it would be wise to not interfere with his battle. However…" Suzukaze trailed off, as both of them saw another figure appeared that led the soldiers._

 _"Oh c'mon! He's right there!" Rinkah complained._

 _"Yes, but we have a bigger concern than that." Suzukaze added, as the figure morphed out into a black humanoid figure with a rather large shield and wielding a black sword. Donning in black armor over its body, its face were exposed with red eyes, completed with a ponytail of its own._

 _That is the Black Knight Ganma, leading the army of Faceless behind it._

 _"That fiend is…"_

 _"A Ganma, according to Ryoma-sama." Suzukaze calmly analyzed. Armed with his shuriken, he added, "We must take down the enemy general before things get worse."_

 _"Fine by me!" Rinkah said. "At least I'll be able to make a dent on that armor!" She then yelled with a mighty roar and charged in, swinging her club hard._

 **"Who dares to defy the dark knight's wrath?"** _the Ganma asked, blocking Rinkah's attack with its shield. Suzukaze silently jumped up and threw multiple shuriken at the exposed parts with precise accuracy. Despite that, the Ganma didn't seem to flinch, instead letting out a small chuckle._ **"It seems we have a resistance. By my blade, befall!"**

 _"We've got its attention! Let's let loose!" Rinkah smirked getting fired up and started smashing her club on the shield once more._

 _"Let us be quick." Suzukaze noted, as he attacked quickly._

* * *

 _Back at the center of the plaza, the dragon continued unleashing anger and destroyed another part of the city. The plaza was a complete mess and many civilians and soldiers were killed or wounded badly as a result of this attack._

 _Aqua knew she had no other choice but to do what she must do, even it would risk her life for the sake of others. And so, she slowly took her breath in, and walked forward, getting the dragon's attention._

 _ ***GRRRRRR…***_

 _ **Yu~rari yu~rureri~**_

The dragon immediately stopped its attacks, now fully focusing on her.

 _ **A~aaahh~**_

 _"Hime-sama!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, but his interference was blocked by her water barrier, much to his surprise._

 _"Leave it to her." Yukimura suggested. "I think she knows what she is doing."_

 _Then all of a sudden, the said large stream of water went towards the dragon, enveloping it, and holding it down. Of course, the dragon was angered trying to break free but to no avail, only to have Aqua continues with her approach._

 _ **Yu~rari yu~rureri~**_

 _ **Utakata, omoi megu~ru hakari~**_

 _For some reason, as she sang, the dragon felt nervous, scared of her as she approached it without any fear. Strong willed and resolved, it let out a small roar, threatening her to back off, but it didn't work._

 _ **Tsu~tau mi~nasuji~  
Sono te ga, hiraku… asuwa~**_

 _The dragon continued to roar trying its best to free itself from its water prison, but eventually Aqua got close to the dragon and held its face, somehow calming it down._

 _"Aqua-neesama!" Sakura exclaimed from the air._

 _ ***Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh…***_

 _The dragon stared at Aqua, letting out a growl of sadness and pain… tears shedding from the seams of its helmeted face._

 _"You are scared, yes?" she calmly consoled the dragon. "Scared of the unknown, scared of harming those around you…"_

 _"Impossible…" Takumi got out, as the three landed back onto the ground._

 _ ***Grrrrrrrrrrrrroaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh…***_

 _"Shhhhhhhhh… it's okay." Aqua hushed with a soothing whisper. "You do not have to be afraid. I'm here for you. Please… return yourself to normal, Hiroji. If you still choose to kill and destroy, kill me instead. But not in this form…"_

 _The dragon growled a bit before everyone noticed the changes on him. His whole body started shrinking down into size, the body morphed back to his human figure and the wings that was jutted from his back disappeared at the same time._

* * *

"Ahhhhhh…!" I gasped heavily, while I was on my knees, panting loudly. What have I done…? What have I done?

"Otouto!" Nee-chan and Sakura ran towards me, while Takumi stood by her Pegasus. "Are you unharmed?!"

"Nee-chan…" I muttered, looking at her with tears in my eyes. "What happened…? What did I do?"

"You became a dragon." Aqua explained, but all of the sudden, a jolt of lightning can be felt in my head, making me clutch it rather tightly.

"GAHH!"

"Nii-sama, doushita?!" Sakura panicked my condition.

"I… I remember now!" I got out. "I remember everything about my past!"

* * *

 _"Hiroji, stay behind me!" the said large figure stood tall, protecting the small child him. "Kuso… it's a trap!"_

 _"Fire at will." Garon's voice ordered._

 ***WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH!***

 _Drawing his katanas, he was able to slash away a few of the arrows, but the said number is too much for him to handle. Still thinking of the child behind him, he stood his ground, taking the full blunt of incoming arrows without hesitation. Meanwhile, the child remained clueless of what the man was doing._

 _"Papa…?" the child muttered, as Sumeragi panted heavily._

 _"I will not… let you be hurt… my son…" Sumeragi panted, supporting his body with both of his katanas._

 _"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm… I'm disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn't even my best trap." Garon chuckled as he slowly approached Sumeragi with his large axe. Then in one swift motion-_

 _ ***SLASH!***_

 _"GWAARRRGH!" his scream can be heard, followed by a large gush of blood on the side. Eventually, the Samurai fell on the side, now leaving the nervous child on his own, and the chuckling King seeing that his handiwork had been done._

 _"Papa…?" the child muttered again._

 _"You poor thing…" Garon said as the child looked at him, an amused look on the Dark King's face._

 _"…?" the child looked at him._

 _"Orphaned at such… a tender young age. You are my child now. Mwhahahahahahaha…"_

* * *

"My father…" I muttered. "My real father…"

"You remembered?" Nee-chan asked.

"Yeah, I did…" I muttered. "But… this destruction… is it all because of me?"

"Please don't worry about it. That wasn't you." Aqua explained. "It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins."

"Ancient dragon? But I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood." I said.

"The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family. And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours." Nee-chan began to explain. "But you're special, otouto. You can actually take the _form_ of a dragon."

"I've heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life…" Aqua noted.

 _"Kiddo! You okay?!"_ Yurusen appeared in front of me, as Sakura shiver a bit, noticing its presence. Cupping on my cheeks, he added, _"Please tell me you are still alive and not a big bad meany dragon!"_

"Yurusen… I…" I muttered.

 _"No time to explain! A big bad meany Ganma is coming here to slay a dragon!"_ it perked up.

What the heck, Yurusen?! After all that, you're still being happy go-lucky?! And here I thought he was actually worried about me!

"Hiroji, something the matter?" Aqua asked. "What did Yurusen say?"

"A-And why are you suddenly worked up?" Sakura noticed, as I was shaking him again by the neck.

"Damn you Yurusen, you insensitive jerk!" I shouted.

 _"Nyaaaaaaah! Big meanie uses choke!"_ He perked up before managing to phase through my hand and float up high. _"It's not very effective! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"_

"Come back here!" I exclaimed, chasing after Yurusen. After all of the emotions running through me, do you really think I'll let him go like that?!

"Come, we must aid him. Something's amiss…" Aqua pointed out.

"H-Hai!" Sakura nodded before the girls started going after them but Hinoka stopped momentarily.

"Takumi, you coming?!"

"I don't want to join him." he bluntly pointed out. "I'll aid Yukimura aiding the citizens to safety." Without even waiting for her reply, he immediately ran off, getting to work.

"Oh Takumi…" Nee-chan sighed.

* * *

When we reached our destination, I saw Ryoma clashing blades with the perpetrator. But when I looked on the other side, there was both Suzukaze and Rinkah, dealing with the Black Knight Ganma.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ the Ganma laughed, swatting away Rinkah's attack and going for the kill, only to be chained by Suzukaze's chained weapon, wrapping around his sword arm. **_"Hm?"_**

"I will not allow you." Suzukaze grunted, pulling his chain.

 _ **"I beg to differ!"**_ the Black Knight scoffed, wrapping its arm around the chain and yanked Suzukaze at its direction.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rinkah exclaimed, slamming her club at its weapon arm, enough to create a distraction.

"What should we do?" Nee-chan pointed out. "They're in trouble…"

"We must split into two." Aqua suggested. "One help them, the other aids Ryoma."

"I'll help Rinkah and Suzukaze." I suggested. "The rest of you go and help Ryoma."

"How can you be so certain of this, Hiroji?" Aqua asked me.

"Because my powers are the only thing that can destroy that Ganma…" I said, "Besides… I could… I could at least atone for this…" With that, I ran off without anyone waiting as I placed my hands in front of my waist and the belt materialized. I then opened up the GhostDriver and took out an Eyecon of my choosing and pressed the side button, inserting it in, before closing it. "Henshin!" I shouted, before making the eye 'blink'.

 **KAIGAN: LYNDIS!**

 **KETTO! ZUBATTO! TSUMA NO AGITO!**

"Milord!" Suzukaze noticed after Rinkah and him backed off.

"You dolt! Why are you here?! Aren't you supposed to help Ryoma-sama?" Rinkah scolded.

"The siblings and Aqua are helping him! I'm here to help you guys!" I said, before Sol and Mani Katti clashed against the Black Knight Ganma's sword.

 _ **"Comrade."**_ the Ganma said, getting my attention. _**"Why do you wish to help these people?"**_

"I'm no comrade of yours! You're my enemy!" I shouted as I kept on the attack. "You will pay for killing Haha-ue! And I promise you your death won't be quick and painless!"

 _ **"Despite the destruction you made here, just now?"**_ it chuckled, as we crossed blades.

"It doesn't matter! Haha-ue is dead because of you!" I yelled, relentlessly slashing the Black Knight Ganma without any mercy.

 _ **"You should be proud!"**_ the Black Knight laughed, swatting the attacks with its shield. _**"They died all because of you, our fellow Ganma!"**_

"And that's why I will atone for those sins!" I exclaimed.

 _ **"How could you, if they revered you as-"**_

 ***WHOOSH!***

"Milord is not a monster." Suzukaze added, tying its sword arm with his chains. "If he is a monster, he wouldn't try to save these people. I know because I've experienced it myself."

 ***BANG! BANG!***

 _ **"GAH!"**_ The Black Knight Ganma shouted when Rinkah smashed her club against its armor.

"He may be an idiot, but his heart is in the right place!" Rinkah added.

 _ **"Such foolish act."**_ the Black Knight Ganma spat. _**"SUCH FOOLISH HUMANS YOU TRULY ARE! I WILL DECIMATE YOUR VERY BEINGS!"**_

"Milord, I believe the rest is yours." Suzukaze added. "Show us the strength of Hoshido."

"Right." I said, before pulling and pushing the lever to make the eye 'blink'.

 **DAI KAIGAN! LYNDIS: OMEGA DRIVE!**

"Kiken…" I muttered getting into my stance, doing the same thing I did to that ninja Omozu a while back, but with a new variation of finishing move that I accessed from Lyn's memories.

 _ **"I've seen your move before."**_ Black Knight Ganma noted, getting into its defensive stance. _**"How do you think a single slash would cut this thick armor down?"**_

"Oh?" Suzukaze noticed something happening on me.

"Is it just me, or did I see him blurry?" Rinkah added.

On cue, I immediately dashed at the Black Knight Ganma, but not before I created afterimages of myself, leaping at it.

 _ **"What?!"**_ it roared, being caught off-guard by this move.

"TSUBAME GAESHI!"

 ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

After skidding a few meters away while kneeling on one knee, slashes of light were on its body. _**"Gh… GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_ its whole body glowed brightly before large explosion occurred, completely decimating itself. After the host was gone, chunks of its remains trailed smoke, already battered to a fault.

"I see…" Suzukaze nodded. "So that's what Saizou saw…"

"Your brother wasn't lying about what he saw, so I'm not surprised there." Rinkah added. "Hey kid! If you're done kneeling there, we should help Ryoma-sama!"

"No need." Ryoma's voice can be heard, as the group approached our side. "That fiend vanished after reinforcements arrived."

"Ryoma-sama." Rinkah acknowledged.

"Has everything settled on your side, Hiroji?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah… it's done." I said, before taking out the Eyecon and returned to civilian form.

 **OYASUMI!**

I looked around, seeing the devastated plaza. "I can't believe this. The entire town… devastated. An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and…"

"This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do." Ryoma said, before turning to me, "Let me guess. That sword you carried… was it a gift from King Garon?"

"Yes." I looked down sadly.

"I see." Ryoma sighed. "He masterminded the whole thing. It's not your fault. He knew you'll be captured and brought before the queen…"

"But why? Why would he do this?" I muttered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't see it coming…" I said.

"YOUR APOLOGY MEANS NOTHING!"

We all looked to see Takumi, returning from seeing the civilians, being treated by the priestesses in various areas of the plaza. "This is all your fault, Nohrian!" he pointed finger at me, in which I can't even blame him. "Haha-ue is dead, along with countless of others, including that vendor lady you enjoyed so much!"

"W-What?" I got out. She also died?

"If only you weren't here, if you hadn't show up on our doorstep, none of this would've happened and Haha-ue would be still alive! You don't belong here!"

"Enough, Takumi!" Ryoma scolded.

"Your words don't change anything." Aqua said.

"Damare! You're no different than that Nohrian! An interloper!"

"Takumi…" I muttered, tears flowing down my eyes.

"You have no right to speak my name! I don't want to see you again! Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen?!"

"Takumi, stop!" Hinoka shouted, "That's no way to treat Hiroji like that!"

"Why do you even bother caring for this Nohrian?!"

"Because you've seen how he acted what happened just now!" Nee-chan defended. "Hiroji helped us in defeating the head of the Faceless! How would you say he's still the enemy where tears ran down his eyes, feeling guilty?!"

"Hah! That's nothing but crocodile tears! Don't let him fool you!"

"Takumi, please listen…" Aqua tries to convince him.

"Forget it." he said, turning away from me. "Haha-ue is dead because of him. I do not see him as my brother at all. He's an enemy."

"Takumi… you truly feel that way about me…?" I muttered.

"You're already bad news from the moment you entered Hoshido!" he taunted. "In fact, I'm not afraid to say this to your face!"

 **"YOU ARE** _ **DEAD**_ **TO ME!"**

"!" I could only look at my younger brother in horror. That's how he truly felt? I'm dead to him?

"I'm so sorry, everyone." I muttered, looking down in shame. "I've brought nothing but pain to all of you. Maybe you're right. I don't really belong here… it's best if I left now…"

"Please wait, Hiroji-dono." Yukimura-sensei said, stopping me from walking away. "I don't believe that's what MIkoto-sama would have wanted."

"What do you know about it, Yukimura?!" Takumi snapped. "Do you wish to defend this murderer?!"

"Takumi, mind your tone!" Ryoma said sternly, in which Takumi huffed angrily. Looking back at the advisor, he continued. "What do you mean? Did she say something to you?"

Yukimura nodded. "I hate to deliver this news, but… Mikoto-sama foresaw her own death."

"What?" Takumi got out, looking at him.

"Hiroji, this isn't your fault." Yukimura assured me. "King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn't know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain. And there's one other thing. Please take a look at that statue."

Everyone looked at the statue which was half destroyed and I saw a sword was stuck at the centre of the statue.

"Is that… a sword?" I got out.

"It can't be…" Ryoma got out.

"It is." Yukimura confirmed. "The divine sword Yato. Much like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto… and your Fujin Yumi, Takumi… Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world."

"The key to peace…" I muttered.

"M-Minna, look!" Sakura got out, as the sword rattled rather hard, removing itself. Eventually, after it broke free from its bindings, the sword… flew at me?!

"Gah!" I shouted as I tried to dodge, but the sword following me. Eventually, the sword moved to my hand and I automatically grabbed the hilt.

"The blade has chosen Hiroji!" Ryoma gasped.

"Impossible." Takumi hissed.

"Otouto, do you know what this means?" Nee-chan asked, but I was still in shock.

"Nii-sama? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?" Sakura stuttered.

For some reason, I can't hear them, as I seemed to be in a trance… my vision suddenly took me elsewhere, away from reality.

* * *

 _"Huh?" I got out, as my whole body seemed to have transported to another place of Hoshido… I think? I mean, I'm in a large dojo, surrounded by beautiful flowers by the scenery. Also, there was a bridge that connects from one end of the pond to another. "Where am I?"_

 _"You are in Chon'sin, young warrior." A voice got out, as I looked at the side and noticed a man standing near me, watching the sakura petals fell beautifully on the bridge. He was a tall figure with white hair tied in a long ponytail. He also wore a mask that resembled the jaws of a black dragon, wearing a black trench coat with shoulder scale paddings on it, along with two swords on both his sides, and black boots._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _"My name is Yen'fay." He answered._

 _"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" I suddenly panicked, hearing the name alone. "THE Yen'fay?! The one that fought alongside Kiva to free your sister, Say'ri, from Walhart's clutches of world domination!?"_

 _"So you know…" Yen'fay muttered before nodding, looking back at the pond. "Yes, I am that Yen'fay." He nodded. "I sensed something from you and it resonated with my soul. You have lost something haven't you…"_

 _"I…" I trailed off, before looking down. "Yes… Haha-ue died just now…"_

 _"Was it under your own will?"_

 _"No… but it still hurts… there was so much I wanted to tell her. I wanted to know more about her, but…"_

 _"Fate decided to be at its cruelest…" Yen'fay nodded in understanding. "Just like Kiva."_

 _"W-What?" I got out, looking at him. "You mentioned Kiva again."_

 _"That's correct."_

 _"Why do I keep hearing Kiva as of late? Is he really that important from where you're from?"_

 _"Young warrior, please listen to this man's tale." Yen'fay suggested. "Once, there was a royal family of Chon'sin, leading the country to peace and tranquility. One that was established by the Great Founder himself."_

 _"Kiva. I mean, the older Kiva?"_

 _"That is correct." he nodded. "His name was Wataru Kurenai, a Fangire that knew nothing but peace and justice, until one day, his enemy Arc and his army of Legendorga appeared, threatening to destroy that peace. His crucial moment was him along with his brother, Dark Kiva sacrificing themselves to keep Arc sealed forever."_

 _"Hm…" I pondered._

 _"After the establishment of Chon'sin have been affirmed, one day, the wife and child of Great Founder decided to leave the country's leadership to our ancestors, and then they were never seen again for ages. And that lineage had come to our family. And then, war had struck upon Chon'sin after centuries of peace."_

 _"What happened then?" I asked._

 _"I believe I shall stop here." Yen'fay noted, caught me off-guard._

 _"W-What?!" I gasped. "I wanted to hear more of your story!"_

 _"Do you care for your family?" he questioned me. "They are now waiting for you, worried of your safety."_

 _"I… I don't know if I should…"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"They… one of my family… he…" I trailed off._

 _"I see… they blame you for your mother's death…" Yen'fay nodded again._

 _"…you talked like you understand what I'm saying."_

 _"Because I too was once in your position."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Someday, when we meet again, I shall explain the rest of the story." Yen'fay said calmly. "By then, you shall understand how important family is, despite the odds."_

 _By then, the whole view was engulfed in white light, returning me back to reality._

* * *

"!" I gasped heavily.

"Otouto!" Nee-chan shouted, getting my attention. "Are you alright?"

"Nee-chan…" I muttered, lookin at her. "What happened? What was I-"

"You've been standing there for a while." Ryoma explained. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I…" I trailed off, but then shook my head. "No I'm fine… sorry…"

"Ryoma-sama!" Suzukaze appeared from the shadows. Looks like he came back from spying after the battle ended. "I have important news from other comrades. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border."

Ryoma growled at this. "With Haha-ue dead, the magical barrier is completely eroded. This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now… Death is too good for them." He then turned to his sibilings and the remaining soldiers who were still alive. "Who's with me?"

"I'll go, Nii-san." Nee-chan noted. "I'll lead the Sky Knights."

"They're mine." Takumi tightened his grip, after glaring at me intensely. "They shall pay with blood."

The rest of the soldiers cheered loudly, feeling pumped on getting revenge.

"U-Um…" Sakura looked at me. "N-Nii-sama, what will you do?"

"I… I don't know."

"Worry not. Take your time." Ryoma assured. "Once you are ready, come join us to defeat them once and for all."

And with that, they left us on our own, while I had to think hard. "Xander… Camilla… Leo… Elise…"

"Do you wish to fight them? Your Nohrian siblings?" Aqua asked me.

"Honestly, I don't…" I said. "There must be another way. Surely the answer is not more bloodshed. But I feel I must follow Ryoma to the border. If I can help avert total war…"

"Wait, Hiroji!" she stopped me. "There's something you need to know. If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. And if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether."

She's right. When Haha-ue died, I lost control of my emotions and I became a ferocious and uncontrollable dragon… "Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Yes." she said, showing me the stone on her necklace she wore. "This is called a Dragonstone. It will allow you to control the dragon's power and still return to your human form. Now, please close your eyes…"

"O… kay…" I said, before closing my eyes. All of a sudden, the stone on her necklace glowed as it came out of the pendant it was embedded in and floated over to me. My body started to glow the same color as the stone before it suddenly attached to my chest armor, embedded in it.

"…there." she added, now presenting my dragonstone. "This stone is now attuned to you. Keep it safe with you at all times."

"I will." I smiled at her. "Thanks, Aqua. Couldn't have done it without you."

And for that, I saw her face turn red, as she was surprised from my kind reply. "Um…"

"Hm? Is something the matter? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" I asked. "I know we've known each other only a short while, but I feel close to you. You already risked your life to help calm my dragon form. I only hope I can repay the favor someday."

"I'm alright." she assured. "And yes, I feel close to you as well. It is as if… I'm alright whem I'm around you. That's why we shall face Nohr and decide the best course of action."

I hope whatever happens, it would turn out okay. I just hope I didn't end up hurting my family, all because of me.

* * *

 **TWF:** Yatta! Another chapter done! :D

 **Fen:** About frickin' time… So as you can see, no Eyecon this chapter.

 **TWF: *takes an eyeball*** Like this one?

 **Fen:** OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! YOU KILLED SOMEONE DIDN'T YOU?!

 **TWF:** Uhhhhhh… internet? o.o;

 **Fen: *dials a phone number*** Yes I'd like to report a murder!

 **TWF:** Why are you calling the cops? ***pops open the eyeball, revealing a candy in it*** Dude, you're plain weird sometimes. Anyways, see ya' in the next chapter, you guys.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

 **TWF:** Oh look, Fen-kun. The police are here to catch ya for the false report. :D

 **Police:** Mr. Wild Fang you are under arrest! Come out with your hands up!

 **TWF:** Okey dokey! Once the cops see this toy, you're as good as screwed, buddy! ***happily walks out of the studio***

 **Fen:** We have reason to believe you are in possession of edible marijuana!

 **TWF:** I can't get high. I'm a Muslim, remember? o.o

 **Police:** Take his eggnog!

 **TWF:** ***Gasps for a long time*** MY PRECIOUS! ***morphs into a troll*** ITS MY PRECIOUS!

 ***Police already taken away the eggnog and places Wild Fang in handcuffs***

* * *

 **Eyecons Collected so far!**

Ghost, (? ? ?), (? ? ?)

 **01:** Lyndis, **02:** Katarina, **03:** (? ? ?), **04:** (? ? ?), **05:** (? ? ?), **06:** (? ? ?), **07:** (? ? ?), **08:** (? ? ?), **09:** (? ? ?), **10:** (? ? ?), **11:** (? ? ?), **12:** (? ? ?), **13:** (? ? ?), **14:** (? ? ?), **15:** (? ? ?)

 **Other Obtainables**

(? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?)


	6. Chapter 6: Path Towards a Revelation

**Fen:** Uh… hey guys. Sorry we haven't updated in a while… :(

 **TWF: *wears a VR goggles… and a suit of armor that resembles Galahad*** Now I'm ready for another round of augmented reality dodgeball! :D

 **Fen:** Dude now…? We got a chapter to do.

 **TWF: *shuts Fen-kun's mouth with a hand*** Shh! I see no evil~ *O*

 **Fen:** What's that got to do with-

 **TWF:** TO BATTLE! ALELELELELELELELELELELE!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _"Minna-san, I wish to ask you all a question." the Sage began, getting the attention of the Einherjars that were eating in the tavern. "Why do humans fight with one another?"_

 _"Oooooh, that's a nice topic!" Yurusen chirped happily._

 _"Why wars occur… hm…" Katarina pondered, looking away from her tome._

 _"I think I know the answer…" Lyn muttered, looking down. "To prove superiority, correct?"_

 _"Alas, your answer is not as far as you think, Lady Lyndis." the Sage added, combing his beard. "But what causes war itself?"_

 _"Human nature." Katarina pointed out._

 _"That's right."_

 _"But why do you ask, Great Sage?" Lyn asked._

 _"Because a war is about to break out right now."_

 _"What?" Katarina gasped._

 _"Then Hiroji-" Lyn began._

 _"That is one other matter I need to bring to attention." The Sage said. "Young Hiroji is at a crossroad. He would have to choose between his family. Those of his birthright and those who have conquered."_

 _"Oya? The boy has to make a choice?" Yurusen asked._

 _"Correct. No matter which side he chooses, he would make an enemy out of either side."_

 _"Unless by some miracle, he would choose_ not _to side with either." Lyn suggested._

 _"What makes you say that?" Katarina added. "Everyone knows you have to choose a side to win a war."_

 _"I remember. My memories still linger strongly in me." Lyn recalled. "My beloved told me that after the war, two nations were searching for him to help them in their war. One of his birthright, and one that saw his true strength. Yet, my husband decided to take no side and wished to stay on the plains. One where nature embraced us with their gentle breeze and scent. And we were happy, living in tranquility. Even after the second war, we decided to live there for the rest of our days, blissfully under Mother Earth and Father Sky's guidance."_

 _"_ _…_ _" Katarina remained silent, thinking carefully on Lyn's words. "But even so, the war Hiroji is in… it is no different from ours."_

 _"That's correct. That boy_ must _make a choice. To stay by his bloodline, or to live with strangers with strong bonds. That is the tale he must create for himself." The Sage said._

 _"Maybe, but…" Lyn said, before standing up to leave. "There's always a third option. And I believe Hiroji will take that once that door of opportunity presents itself."_

 _"He's still green, but I'm certain his wisdom would prove him worthy." Katarina added before doing the same._

 _"So, Gramps, what's it gonna be?" Yurusen asked._

 _"Hmmmm…" the Sage pondered… before it hit him. "I dunno. Let's just keep watching, ne?"_

 _"Ne~~~!" Yurusen chirped, as both of them took a sip of tea._

* * *

"I see them!" I exclaimed, as I was mounted on my horse, with Ryoma by my side and Nee-chan hovering above me with her Pegasus.

"Damn, those Nohrian fiends!" Takumi cursed. "They took the opportunity of attacking us after killing her. And it's all because of-"

"N-Nii-sama! Please don't say that!" Sakura defended. "He's not like that!"

"She's right, Takumi." Ryoma nodded. "Hiroji is their decoy; planting him with something he did not expect to happen."

"And I believe him, regardless of what happened." Aqua noted.

"Nii-san! On that cliff!" Hinoka pointed with her naginata, as I saw where she's pointing at.

"Brother Xander!" I noticed before giving chase, even through the midst of the soldiers.

"Hiroji, wait!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Follow him!" Nee-chan added, as the rest followed.

"Ah! Big sister! I see him!" Elise said to Carmilla, as the two were mounted on her wyvern.

"There's no doubt about it!" Camilla said, her eyes filled with joy. "Little Hiro!"

"Damn, I can't believe the guy's alive." Leo scoffed with a smirk. "Lucky bastard."

"Being intelligent does make up for his lack of strength." Xander noted. "Come, let us go fetch our sibling." He then whipped the reins of his horse, causing it to neigh before trotting fast.

"Right behind you!" Camilla smiled. "Hold on tight, Elise!" She said before urging her wyvern to fly.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Elise wailed, holding onto Camilla tightly.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Leo shouted, going after them.

I can't believe it, all of them are on the battlefield, just for me?

"Brother!" I exclaimed, as the rest of the royal family met in the middle, causing the battle to stop and they backed off from their enemies.

"Hiroji! You're alright!" Xander smiled, upon seeing me. "It eases my mind, knowing you are safe and sound. Did they hurt you, little brother?"

"No I'm fine…" I shook my head. "They… actually treated me well."

"Treated you… well?" Xander asked.

"Oh my little Hiro!" Camilla shouted in joy as she-

 ***POW!***

-pounced me to the ground.

"Big brother!" Elise chirped happily, and joined in.

"Mmmmmmmmmmph! Mmmmmmmph!" I muffled out as Camilla buried my face in her chest.

"Oh, you worried me so much, little Hiro! Your big sister was helpless when you disappeared! Please don't make my heart tremble again, alright?"

"And look at you, hogging the ladies to yourself." Leo teased. "As always, you do have that charm."

"S-Shut up, Leo!" I cried out. "It's not like that!"

"Hiroji, there you are!" Ryoma shouted, immediately entering the circle, only to be greeted by Xander's dark sword pointing at him.

"Stay where you are, Hoshidan." Xander warned.

"Hiroji!" Nee-chan's voice called out, catching my attention. Camilla felt annoyed when she saw her. "Unhand my otouto this instant!"

"Your what?"

"He's my little brother! Hands off of him!" Hinoka demanded.

"No don't! I can kill him and their family right now!" Takumi said, aiming his Fujin Yumi at us. "He can at least die with his fake family!"

"You have a death wish, boy." Carmilla said darkly, letting out a dark aura that enveloped around her. "Do you have a death wish?!"

"Brother, I suggest you arm yourself." Leo said. "Father told us that it's time to show our might to these Hoshidans. With you on our side, our victory is guaranteed."

"All of this bloodshed can end, Hiroji! Have faith in us!" Xander persuaded.

"Do you really think you would own up to your words, Nohrian?! The only thing that would happen is more bloodshed!"

"And for you to take my brother away from me, is unforgivable!" Nee-chan snapped. "I shall deliver my oath of slaying those who took my loved ones away!"

"Wait, hold on, everyone stop!" I shouted as I managed to get up and stand in between them. "This is getting us nowhere!"

"Yeah! Big brother's right!" Elise exclaimed, now tugging on my arm. "He should be on our side from the beginning!"

"E-Even so, Onii-sama is still my Onii-sama!" Sakura said, mustering her courage, now tugging onto my other arm. "I want to learn more about my family! He is very important to me and Onee-sama!"

"Tch, can't believe his charm got the best of the girls." Takumi scoffed.

"Girls, seriously! This is no time to pull my arms off of my body!" I cried out as I managed to get them to let go. "Look, as I said before, this is getting us nowhere. All of this fighting needs to stop!"

"Then, you must make a choice." Xander suggested.

"Huh?"

"Who do you think is worthy of your help, Hiroji?" Ryoma pointed out.

"I…"

"You need to choose brother," Xander said. "Will you choose us, who have stayed by your side since birth?"

"Or will you choose your true family, your true birthright?" Ryoma added.

"Little Hiro…" Camilla waited, as Leo stood by her side on his mount.

"Big brother…" Elise murmured, joining her side.

"Take my hand, little brother." Xander offered.

"Otouto!" Nee-chan called out, as I looked to them.

"Nii-sama…" Sakura said with nearly teary eyes, while Takumi glared at me, as usual.

"Come now, there are a lot of discoveries that can be found, Hiroji. Hoshido is your true home." Ryoma offered.

"I… I…" I got out as I had my head down.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Cry For the Truth by MICHI)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the electric guitar started playing, the lights turned on, revealing Aqua in her dancing pose on the floor with a thin layer of water on it. Surrounding her were 15 Eyecons in a circle and her signature necklace glowed radiantly around her neck. As soon as the music started playing, she began to dance, with the Eyecons floating up by her water spheres, circling around her. While she danced, the ground revealed the purple 'Eye', prompting the title to reveal itself. The camera briefly flashed from Aqua's white dress to her black dress, then back to white before her hand gesture prompted the water to cover the screen, moving to the next scene. Then, Aqua began to sing.

 **(Shoudou kara makuakeru unmeitachi)** On top of the Northern Fortress, on the balcony, Hiroji looked out the window of his room as he saw looked up at the dark sky.  
 **(Matsu no wa kibou ka? zetsubou ka~?)** The surroundings then turned white, surprising Hiroji. He noticed his Hoshido family in front of him, and when he looked behind, his Nohr family called out to him in a black background.  
 **(Akaku sabita tokiyo no haguruma ga ima)** His surroundings then suddenly changed to a new location where there was a huge lake surrounded by the forest trees. And in front of the small bridge that led to the lake was Aqua who had her back turned before she turned around to see him and held out her hand to him.  
 **(Kishinde azawarau~)** As he reached for it, the view before him shattered again, as he stands on the new battlefield on his own. Enemies like Nosferatus and Gammas, appeared in a ruined land, surrounding him.

 **(Seijaku o kakikesu doukoku)** On a battlefield, Hoshidan and Nohrian troops battled each other.  
 **(Kono mune o hikisaku erejii)** In a quick series of cameo appearances, the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, save for Sakura and Elise, went against their counterparts.  
 **(Karadajuu abaredasu)** Aqua, Jakob, Felicia, Silas, Suzukaze, Mozume and Ashura could only look on worriedly, as Hiroji ran towards the battlefield, trying his best to stop them.  
 **(Chishio ga sakebu omoi wa "kimi wo, tomaru na")** Both sides continued to charge forward, as they are determined to eliminate each other. As soon as the two sides are in contact, the screen flashed brightly, shifting to the battle.

 **(Tachimukae ikusen mebuku sono konnan ni)** On the ground, Xander and Ryoma continued trading blows with Raijinto and Siegfried, creating sparks that burned the grass around them. As the screen viewed to the sky, Hinoka, in a serious expression, guided her Pegasus towards Camilla, where the latter had a smile, guiding her wyvern towards her. The two then clashed, crossing their lance and axe, while looking at each other.  
 **(Shiro ka kuro ka abaku sono shukumei ni)** Takumi fired energy arrows from Fujin Yumi while Leo used Brunhyld to make trees grow out from the ground, but the former used this to his advantage and jumped off of its branches to fire off more arrows. Sakura and Elise could only look on, seeing as there was nothing they do to stop their families from fighting each other, holding their hands in prayer with tears flowing out from their eyes.  
 **(Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete)** As the screen moved to another side of the battlefield, Hiroji gestured his hands to have the GhostDriver appear around his waist, before taking out his Eyecon and placed it in the Driver. The Parka Ghost flew out of the GhostDriver and Hiroji pulled and pushed the lever.  
 **(Shinzou o tataku wake ga aru soshite)** After his transformation into Ghost, he noticed three Nohrian figures, showing their backs at him. As Hiroji noticed the familiar Driver on two of the boys, two very familiar mechanical familiars flew towards the girl in the center. As the three turned to Hiroji, a brief flash of two new Riders and one very familiar Rider were seen before the screen was enveloped in a water sphere, courtesy of Aqua.

 **(Cry for the Truth~)** Aqua sang the last part, as more water spheres floated around her, while the Eyecons remained inactive. Only the Ghost, Lyndis and Katarina Parka danced around her.

 **(Instrumental)** As the song reached the end, she kneeled down to finish her dance. The last four beats revealed the neutral side behind her, followed by the Hoshidans on the right and finally the Nohrians on the left, and the final beat zoomed out, revealing the whole group, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Path towards Revelation

 _"There is always a third option, young one."_

"Huh?" _I gasped, as the scene changed… back to that old place._

 _"It seems your mind cannot decide which side to take."_

"Yen'fay, when did I-"

 _"You were deep in thought. So deep in fact, you suddenly came here to Chon'sin." Yen'fay calmly explained, still sitting on his cushion, looking at the falling sakura petals from the tree. "Come, sit with me. This will ease your mind."_

"I… suppose." _I said before sitting next to him._

 _"You do not wish to harm your families."_

"No… how could I after everything they've done for me?"

 _"Hm… clearly, you and I share the same fate." Yen'fay smiled small._

"What do you mean?" _I asked, looking at him._

 _"Aye, I shall tell you the remaining part of that story, as promised. Why I chose to side with my enemy."_

 _Oh, that's right. He did promise me that._

 _"To protect one's family… is the same as putting aside all thoughts that would waver your determination. In order to protect the only family I had left, I decided to follow the enemy, in return, they would spar my sister's life. Following the code of the Bushido, I continued to fight for his sake. My sister tends to be tenacious, all because of Mother's influence on her."_

"Mother?" _I blinked._ "Your real mother?"

 _"Nay, 'tis our teacher that taught us her way of fighting: the Way of Life."_

"Eh?"

 _"You see, before completely embracing the code of Bushido, my little sister and I had made a promise to Mother; our teacher. One very important lesson that remained in our hearts. No matter what happens, family is your only treasure. No matter the temptation, never betray them for anything, as they are priceless amongst all others. No matter how much gold you have, or how much strength in number you've gained, never forget what's truly important. Gold and strength would bring misfortune, but family are the only ones that can pull you back to yourself."_

"That means…" _I pieced the puzzle together from his words._

 _"Aye, I had a choice." Yen'fay added. "I could have fought the Conqueror himself. But, if I died, it would leave my sister in deep despair. If I did not fight him, I would be killed alongside my sister. In order to avoid conflict, at times like this, you cannot let your mind cloud your judgment."_

 _My thoughts were… clouded?_

 _"When you considered your family as the only valuable thing in the world, you'd do anything to protect it. These families, they are very important to you. Even if the enemy is fake, the bond is real and true. Even if your bloodline are strangers to you, they still treated you with love."_

 _That's right. I love my family. Both of them. There's no way I would betray them for one reason or another. To me, that's what's most important to me above all else. Kaa-san can't die in vain. There's always a reason for everything._

 _Yen'fay let out a small smile, noticing my expression. "So… have you decided?"_

 _"Yeah… I have." I nodded, before looking at him. "And I also want you to fight alongside me."_

 _"For what reason, if I may ask?" Yen'fay looked at me, still having that calm look on his face._

 _"To see my determination and resolve." I said without hesitation._

 _There was a moment of silence between the two of us… before he stood up, holding his katana. "Very well. I shall respond to that determination. My name is Yen'fay, Grandmaster of Chon'sin. Let us be on our way, my lord."_

* * *

I was back in reality and I lifted my head, telling them with a clear voice, "I refuse to choose either one of you."

"What?!" The Hoshido and Nohr families gasped in surprise.

"I won't betray anyone." I said before turning to my Nohrian family, to Xander. "I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo, and Elise… We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember." I then turned to my Hoshidan family, to Ryoma. "And I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Nii-san… we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Nee-chan, Takumi, Sakura-chan… I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield."

"I understand how you feel, Hiroji." Ryoma smiled.

"And that's just it. I love both of you so much, I wish to stand by my own two feet and not fight either of you!" I said, resolved.

"Then… what are you-" Xander asked.

"-going to do, Hiroji?" Ryoma continued.

"I'm so sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists." I said.

"Otouto…" Nee-chan muttered.

"Please… don't make me fight you both…" I pleaded.

"Hiroji." Xander spoke up… with a hint of disappointment, "You're still naive. I can see what you're trying to do, but that would be impossible. Therefore, I shall expose the truth of everything before you."

"Halt." Ryoma said sternly. "You will not drag him back to your side. He has finally returned, and do you really think I shall let him walk away? Not a chance."

"Hmph! What do you propose then?"

"A bout. You and I." Ryoma suggested

"No, wait! Xander! Nii-san!" I shouted.

"It's no use." Aqua stopped me. "Once his mind is set, it would be impossible to stop him."

"Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Hiroji without a fight. It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?" Xander said, unsheathing Siegfried.

"Prepare yourself, then." Ryoma said, unsheathing Raijinto. "I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my brother!"

"Please, both of you, stop! We can still talk this out inste-!"

"HAAAA!"

"YAAAAA!"

"Gah, it's no use! They just won't listen to me… I'll have to step in if I want to stop them!" I exclaimed, as I took out a new Eyecon and materialized my belt.

"That device…" Aqua noticed.

I pressed the button of the new Eyecon and a number '09' appeared. I then opened up the Driver, that made a pulsing sound before inserting the new Eyecon and closing it, pulling the lever to 'close' the eye.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

A Parka Ghost came out of the Driver, pushing Xander and Ryoma away. It appeared to be some sort of haori that was dark purple and black in color, having a gold belt around the back of its waist and the hood had the same color scheme, including a black dragon head-like frame around the hood. It struck a pose as a faint outline of Yen'fay appeared next to it, doing the same pose in dark purple color.

"HENSHIN!" I shouted before 'opening' the eye.

 **KAIGAN~ YEN'FAY! MEZAMEYO CHON'SIN! YOAKE ZE YO!**

After that sudden surprise, the two quickly focused on one another before dashing forward once again.

"Haaaaaah!"

"Yaaaaaaaah!"

 ***CLASH!***

I heard gasps from both sides, and Ryoma and Xander looked at me surprised. My sword morphed into a very long katana dubbed the Masamune and on the faceplate of the helmet, a pink sword divided in the middle with petal-like eyes, complete with a dragon mask around my helmet and a white fake ponytail to complete it.

 ** _"Children would always resolve matters in conflict by might. 'Tis embedded in human nature, as Mother spoke."_** I said, surprising both of them.

"Hiroji…?" Ryoma added.

"Why does his voice sound different?" Xander wondered… until it hit him. "He's possessed by that device!"

"What?" Ryoma said before being pushed to the back by Xander's swing.

 ** _"…haste makes waste, young one. You are blinded from what you see."_** I said calmly, as Yen'fay's memories flooded in my mind. It's as if I let him possessed me.

"Great, now he's not the only one I should be worried. Hiroji as well!" Xander said, concerned. "Because of that, you took advantage of it and let him be possessed with these ghosts in him!"

"Not as you planted the sword on him for your opportunity!" Ryoma exclaimed back, as he swung his katana at him, only to be blocked by sakura petals, leaving him flabbergasted.

"Sakura petals?" Sakura noticed.

"It came from big brother!" Elise gasped.

 ** _"The Way of Life cannot be disrupted by chaos and malice. It will tilt the balance of harmony."_** I said, blocking Nii-san's attack and pushed him back. _**"Make no mistake. This boy has already decided on his path and I shall help him for his ideals. I shall bestow my strength to keep both of you in check."**_

"How dare you!" Xander growled.

"Hiroji would really do this?" Ryoma asked.

 _ **"Aye. And so would Kiva."**_ I said.

"Kiva? You know of Kiva?" Ryoma got out.

"Who is Kiva?" Xander asked.

I remained silent, as the two sides armed up once more.

"If I cannot make you talk…" Nii-san said, as the electricity crackled on his katana.

"…then, I'll release you from my brother's body!" Xander added, as darkness enveloped his weapon before the two charged.

"Nii-san!/Xander!" the girls exclaimed, as the two are now aiming at me.

 ***CLASH! CLASH!***

In a very swift manner, I was able to block both attacks at the same time. One with a clash of my sword, and the other blocked the petals with his own blade. **_"Naive…"_** I muttered before slashing both of them, sending Ryoma and Xander to the ground.

"How did he-" Nee-chan uttered.

"He took them both down." Leo said in shock.

"Big sister, is big brother really possessed?" Elise asked.

"I do not know, Elise. Commander Edith hasn't told us. I didn't know little Hiro would end up being possessed by it…" Camilla added.

 _ **"Have both of you calmed down? 'Tis goes nowhere if we continue."**_ I said.

"Commander Edith has a lot of explaining to do…" Xander grunted. "To think using that belt would have Hiroji being possessed…"

"I have seen it myself, but to think he'd act completely different upon using them…" Nii-san said, before getting into his stance. "But even so, I will hold my code and defeat my foes, for the sake of Hoshido!"

"Then, I shall hold my pledge upon my knighthood as well: defeating my foes in a battle for Nohr!"

And with that, both men charge at me, while at the same time, facing each other.

"This is madness! These two are stubborn!" I said.

 _"'Tis what humans called pride, young one."_ Yen'fay's voice echoed in my mind. _"Men are stubborn creatures because of this."_

"Then what do we do?'

 _"We must show them the virtue of humility."_

"By fighting?"

 _"Answer their callings until everything comes to a halt."_

And with that, the three of us clashed again. It was like in one of the story books I've read, where three men fought one another, exchanging blows with another man before switching to another one. That is what is currently happening, as Xander exchanged blows with me before blocking Nii-san's attack. Nii-san did the same, attacking Xander while easily blocking mine. Meanwhile, I could only think of blocking from both sides before giving them a push with the petal storm. It was like a dance amongst the three of us and we're all waiting for someone to slip up. But the soul that is currently possessing me is the Grandmaster of Chon'sin himself, and he is a formidable opponent against Kiva during those warring days before he had a change of heart.

"Nee-sama, what do we do?" Sakura asked Nee-chan worriedly.

"Hime-sama, if you command us-"

"Stop." Nee-chan stopped. "Cease the attack. I will not allow it."

"As you wish." the Hoshidan commander responded.

"Your Highness?" the Nohrian commander asked.

"Stand down." Leo commanded. "Do not attack while my brother is in his bout."

"Sir!" the commander replied.

"Hah!" Nii-san exclaimed, swinging his katana on Xander when he saw an opening, only to be shocked when my Masamune blocked the attack. "What?!"

"You're mine!" Xander added, as I was able to draw out another Masamune by splitting Yato into two halves. I didn't know I can do that, to be honest. "What?!"

"Hiroji, what are you doing?!" both men asked, as I ended up blocking their blows, dual wielding.

"Both of you are only running foolish errands." I said as I slashed them away. Then I did the unthinkable as I connected the two Masamune hilts together, forming a double-blade before getting into a stance. "Come at me if you dare."

"Spoken like a true warrior." Nii-san said, getting into his stance. "I do not know of your true strength, but it is my duty to protect my siblings."

"Be prepared, great warrior." Xander added, as darkness emitted from his sword. "I shall free my brother as he is an important member of our family."

"Maybe, but it's you two shall be freed… freed from your pride and contempt." I said before… placing the connected hilts in front of my GhostDriver?

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**

Energy enveloped both blades as I twirled it around, causing a sort of energy storm, causing those in the vicinity other than my brothers to hold their ground. The two closed in on the attack, as I remained calm after my stance. I'm sorry Xander… Nii-san… but this is the only way I can get you two to stop fighting.

 **OMEGA STREAM!**

 ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

"Na…" Nii-san got out, as Xander and Nii-san are already on the opposite side.

"…what?" Xander added, shocked as well.

"Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu Satsujin Ken…" I said, before calmly turning away, while sakura petals fluttered towards the two. Raising my head, looking at the sky, I finished the quote by saying, "…Mizuchi!" Without missing a beat, both men ended up dropping their weapons, kneeling in pain and their armors are filled with blows from my swings. "Can you hear it? The whispers in the wind?" I added, standing tall before I decided to take off the device from my belt.

 **OYASUMI!**

"Nii-san/Xander!" both sides of my family quickly ran towards their respective elder brothers, checking up on them.

"Are you alright, Hiroji?" Aqua asked, as I reverted back to normal.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I panted. "Hopefully that will stop them from fighting."

"Now is a good time for them to listen to your words." she suggested. "Go. Do what you must do."

"Right." I said before walking towards them.

"You fiend!" Takumi snapped. "Why did you do that to Nii-san!?"

"Takumi… silence." Nii-san instructed.

"Tch…" Xander grunted in pain, as he placed his arm around Camilla's shoulders.

"Everyone… all of you need to stop fighting. Nothing good will ever come out of this. This all started when mother died because of the sword Ganglari, and now because of it we've been pointing fingers on whom to blame."

"It is all for you, little brother…" Xander got out.

"That's not the point Xander!"

"Then, why did you choose to betray us? One that cared for your well-being for your stay in Nohr?"

"I never betrayed you! Or my Hoshidan family!" I said.

"Lies! Look what you did to him!" Takumi retorted. "You mercilessly injured him! I don't give a damn about that Nohrian, but you swung your sword like it was nothing!"

"Takumi… please…" Nii-san grunted, as Nee-chan helped him out while the youngest sisters healed them up. "Hiroji, answer this. Ever since you've acquired that belt, have you lost your sense of control? To the point of letting those souls possess you?"

"No. This was a first for me." I shook my head. "I willingly let that soul possess me."

"…" Nii-san remained silent, while I can see anger written on Xander's face.

"I couldn't fight you or Xander, there was just no way… so I let Yen'fay fight for me."

"Damn it all…" Xander cursed. "Even to this day, you are still naive. You still do not know how the world works, Hiroji. I've done everything I could to keep you safe and sound, and yet… to think this sort of outcome happened… you left me with no choice."

"Brother?" Leo looked at him.

"Listen, soldiers of Nohr! From this point on, Hiroji is a turncoat of Nohr! As an enemy of Nohr, you are to execute him on sight! Show him no mercy!"

WHAT?!

"Xander, no!" I shouted.

"To be honest, all of us felt the agony the day you were kidnapped." Nii-san muttered, getting my attention. "I know we've tried to make up for lost time and became a family once more. Now I know how it feels like to be slapped in the face. Truly a farce, it is."

"Nii-san…?" I got out.

"Nii-san, you…" Nee-chan muttered.

"Soldiers of Hoshido! From here on out, he is lost to us! As long as he is our enemy, you have the right to fight him at will!"

"Nii-san, no!" I shouted.

"Good! I can kill you now!" Takumi shouted as he aimed his Fujin Yumi at me, arrow already materialized and he fired, causing me to dodge.

"Takumi!" I yelled. "Don't do this!"

"Time to pay for your sins!" Takumi shouted, without hesitation, letting out an arrow, only to be blocked by Aqua's water sphere. "What?!"

"Aqua?"

"Hiroji…" she said, looking at me. "Neither side will no longer listen to you. While they are still giving us the chance, let us flee. We can't afford to be caught."

"She's also turned coat on us. As expected of her." Takumi scoffed.

"Stand down, Takumi." Nii-san said. "Let them be."

"What?! You're expecting me to let them free like that, Nii-san?!"

"…" he didn't say anything, other than glaring at him.

"Little Hiro…" Camilla said sadly.

"Let him go. He's free to do whatever he wants." Xander said firmly.

"Quickly, Hiroji." Aqua said. "Open the Gate."

"But-"

"There's no time." Aqua urged.

Wait, how did she know of the Gate? Now's not the time to think about it!

"Gh…" I gritted, clenching my fist tightly before shouting, "GATE OPEN!"

* * *

 _A spark of lightning struck both of them, leaving the viewers in awe and shock. Moments later, only a charred circle was seen where they once stood. "Is it really alright to let them go, brother?" Leo asked._

 _"Don't worry. He'll show up again. And I'll personally kill him myself." Xander replied._

 _"I… I don't really want to fight big brother. I love him so much…" Elise said, saddened._

 _"I, as well, Elise. But… you've seen what he'd become." Camilla got out. "Brother, if there's anyone who would execute him, please… let it be me."_

 _"Camilla?" Leo looked at him._

 _"I was the one who poured much love in him. Please… let me be the one to cut everything off about him." she said._

 _"As you wish…" Xander added._

 _"Nii-san, let me go!" Hinoka shouted._

 _"It's no use searching for him."_

 _"I don't care! I'm not leaving him again!"_

 _"Why do you still want to protect him?! Didn't you see what he just did?! And that woman also followed him!" Takumi exclaimed._

 _"He's still my otouto!" Hinoka sobbed._

 _While the two siblings argued with one another, the eldest looked at one another, asking. "What say you?" Ryoma asked._

 _"For now, our forces shall retreat. In turn, you do the same." Xander proposed._

 _"Very well. But mark my words, the next time we meet, one of us shall meet doom." Ryoma added, gesturing his hand to his soldiers. They understood and backed off from the battlefield._

 _"Nee-sama, where are you going?!" Sakura asked._

 _"I'm going to look for Hiroji!" Hinoka said as she got on her Pegasus. "Don't try to stop me!"_

 _"Do you wish to turn coat on us, imouto?" Ryoma asked, sternly. "For now, recollect and return home. We'll discuss this another time."_

 _"Gh!" Hinoka gritted her teeth, clearly not content with it, but obeyed nonetheless._

LINE BREAK

A spark of lightning landed on the ground, Aqua and I ended up teleported to the Astral Realm. "We have arrived." she said calmly, while I walked to a nearby lone tree and punched it hard, enough to make it shake. "Hm?"

"I can't believe this…" I muttered.

"There is nothing we can do." she said. "You chose neither and as a result, the kingdoms disowned you. Even if it is true, I believe what you did was the right thing. But my question is… why?"

I remained silent for a moment, before saying, "Call me insane, but I think there's more to this war. Someone else might be pulling the strings."

"Are you certain?"

"I believe Kaa-san. There's no way she would lie to me. I don't know her well, but I can really tell her love for me is genuine." I said.

"Love…" she muttered. "That's what motivates you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I added. "Whenever I always sleep under rubble of books, Camilla would always remind me with her gentle words and Elise would giggle seeing me like that before deciding to play with me. Leo would tend to make comments on my usual uptake of sleeping habits while Xander would always teach me proper swordplay whenever Gunther is busy. No matter how long it took him, he's always patient and guided me one step at the time. The same goes for my Hoshidan side." I added. "Nii-san helped me by refining more of my swordplay and I always got a flower crown made by Sakura. Whenever we had time, Nee-chan would always walk me around to spend some time with her. Takumi, though… well, he's a bit hopeless as he's practically ignored me. But even so, I still care for his well-being."

"I see. You are gambling for something much larger than this war." she concluded. Looking away, she looked upon those floating stones, adding, "…My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved."

"Oh, that's right. You were originally from Nohr." I recalled.

Turning back to me, she added, "I've made up my mind as well. I will follow the path you've chosen."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

"'War does not come in a bed of roses. Everything has its thorns', that is something the king of Plegia himself had said." Aqua quoted. "I understand the circumstances and I shall accept it as it is."

"Thank you…" I smiled a bit. But then, another question popped out. "By the way… how did you know about this whole Gate stuff?"

 _"Because I told her! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"_ Yurusen popped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me.

"GAH! Dammit Yurusen! I swear I'm gonna-"

 _"Yo! Ojou-chan! Hisashiburi!"_ Yurusen saluted her.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I yelled.

"It has been a while. Do forgive me for not appearing for a long while."

"Wait, you know him?!"

 _"Duuuuh!"_ Yurusen mocked me. _"I know her! She's pretty, too!"_

"But… how?!"

"I was the one who foretold her of this, young'un." the sage walked in.

"Great Sage." she curtsied.

"Yaaaaaaaa~h, you still know of your manners~!" the Sage laughed happily. "Young'un, there's no need for that!

"Wha… bah… HAAAAH?!" I gawked, annoyed.

 _"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! You seemed to be confused, kiddo! That's what I'm looking forward to!"_ Yurusen laughed madly, circling around me as I tried to process it all.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON?!"

 ***BOOOOOOOOOM!***

"What the heck was that?!" I snapped.

"It came from the tavern…" Aqua noted.

"Oya? Looks like the girl did it again." the Sage got out.

 _"She loves doing big booms, doesn't she?!"_ Yurusen giggled.

"Let's check it out, shall we?" the Sage suggested.

* * *

As we headed towards the tavern, I saw smoke coming out from the kitchen. Lyn was coughing, followed by a figure who is covered in soot.

"Goodness, your carelessness is quite dangerous…" Lyn commented.

"I'm sorry! This always happens to me all the time!"

That voice! It can't be!

"Lyn!" I shouted running over to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"A minor accident." Lyn quipped.

"Eh? This voice… Herr Hiroji?!" the figure got out.

"Felicia?!" I gawked. "What are you doing- actually, how did you get here?!"

"U-Um… how should I explain this…?" she fumbled, looking around to think for an answer.

 _"I brought her here!"_ Yurusen popped out from my cape.

"You… what?" my left eye twitched heavily.

 _"She was so worried for you! Always running around while calling out "Herr Hiroji~! Herr Hiroji~!" while still fumbling around. She's funny whenever she ends up being a klutz at an unexpected situation! EHEHEHEHEHEHE!"_ Yurusen giggled madly, leaving the soot covered Felicia with a heavy blush. _"Ooooooh, you should've seen how she fought against a Ganma! She's WAAAAAAY different from her usual klutz self! Though, she had a little help of Yurusen-sama for the finishing blow!"_

"Uuuuuuuuuu!" Felicia suddenly stayed in a corner, facing the wall while holding her knees close to her. "I'll never be a good maid like my twin sister… I'm hopeless…"

"Oh Felicia…" I sighed heavily with a facepalm.

"But one question remains: how to clean herself up?" Lyn asked. "To be honest, having her use the waterfall constantly would only pollute the water. It is a good water source for us to drink."

"It means you need to create another facility for us to use, Hiroji." Katarina entered the tavern, unfazed from what she saw. "And oh, you have a visitor."

I heard the clanking of boots, as he stood next to her. And there he was, the same Grandmaster that helped me earlier. "Hm… more chaos ensued. It brings back memories."

"Yen'fay." I muttered.

"You seemed distraught, young one." he judged, looking at my face. "I assume everything didn't go according to plan?"

"No it didn't…" I sighed sadly.

 _"Ehe~ then you should-"_ Yurusen began but then Yen'fay suddenly pointed his blade at the ghost.

"Silence, yokai." Yen'fay said darkly. "You must learn how to be tact."

 _"Eeeeeeeeek, kowai!"_ Yurusen squeaked before floating behind the Sage.

"Worry not. I am certain you would be able to pull it off." Yen'fay assured, sheathing his sword back in its place. "As I said, it brought back memories of the past. Kiva was also in your shoes once, doubts and concerns would always linger in his mind; acting rash and reckless."

"What… did he do?" I asked.

"He'd face them head on, but not without his comrades that helped him. They are his pillar. In return, he is their vanguard. These two formed everlasting bonds that are stronger than steel. As for me, I am proud to be led by Mother's child she had left behind."

"Huh? Herr Hiroji, what is the samurai talking about?" Felicia asked, recovered from her shock.

"We're at war… against both Hoshido and Nohr."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Felicia panicked. "You can't be serious! Dooooh, why do you always get yourself in trouble, Herr Hiroji?" She whined.

"Sorry, Felicia. It was choice I had to make." I frowned a bit.

"A full scale war. From this point on, you need to make careful moves." Katarina informed. "If you even left out one piece, everything shall fall apart."

"You're going to help him?" Lyn looked at the tactician.

"Of course." she smiled small. "Hiroji himself is a tactician-in-training. As his senior, it's my duty to help him for his cause, just as I had done for Marth and Wataru."

"I see…" Yen'fay noted, looking at her. "You are the Great Founder's best friend, Katarina."

"Yes, I am." she noted. "Sorry if I didn't tell you beforehand."

"Nay, worry not. I had my suspicions, but it had been cleared out."

"Heh… I didn't know Wataru ended up founding a nation. He's always the caring type." Katarina smiled small.

"Great… Founder?" I asked.

"The original Kiva." Yen'fay answered. "He is the reason that my country Chon'sin has prospered. And his daughter, Matilda Kurenai; our Mother, made it even more so before leading the life of a hermit."

"I see."

"Seems like you young'uns are all happy, but aren't you going to help your sooted friend here, young'un?" the Sage questioned. "She's been smelling like an old ash tree for quite a while."

 _"And we already encased a Ganma soul to boot!"_ Yurusen perked. _"Let's go asked for cute dragon for a bathroom!"_

"Cute… dragon?" Felicia blinked. "Herr Hiroji, what does he mean?"

"He means Lilith."

"Oh… wait, our Lilith?!" Felicia said.

"As plain as day." I said. "It's a long story. You'll have to get it from her."

"Oh… alright…" Felicia noted.

 _"Isn't this great, kiddo? You can finally build something to clean themselves and…"_ Yurusen paused mid-sentence, hovering to my ear and whispered something dirty. _"…you'd get a good view of them. A~~~ll of it! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"_

…

…

…

…

"Yen'fay?" I muttered.

The Grandmaster didn't say a word as he unsheathed his blade. "Shall I exterminate you now, yokai?"

 _"EEEEEEEEK!"_ the ghost squeaked before flying away.

"Yaaaaah, it's good to be young, eh?" the Sage laughed abruptly, leaving me with a heavy blush.

"Hiroji, are you alright? You seemed to caught yourself a fever." Lyn asked.

"I'm… fine…" I grumbled. "Excuse me…" I muttered before walking away.

* * *

 **TWF:** Hmm… it seems like it was a bit rather short? o.o

 **Fen:** Not like there was much we could work with anyway…

 **TWF:** And with that, we'll be adding Yen'fay on the next opening! His parka, that is!

 **Fen:** And yes, he's Number 09 and not 03. We decided to mix it up a bit this time around.

 **TWF:** Yep! This means we'll be following Revelation path! Look forward what kind of new original lines we can came up with! And speaking of which, whoever gets the idea of the reference we had on this chapter, you get yourselves a cookie! :D

 **Fen:** They'll never get it…

 **TWF:** They will. O.o

…

…

I hope? o.O;

 **Fen:** Never…

* * *

 **Eyecons Collected so far!**

Ghost, (? ? ?), (? ? ?)

 **01:** Lyndis, **02:** Katarina, **03:** (? ? ?), **04:** (? ? ?), **05:** (? ? ?), **06:** (? ? ?), **07:** (? ? ?), **08:** (? ? ?), **09:** Yen'fay, **10:** (? ? ?), **11:** (? ? ?), **12:** (? ? ?), **13:** (? ? ?), **14:** (? ? ?), **15:** (? ? ?)

 **Other Obtainables**

(? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?)


	7. Chapter 7: What Lies Beneath

**TWF: *doing the crab dance, with Yusei's hairstyle***

 **Fen:** Dude what the hell are you doing?

 **TWF:** I've been infected by a long-gone disease… o.o

 **Fen:** It's not what I think it is… is it? ***facepalm***

 **TWF:** CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ***riding with shabby motorcycle with duct-taped duel disk at front***

 **Fen:** Oh no… ***facepalm***

 ***the sound of whirring sirens can be heard***

 **TWF:** You'll never get me, coppers! ***draws out a card*** Let's duel!

 ***BANG!***

 **TWF: *the sound of a crying I.R. Babboon*** AAAAAAHHH! Fen-kun, helping me~! They have guns! 8O

 **Fen:** No…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see my two families. All of them staring at me with disapproving looks on their faces. All because they felt betrayed for never choosing one of them. I know that I had to this so that they could compromise and work together, but… I feel that I can't. Not at this rate.

"Dammit…" I muttered as I sat up from my bed, scratching my head.

"Yaaaaa~, I didn't think you'd be having nightmares, ne, young'un?" the Sage said, already inside my room, reading a scroll that he picked up from a shelf.

WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!

"Sage… what are you doing here?" I groaned.

"Premonition, young'un." he said, still reading. "This is all what this old man can do."

"Premonition… what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ojou-chan's going to lead you somewhere tomorrow, ne? That means you'll encounter something that will change the tide." he replied.

"I… see…" I muttered.

"Who knows? Maybe you can find a new ally. Like a new spoopy ghostie or a boney comrade?" he teased childishly.

"I… guess…" I trailed off. "I need to get fresh air," I then got up and left the bedroom to go outside.

 _"BOO BADA BOOGAAAA!"_ Yurusen jumped out of nowhere, wearing a very scary looking mask on his face. Although, I completely ignored Yurusen as I went on my way. "Heey~, you're being a big meanie!"

The Sage sighed sadly, "I was hoping to lift him up a bit… but it didn't work."

" _Spoopy tactics not working?"_

"Yep… WE MISSED OUR TIMING!" the Sage was on all fours, followed by Yurusen.

I have no clue how to handle those two. One minute, they're perfectly good allies and next thing I know, they pull pranks on me. I _really_ need to get my head on them.

"Hiroji?"

I turned around to see Aqua approaching me.

"Aqua…"

"You can't sleep?"

"No…" I shook my head as I sat on a stone bench that was there and looked up at the moon. "Every time I close my eyes, I see my two families, all disappointed in me for not choosing either one of them… and…" I stopped myself, not wanting to finish.

"Is it hard for you to bear?"

"I would be lying if I said no." I answered. "I know I'm doing the right thing but… it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt… both of my families… they care so much for me… and yet I betrayed them for doing the right thing."

"Do not worry, I shall lead you to a place where we can properly talk."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Everything you need to know, all shall be answered." she said. "And learning the cause of the war between the two nations."

"Aqua…"

"But tonight…" Aqua began, sitting next to me. "I must mend your heart…"

"Huh?"

"Your heart is in turmoil because of your mother's death and now your families have turned against you… because of that, you feel alone…"

I could only bow my head down, as I didn't say anything. But moments later, my body trembled as tears came down my eyes. "Why…? Why does hurt so much?" I sobbed, "I only wanted…"

"It's because you love them." Aqua answered, as she pulled me into her embrace, surprising me. "You do not want to hurt them in anyway. You wanted them to put aside their differences and come to an understanding, yet, the opposite result happened. You have a delicate heart and sometimes that's not always a bad thing."

"It… isn't?"

"That's the very essence of what it means to be human. Embracing your emotions and not being consumed by them. You are crying for the right reasons and you have always stayed true to yourself." Aqua continued, petting my hair slowly and gently. "I understand that this is a most difficult time, but you must not lose heart. All of your struggles will soon end. I promise you, I will stand by your side through all of it, and I know you will persevere. Because you will never be alone."

I could only stay silent as she said those things to me, before fresh tears fell on my face again. "Please… stay with me…"

"I will." Aqua smiled as I silently cried into the night.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Cry For the Truth by MICHI)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the electric guitar started playing, the lights turned on, revealing Aqua in her dancing pose on the floor with a thin layer of water on it. Surrounding her were 15 Eyecons in a circle and her signature necklace glowed radiantly around her neck. As soon as the music started playing, she began to dance, with the Eyecons floating up by her water spheres, circling around her. While she danced, the ground revealed the purple 'Eye', prompting the title to reveal itself. The camera briefly flashed from Aqua's white dress to her black dress, then back to white before her hand gesture prompted the water to cover the screen, moving to the next scene. Then, Aqua began to sing.

 **(Shoudou kara makuakeru unmeitachi)** On top of the Northern Fortress, on the balcony, Hiroji looked out the window of his room as he saw looked up at the dark sky. **  
(Matsu no wa kibou ka? zetsubou ka~?)** The surroundings then turned white, surprising Hiroji. He noticed his Hoshido family in front of him, and when he looked behind, his Nohr family called out to him in a black background. **  
(Akaku sabita tokiyo no haguruma ga ima)** His surroundings then suddenly changed to a new location where there was a huge lake surrounded by the forest trees. And in front of the small bridge that led to the lake was Aqua who had her back turned before she turned around to see him and held out her hand to him. **  
(Kishinde azawarau~)** As he reached for it, the view before him shattered again, as he stands on the new battlefield on his own. Enemies like Nosferatus and Gammas, appeared in a ruined land, surrounding him.

 **(Seijaku o kakikesu doukoku)** On a battlefield, Hoshidan and Nohrian troops battled each other. **  
(Kono mune o hikisaku erejii)** In a quick series of cameo appearances, the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, save for Sakura and Elise, went against their counterparts. **  
(Karadajuu abaredasu)** Aqua, Jakob, Felicia, Silas **,** Suzukaze, Mozume and Ashura could only look on worriedly, as Hiroji ran towards the battlefield, trying his best to stop them. **  
(Chishio ga sakebu omoi wa "kimi wo, tomaru na")** Both sides continued to charge forward, as they are determined to eliminate each other. As soon as the two sides are in contact, the screen flashed brightly, shifting to the battle.

 **(Tachimukae ikusen mebuku sono konnan ni)** On the ground, Xander and Ryoma continued trading blows with Raijinto and Siegfried, creating sparks that burned the grass around them. As the screen viewed to the sky, Hinoka, in a serious expression, guided her Pegasus towards Camilla, where the latter had a smile, guiding her wyvern towards her. The two then clashed, crossing their lance and axe, while looking at each other. **  
(Shiro ka kuro ka abaku sono shukumei ni)** Takumi fired energy arrows from Fujin Yumi while Leo used Brunhyld to make trees grow out from the ground, but the former used this to his advantage and jumped off of its branches to fire off more arrows. Sakura and Elise could only look on, seeing as there was nothing they do to stop their families from fighting each other, holding their hands in prayer with tears flowing out from their eyes. **  
(Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete)** As the screen moved to another side of the battlefield, Hiroji gestured his hands to have the GhostDriver appear around his waist, before taking out his Eyecon and placed it in the Driver. The Parka Ghost flew out of the GhostDriver and Hiroji pulled and pushed the lever. **  
(Shinzou o tataku wake ga aru soshite)** After his transformation into Ghost, he noticed three Nohrian figures, showing their backs at him. As Hiroji noticed the familiar Driver on two of the boys, two very familiar mechanical familiars flew towards the girl in the center. As the three turned to Hiroji, a brief flash of two new Riders and one very familiar Rider were seen before the screen was enveloped in a water sphere, courtesy of Aqua.

 **(Cry for the Truth~)** Aqua sang the last part, as more water spheres floated around her, while the Eyecons remained inactive. Only the Ghost, Lyndis, Katarina, and Yen'fay Parka danced around her.

 **(Instrumental)** As the song reached the end, she kneeled down to finish her dance. The last four beats revealed the neutral side behind her, followed by the Hoshidians on the right and finally the Nohrians on the left, and the final beat zoomed out, revealing the whole group, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 7: What Lies Beneath

When morning arrived in the Astral Plane, most of us gathered at the tavern. When I said most of us, the Sage and Lilith aren't here, for obvious reasons.

"A new day, a new plan." Katarina began, looking at a map on the table.

"…" Yen'fay nodded in agreement, with his arms crossed.

"Um, Herr Hiroji? Are you alright?" Felicia noticed. "You have black circles around your eyes."

"I'm sorry… I… didn't get much sleep…" I apologized.

"Oh…" Felicia said, worried. "I-I'll make some coffee for you later."

"I'm truly sorry, Lady Lyndis." Aqua apologized, since she slept in Lyn's tent.

"That's alright." Lyn assured. "I just didn't expect it coming from you, this morning…"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hiroji." Aqua cut in. "It is best… to not know."

"Oh…"

"So, the moment Hiroji and company teleport back to his world, he'll have to start from his last position." Katarina added, placing a piece on the table. "Since we are merely phantoms in their world, we can only rely on Hiroji's summoning to be there."

"Yes. Not only that, Hiroji will be up against Hoshidan and Nohrian forces." Lyn added. "And our list of allies are already thin enough as it is."

"With both sides against us… I don't know if we have many friends to help us…" Felicia said, worried.

"That means, we will have to lay low and plan our next move." I stated.

"That's one course of action." Katarina agreed. "Also, did the Great Sage mention something to you, Hiroji?"

"Eh?" I said, looking at her.

"I noticed him entering your home last night. I assumed he had something to tell you."

"Something about a premonition…" I answered. "Something that can turn the tide in our favor."

"Hm…" Katarina pondered.

"Don't worry, I will guide him once we step back outside the Astral Realm." Aqua said.

"Very well. If this is all, you are all dismissed." Katarina concluded. With that, the group dispersed, and here I was sitting at the table, trying to think our next move. But how could I, after everything that happened from the other day?

"Hiroji, are you alright? You seemed to be worried about something." Aqua noticed.

"I guess I'm still out of it from last night after all that crying…" I said. "Sorry if I got your dress soaked with all the salty tears… I usually don't cry that much, but…"

"It's fine. What's important is you are resolved to do whatever it takes to save what is important to you. Never forget that." she said calmly. Looking away, she continued, "Come, time is of the essence."

"Right…" I said, before the two of us left the Astral Plane.

* * *

Having the stream of light strike on the ground where we were last standing, Aqua, Felicia and I were ready to fight anyone that noticed us, but there was no one. "E-Eh? There're no enemies on both sides. Last time we saw them, they were ready to kill us."

"Time is different between the two worlds." Aqua explained. "The Great Sage said that if we stayed in Astral Realm for more than a week, if given, we would end up staying in the living world as if it's been an hour ago."

"I see… no wonder why the battlefield looked like it just ended." I said, looking at my surroundings, where there are still fresh corpses on the battlefield before both sides retreated.

"Come, follow me." Aqua said, and Felicia and I followed.

"Um, Herr Hiroji, is it really okay to follow her?" Felicia asked nervously. "I mean, it's not that I don't trust her or anything, but… due to circumstances, there's a possibility that-"

"She hasn't betrayed us, Felicia… not yet anyway," I said. "Besides… I have no reason to believe that she would. She's been helping me all this time and I don't see why she would try to betray me now."

"If you say so… though I doubt Jakob would say otherwise." Felicia recalled. "He'd do anything to protect you from harm, Herr Hiroji."

"That's very him, alright." I chuckled a bit, as we continue to trail Aqua.

It was about an hour's walk before we reached the place where the veteran knight, my trainer, mentor, and friend, fell to save me. "Herr Hiroji, this place is what I think it is?"

"Yeah… the Bottomless Canyon…" I muttered, looking down at the darkness that was deep within. "Wait… Aqua are we going to-"

"Yes. We're jump into the canyon."

"What?!" Felicia exclaimed, surprised by the idea. "H-hold on just a minute! If we jump down there, we'll all die! It's called the Bottomless Canyon for a reason!"

"Don't worry. You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me." Aqua assured.

"Then… once we jump, you'll tell us everything?" I asked.

"Yes, if that's what you wish."

"Ahhhh... are you really serious about this, Herr Hiroji?!" Felicia panicked.

"We have no other choice. As they say, 'Desperate times calls for desperate measures'," I quoted.

"Even if it means plunging to your death?! What would happen if your family found out you're dead from this resolve?!"

"I guess… I already made a choice, Felicia."

"Uuuuuuuuuuh, I knew you're a wise lord, but to think you'd go that far, that's too reckless…"

Aqua seemed to subtlely smile at this, "Just like _him_."

"Hm?" I blinked. "Him?"

Aqua shook her head. "I'll go first and wait for you to follow." And with that, she jumped in.

"W-WAIT!" Felicia cried out.

"Here goes nothing." I said, before jumping in after Aqua.

"Oh, Herr Hiroji…" she mumbled cutely before she decided to follow suit. "This is crazy, but… I vow to be his maid and I must do what I must do…"

And with full of worries and made up her mind, she eventually took the leap of faith.

* * *

"WAAAAAAHH!" I exclaimed, as we dove deeper and deeper into the Bottomless Canyon. How come Aqua's not affected by this height?! I could only close my eyes and wait for the supposed death to pick me up and save me from the horror I had to deal with. After it feels like eternity, something happened.

"We're here."

Wow, that was fast.

"Here? In heaven?"

"Oh, heaven's no." Aqua giggled lightly. "You may open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes and they widened when I saw a field. My eyes wandered to see a sideways land formation, only to reveal numerous floating islands, some inverted and others sideways, and broken skies. The islands had remains of buildings and grassy fields.

"This is…" I muttered.

"…yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked up to see Felicia… falling straight down on me!

*CRASH!*

"Owwwwwie…" Felicia groaned as she was coming to. When she regained her senses, she saw that she was on top of me. "Oh! Herr Hiroji!" She gasped.

"Mmmphmmmmph!" I tried to say something, but somehow, my whole face is being muffled by something… soft? Wait, what is this feeling?

"EEEEKK!" she squeaked, quickly getting off from me an immediately apologized, while defending herself. "I'm so sorry, Herr Hiroji!"

"It's… fine…" I blushed a bit.

"W-Why are you blushing like that?"

"Pink… and white stripes…" I muttered.

Felicia blushed heavily at that, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*WASPISH!*

"ITE!"

"…" Aqua didn't say anything, other than standing there, in total silence.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh, at this rate, I'll _never_ get married…" Felicia cowered to one side, feeling embarrassed from the situation.

"Sorry…" I groaned, as I felt a throbbing sensation on my left cheek. "Did we make it though?"

"Yes, we're here." Aqua replied. "It seems your first jump to this realm had small hiccups."

"Tell that to Gramps…" I grumbled.

"The Great Sage has also made the jump here, before. He was the first one to show me this place."

Felicia and I got up as we looked around, "So… Where are we? This place looks like it's definitely seen better days…" I noticed.

"…This is the kingdom of Valla. It's responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr." Aqua answered.

"Responsible? How?" I questioned.

Aqua didn't say anything, other than pointing to a nearby cave, while remained calm. "Follow me, both of you. If we linger here, we'll be spotted."

"Right." I nodded. Turning to my maid, I replied, "Felicia, let's go."

"Y-Yes…" she replied, despite how embarrassed she was.

While heading towards the cave, Felicia kept her distance between us, due to the awkwardness she felt earlier. I mean, that's nothing, compared to how my face was always shoved into big sister's chest, all the time. After all of that, I guess that ended up being a norm for me.

"This should be fine here." Aqua added, as we went deep inside the cave. Turning to both of us, she continued where she left off. "As I was saying... The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos. Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards."

I was floored by this revelation. "He destroyed an entire kingdom?! For no reason at all?"

Aqua nodded at this, "Yes. And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed. "But… if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone, including Gramps! If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with-"

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Aqua reminded, much to my confusion. "You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders. If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear. That's what happened to my mother…" she trailed off, holding onto her necklace tightly. "To Arete, the former queen of Valla."

"Eh?" Felicia blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said confused. "Your mother was a queen in Valla, not Nohr?" Aqua shook her head lightly. "Then, that makes you…"

"Yes... I am a Vallite princess." she responded. "The king that Anankos murdered... he was my father."

WHAT?!

"And you were forced to flee?" Felicia asked.

"Yes… with the Great Sage helping me."

…

…

…

"Wait, what? Gramps?"

"That's correct." she nodded. "Don't you feel it's odd the Great Sage acted that way?"

"With all that randomness he does, I _do_ find that odd." I deadpanned.

"Yes, as I have stated before, he was the one who showed me the way to escape during Anankos's invasion." she replied. "But the Great Sage gave me a warning: never tell the secret to anyone outside Valla, or your body and soul shall fleet off without a warning."

"T-That's sounds ominous!" Felicia stuttered, scared.

"Because of that curse… even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped- no matter how much I missed my parents." she added. "I had to keep it all bottled up inside… Until now."

"Aqua…" I muttered.

"Listen, Hiroji. I'm sorry to say this, but… now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening… no matter how much you want to tell them the truth… you won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it."

"Lady Aqua…" Felicia got out.

"All right. I understand."

"Eh? Herr Hiroji?"

"You heard me, Felicia." I said, smiling a bit. "There's no reason why Aqua would want to betray us in the first place. After hearing all of this, there's no way I'll turn a blind eye for that. If she wanted to find someone to place her faith on, then I'll be the one to give her my all."

"!" Aqua seems a bit surprised from my revelation. "You'd go that far… for my sake?"

"Of course, Aqua!" I said. "You saved my life, twice this time. One when I turned into a dragon, and two when you saved me from my inner turmoil. No one ever does that twice, until now. Look, all I'm saying… after what you did, I… I'm practically indebted to you."

"..." she didn't say anythng much, other than having that small smile of hers.

"Eh? What's that?" Felicia asked, as the two of us noticed… a floating eyeball? Wait, that's no ordinary eyeball, that's-

"This is bad…" Aqua realized, as the said eyeball quickly flew away. "The enemy had found us."

"Already?!" Felicia panicked.

"Calm down, Felicia." I said. "We'll fight our way out of this." I said, before placing my hands in front of my waist and the GhostDriver materialized. I then took out the O-re Eyecon and pressed the button, making the 'G' appeared before opening the Driver, inserting the Eyecon in, and closing the GhostDriver back up.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

"Henshin!" I shouted, before pulling and pushing the lever to make the eye 'blink'.

 **KAIGAN: O-RE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

The Parka Ghost came out of the Driver as orange lines formed on my body before motes of light came together to form my armor and the Parka Ghost attached to me, before my faceplate sprung up and I let down my hood.

"Arm yourself, Felicia." Aqua added, readying her lance. "This battle is something of what's to come."

"What's about to come?"

"Ganmas." she said calmly, as a humanoid black beings approached us. "These are just minor ones, but it would take more than a human to take down one of the undead."

"Then let's not waste any more time." I said, pulling out the Yato Blade. "Let's go!" I shouted, then charged in at the army of Ganmas.

* * *

 _Somewhere, deep within the forest, a familiar veteran knight rushed through the trees, as a group of Ganma were chasing after him. "I cannot let myself get caught, not after what I had to go through for Herr Hiroji's sake!"_

 **"HISSSSSS!"** _the minor Ganma transformed from the mechanical eyeball to their minor forms, still chasing after him._

 _As he continue to run, he held a tome close to him, added, "For some reason, I cannot let go of this tome. Something led me to it after my fall. Maybe there's a reason for me holding it?" as he continued to run, he noticed another bunch of Ganmas in front of him, causing him to stop and look carefully. "Another group of those beings? How are they able to catch up to me? Wait, that's not it… they look completely different. It's as if…"_

 _"Hiyah!" Splashes of black ooze came out from one of the minor Ganma's body, and the knight recognized the voice._

 _"That can't be…! That's…!"_

* * *

"Hiyah! Hah! Soryah!" I shouted as I punched and kicked several Ganma before slashing another with the Yato Blade, across their slash, turning them into black ooze. When one was destroyed, another five took its place. "It's endless!" I gritted.

"Calm down, Hiroji." Aqua said, as she pierced a Ganma with her Blessed Lance, before we were back-to-back. "Remember your training with Lady Lyndis. A warrior must be calm at all times."

"Herr Hiroji!" Felicia exclaimed, throwing a dagger with accuracy at the minor Ganma with ease. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, but these Ganma are annoying." I growled, as we were all back-to-back.

 _ **"** **Humans!"**_ most of these minor Ganma hissed.

"How about using Katarina for this situation?" Aqua suggested. "With her tactics, you could overcome this matter?"

"Right." I nodded before taking out Katarina's Eyecon. "Let's go-"

 _ **"** **Kyaaaaaah!"**_ they hissed, before volleying dark energy blasts on me, causing me to drop my Eyecon.

"Herr Hiroji!" Felicia shouted, being on the defense, while blocking the enemy's attack with her own dagger.

"We're being overwhelmed,!" Aqua added, also playing defense.

"HERR HIROJI!"

Wait, that voice!

"HYAH!" the roar came out from one direction, and I saw the person that called out to me.

"G-Gunter!?" I gawked in surprise.

"Herr Hiroji!" Gunter shouted as he rushed towards the group of Ganma that surrounded us and swiped at them with his lance, skewering or slashing any that got in his way.

"Gunter! Is that really you?! And you're alive?!" I asked, as I got up.

"I am." he added, now standing by my side, as the Ganma were suddenly defensive upon seeing him. "I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here. I have no idea how I survived such a fall... but I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever."

"It's good to see you in one piece, Gunter. I'm so glad we found you." I grinned sheepishly.

"Ha, ha… oh, Herr Hiroji." he smiled a bit, as well. "I would love to celebrate, milord, but it appears we don't have time right now... these foes are truly challenging. I'll help you fend them off!"

"Always needed a helping hand." I got out, before noticing something on his arm.

"Hm? Something the matter, Herr Hiroji?"

"What's that in your arm?" I asked.

"Ah, yes," Gunter began, "I've been meaning to give this to you,"

"To me?" I blinked.

"Yes. I do not know why, but I found this after I fell. Traveling around the area to look for clues, I've stumbled upon a place and this tome had guided me to it. I've been holding onto it ever since. Perhaps you would find a use for it." and for some reason, the tome let out a gentle dark glow, much to Gunter's surprise. "What's this? The tome reacted?"

"Could this be…" I muttered. "Gunter, hold out the tome."

"Hm?"

"Call it a hunch." I said. Gunter still look confused, but nonetheless held it out. Once he did, I placed my two fingers out and drew the Eyecon symbol in an oval. The dark tome glowed, changing into a purple light before reforming itself… into an Eyecon. This one having a purple frame to it. "I knew it…"

"Hm? Is there something I don't know, Herr Hiroji?" Gunter asked.

"There's only one way to find out." I said, before holding the said Eyecon… and my mind went elsewhere.

* * *

 _I slowly opened my eyes, trying to clear out the view to know where I am. I seemed to be standing at the roof of the castle, where it was surrounded by a city. It was beautiful, I admit. But not as bright as Hoshido._

 _"So, you are here, Chosen One."_

 _I turned around to see a young woman who had very long silver hair that reached over her hips, having light brown eyes, wearing a sleeveless maroon vest that had a tailcoat, while wearing black arm warmers, as well having a belt around her waist. She also black pants and brown boots; and to finish it off, she had a dark blue scarf while holding a tome in her hands._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _"My name is Micaiah."_

 _"M-Micaiah?! As in the Queen of Daein, Micaiah?! The Silver Haired Maiden?! Leader of the Dawn Brigade,_ and _older sister to Emperor Sanaki of Begnion!?"_

 _"Yes, that is me." she nodded. "You… seem to know me, Chosen One."_

 _"How could I_ not _!? You and Ike defeated a goddess and were heroes right after!" I exclaimed._

 _"I see. My tale is well known throughout the world." she said. "I can tell just from looking at you that you are the type that loves the history of other heroes… but in a way, I do not see myself as such. I would do anything to protect my people, even if it affects me."_

 _"Really?" I asked._

 _"Tell me, Hiroji." she said, getting my attention. I didn't tell her my name, yet she already knew. It's as if she's a fortune teller or something… or maybe she is, considering she was one before her war began. "What plans have you weaved to secure your victories? If you had to resort to something underhanded and dirty, would you? What if failing to do so would get your comrades killed?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Are you willing to dirty your hands for the sake of others, even if it means risking your well being?" she asked, still having the same kind gaze upon me._

 _"I…" I trailed off, thinking about her words. "To be honest, I'm sort of doing that now."_

 _"Hm? What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Both of my families in Hoshido and Nohr… they both turned on me, but there's someone else pulling the strings. I plan to expose them, but in order to do that… I have to dirty my hands in blood and keep silent until the time is right… no matter how painful it is not to tell… I…"_

 _For some reason, I can see her smile gotten a bit wider, adding, "Just like Kiva."_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Once, I imposed the same question to that man. While his words are different from yours, his answer was the same. Thanks to the foresight instilled within me, I was still able to cling on those words and I have met him during my time to help in his cause."_

 _"What would that be?"_

 _"His daughter was poisoned and he and his friends were finding a cure, but what stood in his way… was his real daughter. The daughter that was poisoned was from an alternate future, and she tried to kill her alternate self in revenge for her father forgetting about her. Yet, in the end, near her death, she was able to reconcile her feelings for her parent and loved him."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"I foresee that your battle will be just as dangerous as his." Micaiah presumed. "But, if you are willing to reunite with your family, even if it isn't much, allow me to help you for your cause, just as I have for Kiva."_

 _"You would do that… for me?"_

 _She extended her hand, with the Branded Mark on it. "My name is Micaiah, Priestess of Dawn. Art thou the one who has summoned me to help your cause?"_

 _I looked at her for a moment longer, before nodding. "I am."_

 _"May my foresight guide you to victory… Kamen Rider Ghost."_

* * *

"H-Herr Hiroji?!" Felicia squeaked, as the Eyecon let out a dark glow before shooting out its Parka form. This caused the Ganmas to froze as the rest of us are able to see this new form of Parka. The Parka was in dark maroon color, with black highlights on the edges, accompanied by brown lens on it. The said Parka struck a pose of having its sleeves gestured of having a bird perched on it.

"My word, Herr Hiroji. What is that?" Gunter asked, confused.

I ignored Gunter's words as I clicked the Eyecon, making the number '10' appear. I then took out the O-re Eyecon and replaced it with Micaiah's.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

I made the eye blink, and the eye now showed the picture of the faceplate, which was a maroon colored symbol, similar to her Branded mark on her hand.

 **KAIGAN: MICAIAH! MIRAI NO YOKOKU! RADIANT DAWN!**

The said parka hovered around me before equipping itself on me. On cue, why whole bodysuit changed as well. While donning the Parka, I had dark maroon body armor with her black sleeves that are detachable, leaving my shoulders all white, having a blue scarf around my neck, and on my fake long hair after removing my hoodie that was tied with the same cloth. The Branded Mark was on my faceplate, which separated the brown lenses. In my arm, is her tome, Micaiah's Pyre.

I have accessed Micaiah's Ghost Form!

I wonder what kind of power would this armor provide?

Just as I wondered what's going to happen, my vision suddenly turned gray, as I saw an arrow fly from another direction. Instead of hitting me, it was aiming at the distracted Aqua, which struck her on her chest and killed her on the spot. Noticing the predicament, Felicia panicked and ended up being struck down with a swift blow of the Ganma's claws. After that, a whole bunch of them swarmed Gunter and I and we ended up being ripped to pieces.

After seeing the bad end, it reverted back to the current timeline, moments before it happened.

"Hiroji, is something the matter?" Aqua asked, worried. On cue, a Ganma conjured an arrow from its hand and thrusted it forward, aiming at Aqua. I quickly opened Micaiah's Pyre and the pages flipped wildly before I conjured up a fireball and threw it at the Ganma archer, and burned it to death.

"Yeah, you almost got killed." I answered.

"E-Eh?! Herr Hiroji can learn magic?!" Felicia got out, as another Ganma quickly rushes forward.

"Not while I'm around!" I exclaimed. My hand gestured out, transforming it into a dragon claw. The Ganma didn't see it coming, as I ended up scratching it, turning it to black ooze.

"Herr Hiroji, what did you just do?" Gunter asked, as the swarm of Ganma wasted no time jumping on us.

"Foresight." I added, as I lowered the tome to my belt, activating it.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**

In an instant, a black sphere dome stopped everything within a certain radius. All of the enemies and my friends froze in it, as the Pyre starts to flip pages and came to a halt. My free hand grabbed the dark aura that was formed into an orb and got into a pose: back hand throwing the magical ball to multiple directions, striking every single minor Ganma with ease.

 **OMEGA FLARE!**

"And time went on…" I muttered, as the said dome sphere shattered, resuming time and space to its normal pace. In an instant, all of the Ganma had been struck down and exploded, turning nothing more into black puddle of ooze.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Felicia shrieked.

"My word…" Aqua said in awe.

"Forgive me for saying this, but… did you just mentioned Foresight, Herr Hiroji?" Gunter asked, making sure of it.

"Yes. Aqua would have died by an arrow struck on her chest, Felicia would have been struck down too. And then you and I would have been shredded to pieces. I prevented all of that from happening." I explained.

"Micaiah…" Felicia noticed. "Isn't she the one that ruled the Kingdom of Daein, when we talked in our book club, Herr Hiroji?"

"The very same." I nodded before taking out the Eyecon and closed the Driver, going back to civilian form.

 **OYASUMI~!**

"Thanks for the help. I'll be looking forward to know more about you, Micaiah." I said before the Eyecon disappeared, along with the Katarina Eyecon that I dropped earlier. Turning to my mentor, I continued. "It's good to know you're actually alright, Gunter. For a moment there, I thought I'd never be able to see your face again.

"Yes, and it seems like you've gotten much wiser and stronger, Herr Hiroji." Gunter chuckled. Turning to my maid, he added, "And I've seen you protected Herr Hiroji in my place. I can't thank you enough, Felicia."

"T-There's no need to thank me! It's a maid's job to serve her master!" Felicia waved off.

"But, tell me- why are you all here?" Gunter asked.

"I brought them." Aqua said, taking a step forward.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Aqua." she introduced herself, bowing her head slightly. "If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child… would you understand?"

Gunter thought about it, before remembering, "Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little. I apologize for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers…"

"There is no need to apologize, really... It doesn't matter at the moment." she added. "I'd rather learn how you've survived here. You are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate."

"You seem familiar with this place, Lady Aqua. Where are we, exactly?"

"This is Valla, an invisible Kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon." It is ruled by Anankos, who wishes to destroy the entire world. So long as he remains in the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace."

 _"Yep, like what little missy said, ehehehehehehe!"_ Yurusen pops out of nowhere, scaring the timid maid while surprising my mentor.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Felicia squeaked. "Don't do that!"

 _"Warui, I'm a scawy ghostie, so woooooooooo~"_ he teased.

"Stand back, Herr Hiroji! I shall slay this… fiend." Gunter got out, getting into his stance.

 _"Waaaaaah, save me, boya~!"_ he squeaked playfully, planting his whole ghost body on my face and latches on it.

"Get! Off!" I grunted, pushing him off my face.

 _"Yada! The big meanie ojii-san is going to kill me! Your pretty face would save me!"_ he added, now literally planting itself on me, while Gunter lowers his guard, noticing how I exchange a conversation with an annoying floating eyeball.

"Herr Hiroji… do you know it?" he asked, sheathing his sword back in.

"Yeah…!" I grunted, pulling Yurusen off my face. "His name's Yurusen, he's a ghost that guides me around… although he's more useless than helpful and wants to play pranks, just to make me suffer…" I grumbled.

 _"Yurusen-sama da!"_

"…" Aqua remained silent, looking at us.

"Um…" Felicia got out, getting our attention. "Yurusen, is there a reason why you're here?"

 _"Mmmmmmm… nope!"_ Yurusen giggled. " _But Gramps told me to get ready if you wanna go back up! Yurusen-sama has the power of returning back to the surface!"_

"Is that so?" Gunter asked.

 _"Yep! Ehehehehehehe!"_ Yurusen giggled.

"Oh, but, Gunter, you must be careful! If you talk about any of this when you aren't within Valla… a curse will dissolve you and you'll disappear into thin air!" Felicia warned.

"Is that possible?" Gunter turned to me.

"I've… made enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr, Gunter. I couldn't bring myself to side against either of them, so both turned on me. Whenever we meet next, it will be a difficult fight." I sighed. "My list of allies are already small enough as it is. But… with you here, I hope it would lessen my burden. Will you stand with me?"

Gunter remained stoic, before a small smile was on his face. "Of course, Herr Hiroji. I shall always remain at your side. Just like before."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Gunter. It means so much to me, more than you know it."

"I must admit. I feel like I must be in a dream, surviving being attacked and falling so far… and Hans was a disappointment. He barely left a scratch."

"Oh. That reminds me: Hans said something strange. He claimed he was following King Garon's orders by attacking you." I remembered.

Gunter frowned at this, before sighing, "I'm embarrassed to admit this, but… King Garon despises me."

I was confused. "Despises you? Why?"

"After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon. He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions." Gunter explained. "However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. So I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life." He looked at his fist as he clenched it. "I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment… his rage."

I could only look at Gunter sadly, "I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"Worry not, Herr Hiroji. All is under the bridge." Gunter assured me.

 _"Oya? Who's that lady?"_ Yurusen got out.

"I swear, if this is one of your pranks…" I grumbled, turning to where he looked.

 _"No, seriously. Who is that?"_ Yurusen said, for once being serious. I looked to where he looked, but there was nothing… except there _was_ something. It was clear and invisible, but I barely make out the outlines and shapes of those figures. There was a silhouette of a woman, accompanied by two soldiers.

 _"Leave now... You should not be here."_

AND IT TALKED!

"What the- Who are you?!" I demanded, jumping back to gain distance.

 _"I am a mage of Valla…"_ the mage said, as all of a sudden, more of these soldiers appeared, followed by the lesser Ganmas that served the kingdom. _"You were warned. Vallite warriors, eliminate them."_ Without a second thought, the group marched, letting out sinister auras. Some of these Ganma must be stronger than the ones I've fought so far!

"This is bad... I don't think we're strong enough to defeat them." Aqua grimaced, worriedly. "Let's retreat to the other world. Yurusen!"

 _"Aye, aye, ojou-chan! Follow the ghostie~!"_ Yurusen said with glee, starting to fly away as we quickly tagged along.

* * *

It took us a while, but with Yurusen guiding us, we managed to climb back up to the top of the Bottomless Canyon. "Phew... It looks like we've made it back." I sighed in relief, before turning to Aqua. "Who was that woman down there? She said she was a mage…"

"And why is there such monsters that serves her as well?" Felicia asked.

"Any suggestions, milady?" Gunter asked, as Aqua recalled something.

"…when dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn."

"Huh? Is that a poem, Aqua?"

"If it is, it sounds pretty." Felicia said.

"My mother…" Aqua said. "She said those words to me a long time ago. She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn… The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes."

"When the dawn turns… Hmm…" Gunter pondered.

"Gunter?" I looked to him.

"Oh, I get it." Gunter realized. "Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen several months from now."

"Yes. I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed. Since we're obviously able to travel there now, it will close next time. Once it closes, it will stay that way for decades. We won't be able to get there…" she said, concerned. "We don't have much time.

"But… wouldn't we be stuck there, if it closes like that?" I asked.

"There's a possibility that could happened. Perhaps the Great Sage knows more about it." Aqua added. "Nonetheless, should we leave it be, the said army shall grow stronger, strong enough to conquer both kingdoms while they are still at war."

"That's what will most likely happened…" Gunter agreed.

"Right. But in any case, we'll need both kingdoms to stop fighting each other and help us. If we had Xander and Nii-san, there's no way we'd lose." I said.

"But how can we convince them? We can't tell them the truth, Hioji." she reminded me.

"We'll just have to find another way. It's the only chance we have." I said. "Now that I know there is a common enemy for both countries to fight... I think we can save Nohr and Hoshido. All I can do is believe in myself and try to convince others to join us. Besides, that's what Micaiah said to me about the King of Plegia."

"Hm?" Aqua got out, looking at me. "The King of Plegia himself?"

"Yeah. Micaiah told me he tends to be reckless, yet his heart remains firm of protecting something important to him, even if it means staining his hands… now I see why she said that…"

"I see…" Aqua smiled a bit. "I suppose you're right." She nodded. " I felt so powerless on my own, but together we might be able to pull something off. Nothing will change if we stay here. Let's return to Hoshido first. I feel like they might be more willing to listen to us."

 _"But, before that!"_ Yurusen exclaimed. _"Time to see how she's doing right now!"_

"Huh?" I blinked, looking at Yurusen. "She?"

 _"Yep! That pretty lady that popped out of nowhere!"_ Yurusen giggled. _"The meet-n-greet, silly human! Er, you are a human, ne? Because you have pointy ears and scary angry face, sometimes, too! Ehehehehehehe!"_

"Let's just go…" I grumbled.

* * *

 **Fen:** Finally! I never thought we'd get this chapter done. And yes, this Micaiah is the same Micaiah from the previous fic, Awakening of Kiva: Twist of Fate. But I changed her outfit to the one she wears in Radiant Dawn.

 **TWF:** Much better than the one we saw the artwork of her in Awakening. I mean, yeah, she's damn sizzling in it, but I prefer the modest Micaiah. That's how we know her… until Heroes came around and start having different variations of their original selves.

 **Fen:** Speaking of which, you still can't get Valentine's Lyn, can't you…

 **TWF:** Aren't you the same? I mean, you tend to ship Lyn WAY too much for your story… most of the time. :S

 **Fen:** Hey, at least I'm not freaking out about it when I don't get her… unlike a certain someone I know… -_-

 **TWF:** …who dat? 8/

 **Fen:** We'll see you next chapter…

 **Eyecons Collected so far!**

Ghost, (? ? ?), (? ? ?)

 **01:** Lyndis, **02:** Katarina, **03:** (? ? ?), **04:** (? ? ?), **05:** (? ? ?), **06:** (? ? ?), **07:** (? ? ?), **08:** (? ? ?), **09:** Yen'fay, **10:** Micaiah, **11:** (? ? ?), **12:** (? ? ?), **13:** (? ? ?), **14:** (? ? ?), **15:** (? ? ?)

 **Other Obtainables**

(? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?), (? ? ?)


End file.
